


Skylines & Avenues

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bartender Louis, Bottom Louis, Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Long chapters 10k+ each, Long-Distance Relationship, Louis has sex with his boyfriend Justin a few times, Love Triangles, M/M, Mainly Louis-centric with Liams storyline in the background, OT5 Friendship, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, POV Alternating, POV Liam, POV Louis, Pining Liam, Pining Louis, Power Bottom Zayn, Relationship Problems, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The chapters are really long, Top Harry, Top Liam, University Student Zayn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 84,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Two boys dealing with the highs and lows of everything life has to swing at them after moving away from their mums. From budding friendships to new possibilities. It's all just a new start from here on out and their ready to figure it all out along the way. </p>
  <p>- A l t e r n a t e U n i v e r s e -</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently editing this fic and writing it after putting it off for a year.. so yeah.

  
**LT**

Moving to London in the middle of summer was probably one of the worst mistakes Louis has ever made. Well, listening to Liam’s spontaneous ideas were always were.

Liam assures that this will be beneficial for them like, for example, there could be so much potential for promising careers. Also not to mention them just engaging in the social scene more often. Apparently, they both needed a fresh start in Liam’s terms, even though Louis kind of thought Liam's the one who needed it most. It’s not like he has a problem making friends and having grade A skill in being broke. He’s a young, broke twenty-three-year-old gent for crying out loud. So it’s not like he was brought up in a well off family where he was handed everything with a silver spoon in his mouth.

Louis' sure the real reasoning for this is Liam's dream to pursue modeling and wanting someone there if things get tough or fall through. What are friends for, though?

“Are you even sure this is a good idea?" He asked. " I mean, maybe this a sign that we’re idiots for even doing this? Look at us; we're moving four hours away from the comfort of our mummy's homes. Something is just bound to go wrong.” Louis complained as he fiddled with his phone. 

They're stuck in the midst of rush hour. Yeah, so moving at the prime of the day when traffic is the thickest was probably one of the worst ideas ever. He blames Liam for this hot mess. If only they would have just left two hours earlier then maybe they could have already done moved in.

“Would you do me a favor and shush it?" Liam snapped, " You’re just upset that you now live three hours away from your boyfriend that doesn't know how to stick around the majority of the bloody time.” Liam added in. Louis just furrowed his brows; how fucking rude. He knows Liam isn’t a huge fan of Justin, but he doesn’t understand the concept of romance. A complicated romantic relationship that Louis won’t admit.

Being off and on with Justin for nearly three years is difficult to walk away from, Louis has an emotional attachment to him, especially since he sleeps with Justin even when broken up. It's just a delicate situation. 

“Like you’d even understand," Louis jeered, "You’re not the one I’m shagging at the end of the day,“ Louis just scrolled through his texts. Of course, Justin didn't even text him back, but he supposes that’s okay. They don't have to talk all the time. It’s not like Louis doesn't have any insecurities. Justin did cheat on him twice, but it doesn't matter anymore, and he most certainly doesn’t like to think about it. 

Negativity will just put a strain on his relationship, and they don't need any more tension. It’s been about maybe a year since the last incident. The trust was slowly built back over time, but Justin says it won’t happen again. Louis always believes him because why wouldn't he? He loves Justin. 

“Right, because why would I?” Liam said, obviously irritated; minding his own business after that. Which Louis was thankful for because he honestly doesn’t feel like defending himself more than he already does. 

“Anyways, how much longer until we get there, Liam?” Louis questioned. He pocketed his phone and nearly wanted to throw up at the traffic backup. This was going to take ages by the time they reach their apartment complex. It's probably going to be dark out at this rate. Dark out equals higher chances of being mugged and left for dead. 

“Honestly, at this rate probably within the next hour, but who knows,” 

Louis just shook his head. “This is why we should have left hours ago,” he said tartly, rolling his blue eyes. 

Unwinding once again into his seat. “Shush it, not another word,” Liam warned, turning up the radio dial to ease the tension a bit.

Like it makes a difference anyway, they'll be okay once they settle in. They just have to arrive first and move most of their stuff in. Louis doesn't get why Liam didn’t just hire someone to do this for them. Sure, it might cost them some money, but it would have saved them the hassle. Louis just didn’t realize how much stuff he had until he packed up his things.

When traffic was finally picking up, Louis was relieved. Perhaps they were going to make it before the sun goes down.

Louis was a bit repulsed when they turned onto a street, seeing how rundown and shabby the building’s looked. Okay, so maybe he didn’t come along with Liam to choose a flat. Maybe he just let Liam choose to deal with all the hassling and put all his faith in him. Louis knew he should have just trusted his instincts, but no, of course not.

“Please tell this is just a shortcut,” Louis groused

Liam just shakes his head and said, “Nope.” and Louis was officially disappointed once Liam had pulled into a car park.

The first thing Louis' eyes went to was the building. It was a low-rise, and it looked to be two stories high. It's dilapidated and Louis' not impressed in the least. With its atrocious paint job over its bricks that probably didn't even need that coat of paint. Not to mention the lack of decoration or plants of some sorts to welcome their tenants. The car park was not much better either just a hot mess that had grass growing through the pavement cracks. Beat up old junk cars was just sitting in the lot with a mix of slightly newer ones that didn't do it enough justice to make it look inviting. Also, Louis noticed that the iron fence outlining the car park was rather corroded, and Louis hopes that won't be a safety hazard come later. 

“You can’t be serious, Liam. What if this place is infested with spiders or rodents none the less? What if I get sick?" Louis complained. "I swear to god if you compromise my health, I won't let you live this down," 

“Try not to judge a book by its cover, Louis. Remember we’re on a budget. “ that still didn't compensate for the fact Liam picked a shit location. It’s not like Louis had anything against anyone that lives here. It’s just he doesn't see himself living here exactly where as there are much nicer buildings to choose from.

“You could have at least warned me that we were moving into a dump, I mean look at this place. The grass looks as if it hasn’t been cut in weeks and everything looks to be a sign that we shouldn't have moved in. I can't believe you took me away from my mum's house for this?” Louis said bitterly.

“Oh, stop it, Louis. You're way too judgmental." Liam says. "Once you see the flat you'll be okay. The manager told me that they’re just backed up getting things renovated around here," Liam just keeps trying to convince him. Louis' not dumb and he knows that what Liam's trying to do. “Also, try to be happy that I scored us a flat near the stairwell. Also, you know, if a fire happens, we have a shot to make it out alive.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Louis grumbled out as he unfastened his belt once Liam had parked near the entrance. “What’s our number again?” 

“Flat number 314B,” Liam said simply, handing Louis a copy of the key to their flat. “If you want, you can go check it out before we move things into it. You know so you can see more stuff you can complain about,” he teased, and Louis didn't appreciate that snarkiness to Liam's words. He can kindly fuck off.

“Hush, I have my reasons to complain. I knew I shouldn’t have put all my faith in you. So far this is strike one.” he says exercising his brows, taking the key from him. Louis decided maybe he should just head up and check it out, make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with it. He wouldn’t be surprised, though, considering what the outside looked like.

Once Louis made his way inside he was slightly impressed, only a little, though. The beige damask wallpaper was torn in certain spots and worn out, the cream colored crown molding was a nice touch but didn't help out the walls too much. At least it matched the baseboards and the casing around the white doors. The flooring was a bit of a let down as it was just cheap espresso colored carpeting. Which was nice that they wanted to make it all compliment one another, but it looked like they were trying too hard. The place reeked of discount linen air fresheners, and Louis hated that smell. He guesses he’ll have to get used to it, won’t he?

Louis made his way towards the stairs and slowly made his way up the steps considering they were a bit on the older side. Even the coating of paint couldn't hide it; they creaked with every step. Once he was at the top he seen their door that was on the left and just himself in. Once inside though all his judgment had gone out the window. He probably shouldn't have judged until he stepped foot in their flat, but oh well. 

The first thing Louis noticed was the size of their flat. It was quite spacious, but not exactly big either. The walls were beautifully painted with a cream color with the same baseboards and casing in the corridor. The only difference was there was no crown molding, which was fine. The floor was identical too but looked a little newer. Two windows were sitting beside each other in the living area. The next thing Louis' eye's landed on was the kitchen which looked a little snug and as he stepped foot Louis noticed it had dark cherry wood flooring. Hopefully, that won't cause some issues with their downstairs neighbors. What Louis did appreciate was the appliances that they had, they weren't top of the line, but neither old. Stainless steel from what it looked like. They had a decent sized fridge, stove, and a food cabinet. The cabinetry was decent; The base and wall cabinets matched the flooring, they were a bit dull, though, just a flat surface and no other than black handles and knobs decorating it. 

When ventured off into the bathroom he wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a joke. It's utterly hideous and does not match at all with the rest of their flat. The walls had tacky ivy wallpaper and forest green colored carpeting to match. Which Louis doesn't get why someone would have carpet in their bathroom to begun with. The shower wasn't any good, it seemed too cramped, and the bathtub wasn't very appealing either. The counter tops were atrocious too, sure they matched the kitchen, but it matched poorly in here that's for sure. Hopefully, they can renovate this soon enough before he has anyone stepping foot into this mess. 

Lastly, Louis headed off to check out the bedrooms. They were okay, a bit smaller than he expected. It seems big enough to fit a full-size bed of course. It matched the living room with its paint and carpeting; it did have a window in each. There were reach-in closets in both rooms which were nice touch, and they both had ceiling fans. So Louis can't complain. It's a lot better than he thought initially. He's sure Liam is just going to beam with pride knowing he was in the wrong for judging. 

Louis had gone back down to the car park when he saw Liam unloading their things onto the pavement. 

Does Liam know that it's going to take them more than one trip? 

It's just not a smart idea to unload everything because some nitwit could steal from them when they least expect it. "Liam what in gods name are you doing? You do know it's going to take us more than one trip up those bloody stairs. Also, we don't even know our neighbors yet. One of them is bound to be a thief." he complained. "You were right by the way; flats nice by the way," he says, not wanting to give Liam the satisfaction that he was right about not being judgmental.

“I thought it would just be easier, Louis. I guess we can do it your way if such a big deal, drama queen,” 

“I'm not a drama queen, thank you very much, Liam. I just know I’m right is all.” Louis says smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. Liam just shook his head at that and started picking up a box. 

With the both of them grabbing a box at a time and piling a lightweight one on top seemed to do the trick. It was Louis’ brilliant idea. Not only will it shave some minutes off, but it also saves them from icing their legs from going up those stairs countless times. All Louis knows is that they better be done before the sun goes down. He'd rather not be moving in when their's more chances of getting mugged.

An hour in and Louis could feel it in his thighs. Not that he wasn’t physically fit it's just conveying heavy boxes upstairs wasn't doing nice things for his body. If only maybe they had four more helping hands, then they would be close to done. Nope, not all because Louis had so much junk, he couldn’t part with. Also the fact they would head back to Doncaster tomorrow was exhausting. They needed to get there early so they could get a moving truck (to finish up the move) for their bed frames, mattresses‘, and other heavier items that wouldn’t fit in Liam’s car.

Louis was in the midst of carrying up a box with one piled high. He couldn’t see, so he just looked down to watch his footing. The last thing that needs to happen is to trip over his own two feet and sprain his ankle. Louis had to report to his new job in a few days so he can’t risk calling in on the first day. Who even does that? Surely not Louis Tomlinson.

Sadly he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings because when he got to the top of the stairwell, someone had bumped into him. The box the was on top of the bigger one had fallen off, and Louis cringed when he heard the box hit the floor once it fell down the stairs. The person that bumped into him never apologized or brought the box up to him. They were on their phone talking quite fast and left without a trace. Louis couldn't see who they were as he couldn't see nor turn around fast enough to catch the bastard. All Louis is that if he runs into whoever the hell that was again he's going tog give them a piece of his mind. That's if he ever finds out though, all he knows is that he has a deep voice and possibly lives on the topmost floor as himself. 

_Asshole_ , Louis thought.

Louis was peeved, he had to go all the way back down there and grab the stupid box that had fallen off. The box full of possibly broken dishes, that was labeled in big letters that read 'Fragile' so that's just great.

What the hell was Louis even thinking to put the glass stuff on top? Clearly, he wasn't. 

Louis just sighed and marched into the flat, setting the box on the floor. 

“Looks like someone is going to buy us new dishes with their first paycheck,” Liam teased as he came into the room setting down some of the boxes.

“Not my fault some asshole bumped into me and didn’t even bother to apologize or help,” he said hotly. Liam just shook his head with a stupid smile. Louis just ends up leaving the room to grab the remains of the box and bring it back up. Not happy once he opened it to discover most of the plates and bowls were going to be thrown out.

So the first day of moving was a real bust so far and to top it all off they're going to be sleeping on the floor tonight. In the middle of the living room with sleeping bags, how wonderful.

Once they finally unpacked the place was still half empty, a bit of shopping over time should do the trick. They still had some other important things to bring tomorrow; Louis just hopes getting settled in doesn't take too much longer. It's quite exhausting.

Louis was in the middle of messing with the kitchen sink, giving it a good scrub down, because who knows what been in it. He had been at it for about two minutes before Liam came waltzing over with a pinched expression on his face.

“Louis? Justin just texted me, asking me why you haven’t called him yet,” Liam said in a disapproving tone, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Why is he so anxious for you to ring him?” 

He swallowed thickly as he set down the sponge, taking out his phone, and seeing the notifications. “He's just worried, I guess. We did move quite far. Also, he’s coming up tomorrow with us; he’s probably just excited is all.” he replied with a not so convincing smile.

Things with Justin were okay, not ideal. They’ve been fighting lately because his boyfriend doesn’t like the idea of Louis living three hours away. Only because that implies less time they have together and more finances being spent.

“That’s a lie, and you know it. Justin always says he’s coming over to see you and what does he do half the time? Goes off with his friends." Liam complained. "Louis, just break up with him already. We moved away, and this is your chance to break ties and have a new start finally. Plenty of good looking men out here that would treat you much better.” 

“I never asked you for your opinion, did I?" Louis snapped at him. "I love him, Liam. It’s healthy not to spend twenty-four seven together, Justin just sometimes forgets to remind me that he has things come up is all.” 

Louis knows it's a lie, but that doesn't mean he's going to acknowledge it. He spent his birthdays by himself sitting there waiting for Justin to show up, to take him out to dinner as he promised and Louis believes his excuse come hours later. Justin never shows up or calls. It's always the same bullshit every year. Last year had Louis realize it for the first time that Justin did not make him as much of a priority as he should be. Louis stupidly chooses to believe it’s him being forgetful though and just makes up excuses for him. Louis just doesn't like to think about how he gives so much and receives so little in return. 

“Yeah, I bet he’s so anxious to hear about how nice of a place this is, yup, that’s why he’s calling. That’s why he sounded so annoyed when he didn't hear from you.” Liam commented. Louis just watched Liam walk off and go set up his sleeping bag in the living room. 

Louis just took off the latex gloves and shut the door behind him once he was int the washroom. He leaned against the door and put the phone to his ear. Heard it ring a couple of times before he heard that all too familiar gruff voice.

“Hey love, you called?” Louis said after Justin greeted him. 

“Yeah, I did. Why didn’t you call me when you got there? Are you okay?” Justin asked sounding a tad bit annoyed with him.

“I got busy. Also, I'm all right, babe. Flats nice, despite the outside, looking like a shit show. Remind me never to trust Liam's idea's,” he chuckled into the phone. 

“Well, you could always come back, baby. Live with your mum so I can see you more often.” Justin suggested, and Louis knew, he fucking knew Justin would say that. If only they would have just finally moved n together then maybe they wouldn't have to deal with being apart, but apparently to Justin their not ready for that type of step yet.So it looks like Louis is stuck for now and he wishes Justin wouldn't keep complaining about it. 

“Eh, I need to do this to be more independent. I told you this already, love. Also, I finally got my shot at a decent bar; you know how excited I was when the manager ringed me and told me I got the job. It beats that shitty pub I worked at. I need a new start, new faces, and better pay.” he explained. 

This was true, the bar he last worked at for nearly two years was fun, but the regulars weren’t so pleasant. Not to mention he was getting real tired of doing the same old drinks all the time. The same long island iced tea’s, beers, and sometimes a strawberry daiquiri. No one has ever asked for something else. Not even giving Louis a chance to shine brightly in his knowledge of mixed drinks. 

“I liked where you worked, though. It made it convenient to see you, and now it’s just going to be harder," Justin complained. "I’ll try to come down as much as I can, but I can’t make any promises, though.” Louis just scratched the back of his neck with his free hand at that. Hoping Justin's wrong and will, in fact, see him often. 

“You're still coming tomorrow for a few days, right?” Silence is all there was after that and a frown cast across Louis’ face. “Please tell me you’re still coming?” 

“Of course, I am, I just don’t know how long I can stay. Just depends on my manager's call.” Justin explained, and Louis was officially disappointed. Justin was supposed to stay over for five days, and now it got shaven down ( more than likely). He won’t even be surprised if Justin only spends one day with him because that's just how things go around here. 

“Right, of course,” Louis said calmly, even though he feels the opposite.

“Love you,” Justin said in a reassuring tone. Sometimes Louis wonders just how sincere his boyfriend is about his feelings and such and that's just sad. 

“Love you too. So much.” Louis attempted to smile, but it was useless because Justin probably needed to go. He was probably on his work break. “I have to go babe, but call me tomorrow before you come and get me.” yup, just like Louis thought.

“Will do, love,” Louis muttered before saying his goodbyes and shoving his phone into his pocket. Well, that was a letdown as always.

He ran his fingers over his face, trying to keep it together before he left the bathroom to see Liam standing by the couch with his arms crossed. 

“What is it this time? Can't come because his friend is having a sudden get-together?” Liam asked, knowing that look of disappointment on Louis’ face oh so well.

“No, and it's nothing like that, he just may have to leave a day earlier,” Louis explained knowing Liam will put his two cents in as usual. 

“I honestly don’t expect anything less to be honest. Louis I’m not going to keep telling you this, but you can do so much better than him. You deserve someone that will put you first and remember to be around for you and not push you away when you need them.” Liam lectured. "He treats you like your yesterday's newspaper. It just breaks my heart to see him continue to do this to you."

“Liam, everything's fine. Quit giving me relationship advice I don't even need or want. We haven’t broken up for a while, so theirs that, and sure, maybe he’s still upset that I moved hours away from him, but that's fine. So chill with those accusations you always spit out.” he said a little petulantly.

Liam just shook his head in disillusionment. “I'm just trying to be a good friend, Louis. You know if he loves you, then he would deal with it. It's his fault for not even asking you to move in with him in the first place. It's not the end of the world, though; he can make time to see you." Liam argues

“Would you stop? Please?” Louis snapped. He's so tired of everyone telling him he can do better, how Justin isn’t a good boyfriend, and blah, blah, blah. Same old shit every single day. Every time Justin fucks up.

“I’m only trying to help, but anytime I try you get defensive.” Liam retorted, furrowing his brows. Usually, Liam and Louis get on well. Always have since they've been best mates for years. It's just the topic of Justin bothered Louis when someone tries to give him unsolicited advice or opinions.

Louis just left it at that, no longer wanting to bicker with Liam about this. Not wanting to think about how he is disappointed that his boyfriend isn’t even trying already. Also arguing with Liam isn't helping either since his mood is already not the best.

So Louis wound up making his bed by Liam’s, and they talked about renovating the apartment mid-summer next year. Louis was also teasing Liam about meeting Mr. right soon.

“Oh come on, Liam. You’re bound to meet a handsome guy. This city is swarming with potential hunks. You’re always trying to give me advice, but what about you? You’ve been single for two years now.” he wiggled his brows playfully. Louis knew why Liam had closed himself off to the dating world. He got his heart broken in one of the worst ways any boy probably could. Aiden (Liam's ex) cheated on him for nearly a year with a girl, and she wound up pregnant. Liam vowed never to be serious again, never to give his heart away like that and just have casual sex. That was the worst, to be honest. Seeing his friend in pain like that because of a boy, and he knows that feeling all to well. Luckily for himself he doesn’t have to deal with a pregnancy, but still. It’s pretty fucking awful. No one deserves to be cheated on and Louis hopes maybe someday Liam will finally meet someone that proves that there are genuine guys out there. 

Louis wondered perhaps maybe this was another reason Liam decided to move here because he had plans to go to London with Aiden years ago. Maybe just maybe a small piece of him is filling that empty void in his heart by filling his dreams. Maybe Liam still isn’t over him, but Louis isn't sure. Liam doesn't talk about it, and he honestly can't blame him for it.

“I don’t know, Louis. If it happens, it happens.” Liam said, picking at the threading of his sleeping bag. 

“It won’t hurt you to try, since you know we moved, and like you said it’s a fresh start,” he pointed out with a small smile.

Liam just didn't say anything to that, and Louis wished there was something he could do to make Liam feel better about dating, but it's useless. It's probably going to take a couple more years for Liam to be okay again finally and that's fine. 

Louis just changed the subject about his job and didn't bring up the dating conversation for the rest of the night.

The next morning, however, was tragic, all because Louis could barely sleep a frigging wink and the damn birds chirping outside the window early in the morning woke him up. Yeah, his back was feeling the wrath of it and not to mention a stiff neck complementing it all. Louis knew he could sleep on the way to his mums while Liam drives, but then again, he was quite excited to see Justin even to think about sleeping. He should probably call Justin soon before they leave, but Louis is sure he’s more than likely not even up right now. 

So far London is a big load of bullshit. Sleeping on the floor, freezing his toes off, and not to mention Justin barely talked to him yesterday. So far he wishes he could rewind back time and tell Liam no, and suggest a nice flat only ten minutes from their mum’s. It would all just be so much simpler and easier on his relationship, but no. Louis just had to move three hours away from the guy he's in love with and his family. All because of a damn job that he scored. 

It was seven in the morning, and Louis was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands. Wearing an oversized wool jumper, joggers, and slippers, trying to keep warm on this chilly morning. 

Louis took a sip from his mug, watching Liam for a moment sleeping. Louis sort of believes they made the right decision. He wants Liam to get that modeling contract he's aspiring for, and he also wants to find out if Justin wants a future with him. Yes, Louis wants to move in with him, he wants to marry him, and just have a happy ending. It's just tough, and he's not so sure right now what's in either of their cards. Louis just hopes it gets better from here on out.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a pounding at the door. Louis furrowed his brows, wondering who in heaven’s name is wanting to visit in these hours?

After he had set down his mug and he answered the door and really wished he didn't. Louis wanted to set himself ablaze. He wished self-immolation was fucking possible right about now. 

The moment he saw who it was, Louis knew he was fucked.

The guy standing before him is very hot, and it makes Louis feel like he's in the depths of hell bathing in a pool of lava. Good god, he shouldn't be up this early. He sure it's just his mind fucking with him, it's just an illusion. He can't be real; he just can't.

“Hello.” the tall male said in a husky tone, a smile that could light up a room smiled back at him. Nope, definitely not an illusion and Louis could feel himself starting to get a little sweaty in the palms. He can't help but notice those beautiful green eyes that looked so pure and that long curly hair that cascaded past his collar bones made Louis want to tangle his fingers in. _No._ He has a boyfriend; he shouldn’t be so endeared by some stranger. He shouldn't think this strange man at his door is one of the hottest guys he's ever seen. 

All the red flags were there and Louis wishes he had it in him to slam the door right now. 

Louis hadn’t prepared for this; he hadn’t prepared to run into a fit bloke at all. God, he’s so unprepared. 

_Fuck. Don’t make a fool of yourself, act natural unless you want to scare him off and think you're some creep._ Louis thought to himself.

“Hey,” Louis greeted, his tone not so welcoming. Well not as warming ad he intended.

“I'm sorry if I woke you at all, I just wanted to welcome you to the building, and uh, I wanted to apologize about yesterday about what happened on the stairs. Didn’t mean to bump into you like that, I just had an emergency come up.” So this was who bumped into him. 

He is immediately forgiven, no questions asked.

“Ah, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have piled the boxes so high that I couldn't see,” Louis nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his stomach, not so sure where to put his hand. He was trying not to seem as if he’s cool, calm, and collected. Not that he is observing the tight ripped trousers that hugged his legs. God, he had nice legs and Louis wonders if he works out a lot. They're so toned from what he could tell and don't even get Louis started on how this man's top was off his shoulder and showing off his skin as if it's okay. It most certainly is not, and Louis wishes the boy would change into something else before.

“So, I made you a candle. Homemade from yours truly,” he remarked, pointing an accusing finger himself with his free hand. He gave Louis the candle that was labeled pumpkin spice. Louis quirked his brow at that because it wasn't even in season yet.

“Pumpkin spice? Isn’t it a little early for fall scents?” Louis said quizzically.

“Doesn’t have to be autumn to enjoy the scent. Where’s the law that makes it criminal to like pumpkin spice when it‘s out of season?” he questioned, “By the way, the names Harry if you were wondering. Your neighbor from flat 315B.” He nodded to his door.

Of course, he’s exactly right across from where he was standing, and that means more chances of running into Harry. Awesome. That just add more to his long list f things running him into the ground already. 

“The name’s Louis too by the way." Louis stated, " Ah, nice to know that I’ll see at least one familiar face in this joint,” Louis gripped the glass a little tighter. He was just standing there as he watched Harry for a moment and no he's not creepily staring at his strands of curls that looked so effortlessly placed on his right collar bone. Nope, definitely not. 

“Well, I guess I should let you go back to sleep or something. I do apologize though about the box incident. I wish I could make it up to you somehow, but I guess this candle makes up for it, doesn't it?" Harry explained," Maybe I'll see you around sometimes, Louis,” Harry winked with a smirk before disappearing back into his flat across the hall.

What was that? What seriously just happened?

This is bad, really fucking bad because one Louis has a boyfriend and secondly Harry is definitely endearing. He's just so charming and not to mention not to mention how Louis can go into a daze just looking at him.

Louis couldn't even give Harry a warm greeting, no, of course not. Now he's going to be pegged as the grouch of the building if Harry tells everyone about his meeting with Louis moments ago. Yeah, nice going there Louis. 

He set the candle down on the countertop and just shook his head thinking about what just happened. Wondering why he has to be attracted to that guy anyways, it's messing with his head right now. Louis can't help it, though, the guy is definitely different. His style is different, his off the shoulder loose black top paired with his ripped acid washed skinny trousers. The boots he wore to compliment it as well and Louis wonders what else he's going to wear. Harry had a style about him that Louis could appreciate. That's not the only thing either, his taste for pumpkin scented candles was also quite intriguing. Harry's someone Louis definitely is keeping tabs on because he kind of wants to get to know him. You know to become friends.

Only if Louis would just get his head out of the clouds and not stare like a hungry animal at him then maybe. What all Louis really knows is that the guy’s hot and it’s probably going to be awkward for a while until Louis loses his attraction towards him. It's bound to happen, most of the time it does. He's allowed to think other men are hot, so it is what it is. It'll fade, just like the rest of the times in the past. 

He just hopes this year to come isn't his worst enemy.

**LP**

Liam was silent as they drove back from Doncaster. He kept to himself because right next to him was Louis and Justin. Still quite upset for the fact that Louis wasn't having his boyfriend pay for the gas this time. All because apparently, Justin doesn't have any money right now. Of course, he doesn't. Bull shit. Liam knows it's a lie and Louis buying it, Justin's taking advantage as always. No for good freeloader. 

He always does this. Always. Justin cons Louis into buying him shit, borrows money, and claims he'll pay him back when Justin never does. 

It would be the best day of Liam's life when Louis finally dumps the fool for good. He's been there countless times when they broke up, consoling Louis, and he was there when Justin broke Louis' heart because he cheated. He's just so sick of the lying and the infidelity, and he's not even the one dating the guy. It' just an awful situation.

The way they cuddled in the seat beside him was nice to see for once, but knowing that possibly tomorrow things can change. He just knows by the way Justin isn’t there for a lot of stuff. Like Louis’ birthday two times in a row, for example, valentines day, and not to mention Louis had spent his mum’s wedding without his date because Justin couldn‘t get time off. Liam called bullshit on that, but Louis believed Justin. Liam knows Justin was probably with his friends getting high or drunk off their asses instead; he always puts Louis last. Liam's tried to get Louis to realize Justin's no good, but it never works. Louis' tied to the man and Liam wishes him better than that. 

It makes Liam sick when he hears Justin say how much he loves Louis because he knows it’s a lie. You don’t love someone and then don’t act like it at all. You don’t put them last, lie, and you certainly don’t cheat on them at all. 

When they had gotten back to the flat, Liam noticed that Louis and Justin couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and that made Liam feel ill. Justin kept pawing at Louis' bum which could have waited for the bedroom honestly. Liam just watched as Justin led Louis into the bedroom and Liam said nothing when he hears the door lock click.

Why did Liam become flatmates with his best friend with a boyfriend that only cares about himself and sex? Why?

As he sat down at the kitchen table, he took out his phone. He needed to look up the nearest library because he wanted to print off a map of London. So that way he won't get lost of course (duh).

He needed to mark his locations of where his potential jobs could be, future jobs, and just some local transit in case his shit car breaks on him. Liam just hopes that day doesn't come because right now he needs to focus on his career, not car troubles. He finally found something after some time, and it’s only a five-minute walk. Theirs no point in using the moving truck considering it’s too damn large to drive around with.

Liam left Louis a note before he left a little while later because he's courteous. Just in case Louis wondered where he headed off to and panicked if he couldn't reach Liam. Also, Liam wasn't up to interrupting Louis' alone time with his boyfriend. He's walked in on them once, and Liam has had the image of Louis underneath Justin for the longest time, Justin's didn't even stop once, they realized what happened, and they've never talked about it either. It's just too embarrassing and Liam cringes at the thought. 

The walk there too bad; he got to think to himself which was nice for a change. Not to mention that he didn't get lost on the way there either and that's a personal victory! 

Liam found himself on one of the computers at the library after he got there, finding a couple of decent maps online, and printing them off. The librarian was kind enough to help Liam out by giving him a newspaper that had job listings in them. 

He knew any job at this moment was crucial because he doesn’t want to make Louis the bread winner. Also, he would love to have his money to spend and just put aside for his semi-hopeful career.

When Liam had finished up and logged off, he decided to check out some of some of the books they have to offer, well old yearbooks. You know because those were always interesting to look at (and he's bored).

He sat down at one of the last empty tables (It's busy) and skimmed through the yearbooks mindlessly for a bit. Liam might as will kill time because Louis and his midday escapades with Justin were something Liam wanted to be far, far away from right now. 

“Excuse me, but Is this seat taken?” Liam was in the middle of looking at a yearbook from five years ago when he looked up and almost choked on his spit. Bloody hell!

Hello, gorgeous.

“No,” he said, quickly. 

The guy eyed Liam for a split second with his smoldering light brown (more so hazel) eyes before sitting down beside him. Which mind you almost knocked the wind out of Liam because someone this beautiful up close was suffocating.The guy was just so stunning to Liam with his beautiful eyes with his stupid eyelashes accentuating them. His dark hair a perfect contrast with his tanned complexion. His smooth-shaven skin that looks flawless and even if he did have stubble he'd look amazing. He's quite small looking, but that's okay Liam liked that this guy looked a bit tinier than him. Liam also liked how his white henley clung to his body, showing off everything. No, Liam didn't think it was hot when the guy pushed up his sleeves, of course not. Don't even get Liam started on that guy's smoky voice that's music to his ears.

Liam hoped the reason he got interrupted was an invitation to a date, but that's some wishful thinking. 

“Sorry, all the other seats are taken, and I need to work on a paper that's due.” the bloke explained. 

No, he doesn’t even need to say sorry. Not at all. The only thing he should apologize for is giving Liam almost an impending heart attack.

Liam could feel himself having heart palpitations for fuck sakes!

“It’s okay, really,” Liam assured the male with a smile before he looked back down at the yearbook. Okay, so maybe he started to feel a bit embarrassed for spending his afternoon in a library looking at old yearbooks. The school he never went to, mind you.

“What year did you graduate? I don’t think I‘ve seen you before” the guy asked curiously and Liam flicked his gaze up towards the guy and just stared at him blankly for nearly a minute. Oh, how he didn’t understand the question until he noticed the man’s eyes were on the yearbook itself. Great, now he’s going to come off as a weirdo.

“I- Um, just moved here actually. I was just looking for some family members.” yeah lie to his face, it’s not like Liam will ever see him again. So a little white lie to get out of embarrassment sounds about right.

“Ah, okay,” he said casually, starting up his laptop, and his attention-deflecting to the screen in front of him. “Where did you move from?” he questioned, typing away at his computer.

“Doncaster,” Liam answered, and the bloke's eye’s shifted to Liam and nodded to that. 

“My friend, his sister, lives in that area with her husband, well recently moved to that area. Is nice, but London’s better,” 

Liam could agree with that; London definitely had more job opportunities for one and two the mystery man sitting right next to him. The most gorgeous guy he’s ever laid his eyes on. One too beautiful for the world and Liam, thanks whatever deity in the sky that he is lucky enough for this conversation between them.

Liam spent the next hour just sitting there almost having two massive heart attacks. All thanks for this bloke looking flawless running his hand through his disheveled quiff and the way he sucked on his bottom lip when concentrated hard. Even when he typed, he looked so effortlessly sexy. Okay, maybe Liam was a fucking weirdo again, but discreetly. It's not a huge deal, well maybe, but this is a once in a lifetime chance being up close and personal with an actual piece of live art. 

It all came to an end of Liam sneaking glances at the bloke when the laptop closed and yawned. “Well, it was nice meeting a fresh face that isn't out of their head but thanks for the seat. I owe you one,” he said with a smile, putting his tablet into his bag.

Liam wanted to make up so many excuses right now to get the guy to stay so he could admire him. Seriously the guy is way too gorgeous, and Liam feels like this is his only chance to have a conversation with a bloke that could easily pass for a supermodel. It almost makes him feel a bit insecure about his passion.

Also, does he have a name? Well, Liam supposes he wouldn’t expect being told his name considering what are the chances of running into him again? They literally sat together not even long enough to get a back story on him, so Liam's not expecting him to possibly give out his name. He's probably in a relationship anyways with a face like that.

“See you around,” the guy simpered and gave a little wave before leaving Liam to scream in his head alone mentally. Yeah, that was probably the first and last time of ever being graced with that kind of beauty. He is going to cherish this moment and rub it in Louis' face… Or maybe that’s a horrible idea. Louis will more than likely make a huge deal about it. Every time in the past when he went on a date someone has to make a huge deal, asking Liam when they’re going to go out again, and so on. Liam doesn't need the reminder that he has horrible luck when it comes to men and surely doesn’t need some people to think he has trouble finding someone to go on a date with either.

When Liam went home, he was a bit disgusted when he saw Justin lounging on the couch; alone. Liam suspects Louis is napping after his sexcapade or he's showering. Either way, Liam wishes Justin would buzz off and go somewhere else.

Liam did not want to be alone with him right now, not ever. They don't get along. The last time they had a formal conversation, it ended with Louis stepping between the two of them. If only Justin didn’t un-break his promises and didn’t cheat on Louis, then maybe that would have been avoided. Maybe they could be somewhat civil with one another, but no of course not. Justin doesn't care enough to stop, and Liam still doesn’t understand why Louis keeps handing out second chances to Justin. Justin's a tool and it's sad that Louis can't even see it because he has such a huge heart that clouds his judgment.

“Hey, I’m going out for a while, tell Louis I’ll be back before dark,” Justin said as he got to his feet, and Liam quirked his brow, eyeing him suspiciously. Where is he even going? Does Justin have friends out here too that he just has to ditch Louis for? 

"I hope you know he's not going to be happy that you left, but I guess I can disappoint him just for you," Liam said with snide. Justin just rolled his eyes and left without a word. That spokes volumes to Liam on how just important Louis was to Liam. Clear as day. 

Liam just sunk onto the couch, trying not to think about Louis and his relationship troubles. He’s also trying not to think of scenarios’ where he runs into that mystery man again. Liam’s definitely not thinking about making it a habit of finding him online.

To say he spent the next couple of hours on his phone in search of the man wouldn't be a lie. Of course, he made no success as he didn't have the guys name. Liam wished he would have nodded up and just asked for it. Except his mind got the wits about him and couldn't even hold a conversation with him. Usually, he'd have no problem chatting them up, but something's different about the gorgeous man. He makes Liam just so nervous. 

Who even knows, maybe fate will bring them together. If it’s meant to happen, it will. 

Liam's head shot up when he heard one the doors open and pocketed his phone. 

“Li? Where’s Justin?” Louis asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes, and yawning a bit. Liam looked at the time and mentally cursed to himself because it's getting fairly later into the evening. 

“He said to tell you he was going out,” Liam felt awful saying that. The last thing he wanted to do was make his best mates into a sad mood because Justin left. Liam sometimes wished that Justin would feel like shit for some of the things he does or at least acknowledge it bothered Louis. Except Justin doesn't and go's by his own wants and needs.

Liam sighed when he saw all the love bites peppered onto Louis’ neck and the way he had trouble sitting down. Liam’s not too worried about it, though, he knows too much about Louis' sex life. To his knowledge, Louis is a bottom and likes it a little rough. There are something’s Louis should really keep to himself, though. Liam could literally write a whole novel on Louis’ sex life because Louis' not afraid to have the world know his business. 

The disappointment in Louis' eyes made Liam feel kind of sick to his stomach. He knows Louis is upset; Liam knows they had plans to go out tonight, and he knows Louis needs his boyfriend right now. Especially with what limited time they had together. 

“I'm sure he'll be back before it gets late, Louis," Liam reassured him.

“Right,” Louis said weakly. Louis' voice broke a piece of Liam’s heart; He hated to see him like this. Liam's never liked seeing Louis get repeatedly let down, and be treated like rubbish.

“Want to help me look for a job?” Liam decided maybe a change of subject would get Louis into a better mood. 

Louis just shook his head and sighed, “Did he say where he was going?” Louis questioned, taking out his phone and probably shooting his boyfriend a text. Liam just shook his head as Louis gnawed on his bottom lip, and walked into his bedroom.

In a way, Liam is glad he doesn't have to deal with that type of situation himself. Honestly, Liam just can’t imagine wasting time on someone that's not around to being with. 

Then again Liam can't imagine being in a relationship, well maybe. The guy he met at the library seemed to remind him of what he was missing out on. Still just because he sat next to a nice, handsome guy didn't mean he needed to be back into the dating pool. Unless it's like cosmic force and repeatedly run into each other and over time fall in love. Ha, yeah like that would ever happen, to Liam no less. 

But he wouldn't necessarily be opposed to the idea if the man asked him out. You know because who would toss away an evening with that bloke? Anyone without a brain would say no. 

So, Liam hopes one day he gets that chance to see if it's all worth it again.

**LT**

Over the course of two days, Louis hadn't spent much time with his boyfriend. Also, he had a run-in with Harry at the post yesterday morning. They made small talk, and that went better than the first time they had met. Louis was calmer and didn't want to run for the hills. Louis learned that Harry happens to make candles and it’s apparently his hobby. Strange one, but Louis thinks it’s quite fascinating. Most men around his age aren't into candle making, but Harry seems different (in a good way). Harry likes the pumpkin spice scent in the summer, and probably likes it all year round too. Louis honestly found Harry impressive altogether from only running into him twice, but there’s just something a bit different about him. Maybe it’s his grungy style or maybe it's a fact he told Louis that he also makes homemade soaps when they got their post. Not every day do you run into a bloke that makes soaps and candles, especially an attractive one.

It happened again today, right when Louis was grabbed the mail. Honestly, Louis wished they didn't run into each other today because he wasn't in the best mood right now. Last night he had gotten into an argument with his boyfriend and turns out Justin is leaving a couple of hours. Much earlier than Louis had intended him to stay.

“I sense a pattern,” Harry stated, and Louis could feel every bone in his body start to tremble just a little when he noticed how close they were. 

Why did they have to neighbors, why?

“A pattern? Enlighten me.” Louis looked over to Harry, quirking his eyebrow. 

Harry just smirked, “You know like running into each other frequently, maybe it’s a sign we‘re soul mates.” he tiredly laughed. “But who knows, it’s all probably just a coincidence. “ Harry added in before opening his mailbox. 

“Yeah, coincidence," Louis muttered under his breath," Anyway, it was nice to see you again at this fantastic hour,” Louis said dryly.

“Likewise,” Harry replied, thumbing through his envelopes. “When will the big wigs let me live? Bills are so overrated.” 

“You need bills to keep you in check, and nothing’s free in this world, well except for family, but that's beside the point. There will always be money to spend unless you live off the land I guess.” 

“Really? I believe we agree to disagree, then. Music is free depending on your source,” Harry explained, "Oh and sex too I mean unless you're that type of person to pay for sexual favors I guess." well he isn't wrong.

Louis had pointed accusing finger at him as if he did the 'you got me there' gesture. “Sadly, I’m not musically inclined, and neither is my roommate Liam. So I resort to supporting the big companies like Apple and getting my music with my hard earned cash.” Louis explained as he looked down at his mail. “Not all of us are lucky.”

“Well, that’s why there is a thing called practice, and an amazingly good teacher,” Harry said so smugly, and it irked Louis is a way.

“You don’t say?” Louis said sarcastically. Smiling afterward to show he was joking to keep the mood light and airy. 

Harry just shook his head at that, “You’re different, Louis. In a good way.” Louis wondered what he had meant by that. That thought quickly washed from his brain when he got a text from Justin asking him where he was.

“So I'll see you tomorrow around the same time for round three?” Louis joked. Harry just gave Louis a smile with a little wave before disappearing up the stairwell. God, Harry's so captivating it's almost not right. 

Louis made his way back up to his room to see Justin laying in bed watching some telly, rubbing his forehead. Louis set the mail onto the bedside table, crawled in bed, and gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

“How’re you feeling, love?” Louis asked softly, as he laid beside his boyfriend, resting his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, and tucking his face into his shoulder. Justin sighed, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him close. 

“How do you think I’m feeling? I need another shot of vodka and maybe some morning sex with my baby,” Louis furrowed his brows at that. “Where your bum is riding me and doing all the work, doesn’t that sound nice? hmm?” Justin suggested, ghosting his hand down Louis’ arm. 

“Babe, I’m not even in the mood. I’m still upset with you about last night.” Louis explained. Justin made a face and Louis pulled away from him, propping up on an elbow to be more comfortable. “ Please stay one more day, we had plans. I won’t get to see you for almost two weeks.” 

Justin looked up at Louis, eyeing him up and down, and looking a bit agitated. “I can’t. My manager told me I had to come back to work early because of short staffing. I promise two weeks from now I'm all yours.” Justin brought his hand up and caressed Louis’ cheek softly.

“But you originally got this time off a month in advance. You promised me we would check out London together before I started my job,” Louis frowned.

Justin sighed, and Louis knew he shouldn't even have brought it up. “Do you not understand that I’m not in charge of my employment? Do you want me to lose my job? Because if I do, then that means I can't see you." Justin argued as he rested his hand on the small of Louis’ back.

“And what if plans change? what if your boss says it’s an inconvenience?” 

“Stop worrying; it’s all going to work out,” Justin reassured him, rubbing his back once more. “If it makes you feel any better we have all day to do whatever before I leave today.” No that did not make it better, Louis was not happy about this. He thought his boyfriend would be here for him and spend time together before they're apart for a while. 

When Justin pulled Louis on top of him and gave him a kiss on the lips, he said, “I love you, and I promise I will make it up to you, okay?” he reassured Louis, before giving him another kiss.

Louis had nodded before he rested against Justin. “We can spend all day in bed, doesn’t that sound nice?” Justin questioned, yeah, totally. Not that Louis wanted to go out for lunch, or anything. 

So basically they spent their last day together in bed, cuddling, and shagged twice. Sure, it was nice, and Louis loved every moment of it, but he's disappointed. He wanted to go out and do things; he wanted to explore with Justin, and maybe go out to a nice dinner. Nope, Louis ended up ordering pizza and staying in his sleep clothes. Even Liam had asked Louis when he left the bedroom if they were going out today and Louis wanted to say yes, but he couldn't lie. Not to Liam's face. 

Louis was in his room changing into an oversized jumper a little later on. Trying to dress himself but it's too hard when his boyfriends hands are on his hips and pressing into him from behind. 

“ ’mm going to miss you, baby. Going to have a rough night’s sleep.” Justin had cooed into Louis’ ear before he pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.

“Play hooky? For me?” Louis asked one last time, being hopeful as always. Justin let out a deep sigh that Louis knew was a negative confirmation. “You know what, I get it, it’s fine,” Louis said weakly pulling away from Justin, and helping him pack the rest of his overnight bag. 

“You’re not upset are you?” Justin questioned as he went and sat down on the bed. Louis just bit his lip and shook his head as he folded some of Justin's shirts into a pile, before shoving them in neatly. “Can’t wait to come back to see you, we will talk on the phone and text as we normally do. Nothing’s going to change.” Louis looked at his boyfriend for a moment and hope he held to his word. He hoped Justin doesn't say things he doesn't mean this time. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise. I’ll even call you tonight before bed, how’s that sound? Hmm?” Justin proposed as he patted his lap

As much as he was still upset, Louis nodded before he went over and nuzzled into his boyfriend's lap. Arms snugly went around him, and Louis just didn't want this to end so soon. 

“Maybe have a little dirty chat to? Get your mind off things.” Justin suggested as he placed a kiss on Louis’ neck. Louis rolled his eyes and shoved at his boyfriend's chest playfully.

“That depends if you can turn me on over the phone, then by all means, but good luck with that babe.” Louis winked.

Justin smirked as if he already had a plan in place to ensure that it will happen. Justin leaned into Louis' ear, his breath hot against his skin. “Oh trust me, baby, that won't be hard. Also, id it helps, I’ll leave you all hot and bothered in the car before I get out.” 

“You wouldn’t. Don’t be evil, you know I’ll stay with you if that happens.” Louis pouted, Justin knew if he managed to turn him on in the car ride it’s going to go down in Justin’s flat. 

"Can't make any promises, "Justin whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Louis' spine. 

After some time of sharing a kiss here and there and Justin saying explicit things in his ear they finally finished up with Justin's bag. To be honest, Louis wasn't ready to let Justin leaves just yet, but he wasn't getting his way. Justin promised him that they'd be okay and Louis believes him. Everything will be fine two weeks from now. 

As expected the ride back to Doncaster was painful, not only because Louis was upset, but the fact he was supporting a hard on in his joggers didn’t help at all. His boyfriend wasn’t kidding around either and bloody hell they can’t do anything because of Liam being next to them. Louis couldn’t get those dirty whispers out of his head, his thigh being rubbed, and not to mention his boyfriend’s crotch staring back up at him. Justin sitting with his legs open wide enough and pressing his pelvis up really should be illegal.

When they dropped Justin off Louis was really tempted to give Liam money to sit and wait outside while he and Justin have some 

When they dropped Justin off Louis was tempted to give Liam money to sit and wait outside. He had wanted one last shag before they said their goodbyes, but unfortunately, that didn't happen. Justin just gave Louis a hug and kiss before he disappeared inside the building.

The ride back to London seemed longer, and to be honest, Louis wanted to turn his car around right now. He just got his car back from his mum's; he's driving back to London alone with his mind telling him to turn around. He doesn't give in though because it's silly and he should trust his boyfriend. 

To say, Louis' night was shit wouldn't be a lie. By midnight he knew Justin ha let him down once again with no calls or texts. He got nothing, and it made Louis feel sad because he knew he shouldn't ever get his hopes up so high. It's just tough, though because he loves Justin, so much. 

The next day, however, was slightly, only a smidge better when Justin had sent him a text message saying he was sorry. It made Louis feel better that he acknowledged it but it still bugged him. 

Louis was in the mirror fixing his mess of a quiff as he sighed to himself in frustration. Saying he was nervous about his first day on the job was an understatement. Louis felt uneasy, but that could just be his nerves talking. It is his first day on the job, after all; things could go wrong. Louis' hoping and wishing for a smooth night, it should go smoothly because he’s going to be helping out one of the other bartenders. They're supposed to show him the ropes, and hopefully, whomever it is isn’t a prick or a know it all.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and Liam was standing in the doorway, smiling. 

“What, Liam?” Louis asked, trying to hairspray his hair into perfection. Spraying until it felt frozen enough to withstand a wind storm.

“Excited for your first day?” Liam questioned, taking a sip of his tea from the teal colored mug. “If you’re nervous just relax, you’re an excellent barman, and I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” 

This is the reason why Louis is thankful for having a mate like Liam, always giving him encouragement when he needed it the most. Always made things on a positive note when it's a stressful situation.

“Plus, you’re not entirely on your own tonight, maybe I’ll stop by to see you.” Liam mentioned. 

“No, no, no, and no. Don’t even think about it. I don’t need any distractions tonight.” Louis insisted, fixing the buttons on his black short sleeved button up.

“Louis, you’re going to be fine, whether I show up to embarrass you or not. Just relax a little.” Liam said, and Louis shook his head, getting a bit frustrated with the stingy top button before calling it quits.

“How can I relax when I have to leave in like twenty minutes, and I barely know my way around here? Not to mention that this is a whole new ball game for me tonight. New area and new people, they might not like me. You have no idea how stressful it is.” 

“Louis, once you gain your confidence back up you’ll feel better about this whole thing, just think positive.” Liam encouraged him with a small smile. “You’re Louis Tomlinson; you can do anything. Just because someone is there longer than you or has more experience doesn’t mean you should feel like total shit. You got this in the bag.” he said before leaving Louis alone. 

Louis knew Liam was only trying to get him to relax a little, to see that he’s over thinking it. Is it just hard you know?

After having mini spikes of heart palpitations going from his flat to his car, he was thankful he survived. Happy that he didn't run into Harry either because that would do him no good. 

Come the time he's sitting in his car sandwich between two lavish convertibles outside his place of employment; he was nervous. Louis' sitting in his car taking a deep breath and trying to come up with all the reasons why he shouldn't be freaking out. 

“You can do this; you waited years for this.” Louis tried talking sense to himself, but as time got closer, he felt his nerves settling in more and more. This place was packed as he can tell by the surrounding cars, paralleled parked, and no empty spots in clear sight. People standing outside by the door in small groups, having a smoke, chatting, and laughing. 

When the time had come to a head in he was sweating bullets. He had absolutely no idea what the hell he was getting himself into tonight. He's scared to find out but in the mix of getting a small tour from his manager to meeting his coworkers he realized maybe he was overreacting. Things aren't burning to the ground, and he's not being let go, so maybe it's a sign Liam was right after all.

The staff was quite friendly. There was Lucas, who was a bit older and seemed a little more reserved. Then Niall who was around Louis’ age and very friendly. Louis is probably going to hang around this Niall guy if he’s cool enough. They’re only three of them for tonight‘s shift after the manager had left, and Louis feels nervous once again. He's not sure who this night will go and unsure of how his other coworkers he'll meet throughout the week will like him too. 

Niall told Louis that he would be showing him the ropes and be his shadow for the night. Which Louis was quite thankful for, as much as Lucas looked incredibly knowledgeable, Niall just seems more like his kind of company.

The first half of the shift went surprisingly okay, Louis quickly learned the ropes, got to know Niall a little better, and found they had a bit in common. He’s sure they'll be friends soon enough, they click well like Liam and himself. So theirs one positive to come out of this job so far, hopefully.

When it was time for Niall to take a break, he cupped Louis' shoulder and smiled. “I believe you can handle it for fifteen minutes, yeah?” 

“I think I can handle it.” 

Niall smiled, “Well, if you have any trouble don’t hesitate to ask Lucas for help. I have faith in you, though; So all the luck, pal.” he patted Louis on the shoulder before he disappeared into the crowd.

Louis was in the middle of picking up napkins that had fell onto the floor when he suddenly wished Niall would come out and save the day.

“I didn’t know they hired a new bartender?”. Harry announced, and Louis cursed to himself as he stood up straight and threw the napkins into the small bin behind him.

“Well, I just started here,” Louis explained, leaning on the counter a bit. He noticed that no one else was up here getting drinks, more so on Lucas’ end and he felt a wave of nervousness hit him. Probably because he's alone with Harry and his stupidly attractive face.

“Interesting.” Harry said, taking a seat down at the bar, licking his lips. “Can I get a Cosmo? Please.” he grinned, watching Louis intently. 

Harry likes cosmopolitans, who would have thought? He seemed more like a beer kind of guy, but Louis was wrong. Maybe he does need to take Liam's advice and stop being so judgmental. 

“Here you are, the classic,” 

“Louis?” Harry asked as Louis was mixing up the other drinks for his customers. 

"Yes?” Louis hummed out, setting a Bloody Mary down in front of a lady before turning his attention to Harry. 

“Now that I know you work here, we're going become pals real quick I am a regular here, you know,” Harry stated matter of factly as he took a sip of his drink.

“Well, good to know, because if I come up missing, it'll all be on you because who knows what kind of lad you are. Could be a stalker for all I know." Louis teased. 

“You wish, babe.” Harry winked before taking a sip of his drink. “Anyway, is Niall here tonight?” he questioned, resting his elbow on the table, and propping his head on his wrist. “He’s usually at this one.” Louis nodded, checking the time. Niall should be back soon.

“Yeah, he told me to take over for a bit, but tomorrow night I’m alone little pup.” 

“Little is right.” Harry snickered, and Louis furrowed his brows. Who does Harry think he is?

“So how many nights are you going to work in this joint? Hmm?” Harry asked, watching Louis work the counter.

“Five days, maybe just depends.” Louis shrugged.

“So, we will have tons of time to become pals then. Good.” 

Louis just shook his head and didn't say another word to that because what would he say? He has nothing to add and because maybe he's not going to get his hopes up over a possible new found friendship.

“Alright, Louis I'm back. Thanks for covering.” Niall said, cupping his shoulder from behind. “Ah, and I see you met Harry too. Just be careful of him those charms. He does it to all the newbies for the free drinks. So don’t fall for it.” 

“Oh trust me, I’m far from falling for his charms,"

“Niall would quit telling Louis shit; you're stating false facts." Harry rolled his eyes.

“How are they false facts when you do it right in front of me every time? you're delusional if you think I don't notice." Niall shook his head as he crossed his arms. 

Harry sighed, “Fine, maybe I do charm them, but it's not my fault they always fall for it.” he chuckled. 

“Too bad I didn’t fall for it.” Louis cut in, grinning.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Harry waved him off, winking at Louis after.

“Oh yeah, Louis you can take a break if you want,” Niall said and Louis, of course, was jumping for joy because he needed to see if Justin has texted him at all. 

“Leaving me now? “ Harry asked with a small pout that could seriously give Louis a heart attack. 

“ ’m only taking a break. I’ll be back,” Louis explained before walking off, noticing Niall shaking his head and exchanging a few words to Harry, and making him up another drink.

Having sat in the break room wasn’t much fun, to be honest. No texts from his boyfriend. No calls. Nothing. Louis sent him a text instead to remind Justin about his existence. 

_**Love you, babe** _

Louis knows he probably won’t reply, but it’s worth a shot. He misses Justin and wishes in some way Justin would show up and surprise him. That's highly unlikely, but it's a nice thought. 

Ten minutes later Louis walked out of the break room and went outside to clear his head. He sat on the empty bench and crossed his arms to warm himself from the night’s chill air. Ignoring the mild drunks talking and being idiots outside the bar. 

“Everything okay?” Louis looked up when heard that familiar voice and Harry's occupying the spot beside him. 

“I suppose, just have a lot going on.” 

“You want to talk about it?” Harry asked, slinging his arm across the top of the bench, looking down at Louis.

“Not really,” Louis said as he slid further down into his seat. 

It went silent between them and Lousi noticed Harry wasn't moving when the wind chill gusted. Louis wonders if Harry's waiting for his taxi or something, which Louis hoped came any moment now. He could just smell the liquor mixed with his intoxicating cologne that Louis could just bathe in.

On a lighter note, I’m quite happy to see another bartender working here that I can get on well with,” Harry mentioned, nodding to him. “Lucas isn’t my cup of tea. Neither is Sandy or Michelle, their a little old school for my tastes.” 

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked, flicking his gaze up to Harry. Shivering slightly from the chilliness setting around them.

“Yeah, you're kind of cool I guess and easy to talk to.” he smiled a little. “Make a killer Cosmo too by the way.” well that felt like a big pat on the fucking back. Louis was grinning ear to ear. What a boost!

"So I'm only just kind of cool? Hmm, well then I guess one can never be as cool as you, Harry" Louis teased, and Harry just smiled and didn't say anything else. 

Their conversation ended when Harry’s ride came, leaving Louis sitting there alone, and watching the cab drive off. Louis sat there a little longer before he headed into the warm building, checking his phone one last time, and just shook his head.

The rest of his shift went great; Louis got his mind off all Justin related things. Niall was able to bring a smile to his face on more than one occasion, and he found out Niall is part of a billiards team for this place. Louis also knew Niall had a fiancée of two years, whom he’s marrying this next spring.

So Louis’ first night wasn’t all too bad, to be honest.

When he got home, Louis was in bed in just his pants and staring at his phone. Wondering why Justin left him on read over an hour again and never wrote back.

Louis knew he shouldn't have even bothered tonight, and he knows he won't get a text either way. Louis just tosses his phone onto his nightstand and pulls the blanket closer to him. Thinking about Justin and hoping his boyfriend just forgot to respond back and got busy. He doesn't think much more about it before he nods off. 

**~~~~~~**

It's now Friday night, and Louis felt like he belonged after the past week of learning the ropes. He and Niall got on well, and Louis had invited Niall over for a board game night to hang out. Liam and him needed more friends, so why not?

Louis was popping some popcorn as Liam was setting up the board game (Clue) at the kitchen table. Sure, it may seem a bit boring to play these things on a night off, not going out, but Louis' out every night. It just sounded nice to have a night in, and Niall didn't oppose to the idea when Louis told him he'd come. So they must be doing something right. 

“So, this co-worker of yours he’s cool, right?” Liam asked.

Louis nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, I mean if he weren't then he wouldn't be coming over, Li. You’ll love him, and if you don’t I give you full permission to use the living room to host your annual charades party with your cousins this year,” he smirked. Liam and his silly parties.

Liam just shook his head at that and went back to setting up for their guest. Louis poured the buttery hot popcorn into a big salad bowl before he set it on the table and along with a few water bottles he grabbed form the fridge. Everything seemed perfect so far, and Louis' satisfied and hopes Niall end up not getting too bored and ends up making an excuse to leave. 

There was pounding at the door, and Liam had gone over before Louis could to answer it. 

"Ey, you must Liam, right?" Niall asked from Louis could hear from where he was standing. 

Liam nodded and moved to let the blond come in, kicking off his shoes at the door, and rubbing his hands together. It's probably cold outside tonight, and Niall's not wearing a jacket. 

"Hey, Niall. Up to get your arse kicked tonight?" Louis joked as he slid down into is seat, cracking open one of the waters. 

Niall had furrowed his brows before he sat across from Louis, sending him a challenging glare. "Oh if anyone is getting their arse kicked it's you, Tomlinson. I'm the best at Clue, so suck for you both." 

Louis just shook his head and shoved some popcorn into his mouth as Liam sorted out the cards with a smile on his face. 

Playing the game of Clue usually ended up with Louis embarrassing himself by taking it too seriously. Getting too into it and thankfully Niall didn't seem too annoyed by Louis' outbursts when things didn't go his way. 

“Oh come on, you’re a liar, and you know it.” Louis threw his card down, fiddling his brows. “You have to have at least one of the three, Liam.” and Liam just shook his head with a smug look.

“Now, now, don’t be testy with me, Louis." Liam wagged, his finger in the air, giving Louis a pointed look. 

“I’m so entertained. This is fucking great.” Niall chimed in, shoveling down on the rest of the popcorn.

As the game continued, they ended up having to stop all thanks to Louis getting an unexpected phone call from Justin. 

“Excuse me for a second,” Louis said, going into his room, and shutting the door.

“Hey, babe,” Louis cooed when he answered the call. 

“How’s my baby doing? Miss me?” 

“Of course, wishing you were here right now, I miss your kisses,” Louis said lovingly as he laid on his back to get more comfortable. 

“ ’mm, yeah? Do you miss my hugs too?” Justin asked.

Louis bit his lip, “Of course I do.”

“What about me holding you?” Justin asked, his tone is laced with lust and a touch of eagerness. 

“Yes, as always.” 

“Do you miss when I hold you against the bed, pressing my hard cock against your pretty bum? Hmm?” oh sweet baby Jesus. Louis bit his lip and nearly trembled at the thought.

No. Now was not the time to get impure thoughts and have a wank over the phone. He had a guest for crying out loud.

“Babe… please. I have company over.” Louis spoke up, trying to end this sexual conversation.

“Baby we haven’t had phone sex in a while, I’m fucking horny.” Justin sounded a bit agitated, and Louis felt a little bad.

“We can do this later tonight, okay?” 

“And how much longer is that? Hmm? I might not even be hard anymore then.” Justin huffed into the speaker.

Louis furrowed his brows, “ Justin… I don’t know.” 

“I guess porn it is for me tonight, maybe tomorrow night we can have some time, then.” He groused.

“Babe... I’m sorry.” Louis frowned, feeling awful.

“No, you don’t need to apologize. I’m sorry baby. I'm just a bit frustrated is all. I don’t mean to get lippy with you; I just miss you is all.” Justin explained, and that still didn't make Louis feel better. 

“It’s fine, love. Promise,” Louis lied because honestly, he didn't feel like talking about it. 

After getting off his phone, Louis joined the two lads again who were having a great laugh over some video they were watching on Niall’s phone. Good, they were bonding, so that's a nice sign. 

“Hey, Louis! You got to watch this! It’s hilarious, we‘ve watched it on loop at least thirty times.” Niall waved Louis over. 

It was just a video of two guys trying the corn on the cob challenge (which is fucking dumb), and it was hilarious. To be completely honest it made him feel better. 

“Yeah, that is some quality content right there my friend, very cringe worthy yet funny .” he snickered, taking a seat down at the table after watching on loop a few times.

Niall pocketed his phone, “So, Liam told me you have a boyfriend. That’s cool.” Niall said with a small smile. Louis glared at Liam and shook his head. He wished he was the one to tell him, but oh well. Not a big deal then he supposes since Niall's okay with it. 

“Yeah, been with him for a while, Justin's great. Just got off the phone with him, actually.” 

“Always nice to see someone happy and having a companion, no offense Liam.” Niall reached over and patted his back. Liam just rolled his eyes, and shaking his head. Louis just smirked because Niall has no idea how funny that was to Louis. 

“He makes me happy,” 

“Good, that’s what matters most,” Niall said.

Louis had kept quiet about his relationship after that, just bonding with Niall more, and getting Liam and Niall even more acquainted. So by the time Niall left a few hours later, him and Liam were cleaning up the mess they had made.

“He’s pretty cool, definitely seems like a nice lad,” Liam spoke up, breaking the silence as put the board game away. 

“Told you,” Louis said with a smug look on his face, throwing the empty bowl into the sink.

“So, is everything okay with Justin? You were in your room for a while.” Liam asked, and Louis didn't feel like talking about this right now.  
“Everything’s fine. Just a bit of sexual tension is all.” Louis explained.

“My brain, my poor brain,” Liam groaned.

“You’re the one who asked.” Louis winked, laughing a little.

“God, please don’t tell you guys are having phone sex.” Liam shuddered, and Louis kept quiet, leaving Liam just to shake his head and disappear into his bedroom.

It was three in the morning when Louis was asleep when he got a text from Justin asking if he was up. Louis didn’t have the energy right now, he was so tired, and it was the wee hours of the morning. Louis had sent him a message saying he was up and in return he received a picture message of Justin’s dick. So Louis made himself get up to have a very late night phone sex, sexting round.

He needs to talk to Justin about contacting him when he’s sleeping when he's in the mood. Louis can't do it, especially when he has work the next day. 

It definitely messed with his sleep pattern that night; that’s for sure.


	2. II.

  
**LT**  
Spending this mid September Wednesday morning at the coffee shop across the street is what Louis depended on when he wasn’t up to fussing with his own. Actually, he really just wanted his french vanilla iced coffee and a muffin, and honestly, that’s the only thing that sound appealing to waking up wide eyed at six in the morning. Now it’s eight in the morning and he’s glad it’s not too busy, and then he got a text from Niall as he waited in line. Niall asks him what he’s up to today and if he has any plans. Louis texts him back and says he’s free and Niall asks him to come over to see his house, and gives him directions.

Louis knew this presumably implied he was going to meet the lucky lady, and this probably also means a boost in their friendship. Which he can’t complain.

He eventually got his muffin and drink before he was quick out the door, making his way back to the flat and hurried up the stairwell, almost making it to the top when he was stopped in his tracks. Here come Harry down the steps looking good, it’s almost criminal. Damn him and his nostalgic aesthetic.

There was one thing though that caught Louis attention and it was the guitar case he was carrying. He plays guitar?

“Hey, Louis.” Harry said with a drained grin, setting his case down on the step below him. “I see you got your morning coffee.” he smirked. “Sleep well?” Harry asked, running his fingers through his wet curls… he probably just showered and dear lord Louis didn’t need to envision that right now.

“Of course, can’t go without unless you want me to be a dickhead.” he shook his head, taking a sip from the straw. “Eh, you try sleeping on a shoddy mattress.” he shrugged. “You play guitar?” he asked, his eyes wandering down to the case and Harry nodded.

“ ‘m in a band.” Louis raised his brows. He’s in a band? This is news to him. He’s not once seen Harry leave with an instrument for one and two he never mentioned anything about a band that’s for sure. Louis would have had noticed.

“You’re in a band?” he said with disbelief. Okay, he just sounded like a fucking snob, Jesus Lou. He definitely needs to learn to play nice sometimes.

“You don’t believe me, huh?” Harry shook his head with a small smile. “Too bad because we kick ass, best cover band in the lot.” he said pompously, picking up his case once more. “You should come watch us play sometime though, the bigger the audience the better. “ well, that was true, but was this a private invitation to just go and watch him play guitar?

“I’ll think about it.” he said, trying to put on a show of being whether he truly wouldn't like to come see him play. “Well, if you do, ask Niall about Mystic.” he said before making his way down the steps past Louis. “See you around, Lou.” he looked over his shoulder as winked before he disappeared out the front entrance.

Since when does Harry get off thinking it’s okay for him to call him Lou? When?

Not that he minded however.

So Louis maybe did some research on Mystic when he sat in front of his laptop on his bed as he waited for his boyfriend to text him back. He found the bands profile online, yet they had no music up? All It said was that they were a 90’s & 00’s cover band and they play at some pub he’s never heard of on most Friday nights. No wonder Harry’s never there when he had to work Friday night shifts sometimes. Interesting.

Louis didn’t realize how deep he was into his research when he gotten a text from Niall telling him it’s okay to come over to his house, so he closed his laptop. He quickly got dressed in his usual skinny jean attire, and half assing his hairstyle before he took off.

It really didn’t take long to get to Niall’s, honestly, it only took five minutes at the most without too awful of traffic. He was impressed though when he pulled into Niall’s driveway, his house was a decent size, nice color of beige, and grass was obviously taken care of unlike his apartment complex, and hell he also had a nice car. He supposes Niall either makes more than him or his fiancée is kind of loaded.

He was at the door knocking before the blonde hair chap greeted him with a smile, with a beer in one hand. “Louis! You made it.” he grinned, gesturing him to come in with his free hand. Louis kicked off his shoes and followed Niall into the living room, “I think it’s time you met my girl, she’s great.” he smiled as Louis took a seat down onto the dark leather couch.

Louis watched as Niall walked off into the room down the hallway and Louis just looked at his surroundings. The place was nice, nice beige colored walls and a nice ivory shade for the carpet. He had pictures of them together on little excursions it seemed, and one picture on a bookshelf looked to be Niall’s picture when he was just a little babe. Eighteen more like it, but still, he looked young.

“Louis, this is Anastasia.” he said as a girl with short dark auburn hair come walking out of the bedroom, she was definitely beautiful. “Hey.” she said with a small smile, leaning against Niall. If Louis eyes were correct then he would guess she is in her early twenties. He wasn’t about to ask her, though, he’s learned his lesson on asking people their ages before and he really doesn’t want that mess.

So over the course of an hour Louis was acquainted with Anastasia, he found out she’s a midwife, she’s obviously excited for the wedding next spring, and has a taste for Pinot Grigio. He also found out that she wants to serve it at her wedding, not that Louis opposed. He’s honestly never tried wine, but there’s a first for everything he supposes.

Oh yeah, Niall gave him an invitation to his wedding last week along with Harry and Liam’s.

The wedding is May 25th and Louis wonders when he’s going to have the money to buy a suit and he definitely wonders if Justin will accompany him, considering Niall said they could bring a plus one. He’s not really going to start thinking about that though, the last thing he needs to stress out about to be honest.

Louis was busy stuffing his face with red velvet cake Anastasia made as he sat with the couple. “So, Niall said you have a boyfriend?“ she asked with a little grin. “What’s his name?” she questioned as Louis swallowed his bit of food.

“Justin and yeah, we’ve been together for a few years. He’s great.” he half smiled as he picked at his cake a bit thinking about him before taking another bite. “Cute, would love to meet him sometime.” she smiled before taking her plate into the kitchen.

“So, when can I meet the lucky bastard huh?” Niall asked as he nudged Louis in the elbow with a smile. Louis just shook his head and grinned like an idiot. “I don’t know just depends when he can come up. I’ll make sure he comes to the pub or something when he does. Don’t worry.” he said, pushing his plate aside.

“I know Liam said he isn’t a fan of him, that’s a shame, but it happens. Some people just don’t get on well.” if only Niall knew the truth as to why Liam doesn’t. “They’ve had their differences, but he’ll eventually come around.” that was a lie and Louis knows it. He knows for a fact Liam is never going to like Justin, not after the first time he cheated on Louis with an ex boyfriend, and not after the second time last year when Louis found out Justin was hooking up with some girl he met online.

“We both have been best friends since our diaper days, I’ve put up with his ex’s and he’s put up with mine, it‘s just going to take some time.” he said, taking a sip from his glass of iced water.

Niall just nodded, not saying too much more on the subject, thankfully. Justin hasn’t actually messaged him back either and the reminder alone really made his stomach roll. Their communication has been shit, Justin didn’t come up two weeks after they moved in like he promised, he apparently had obligations, and furthermore he didn’t tell Louis he wasn’t coming down until it was ten at night that exact day Louis was expecting him. Needless to say Louis was upset and went to bed early that night, a night he got off especially for his boyfriend.

“So, you never told me Harry was in a band.” he casually brought up, quirking his brow. “Oh yeah! Forgot with all this wedding stuff going on, but yeah Mystic. They’re real good for a cover band, you should hear them play sometime, Harry’s wicked good with the vocals and guitar.” well that’s nice to know. Nice to envision it too.

“Zayn his best mate is the drummer, they created the band four years prior I believe, they’re doing pretty good with playing at one of the smaller dive bars.” Niall said as he took a drink of his half gone brew. “I’ve only been to a few of their gigs when I had the chance, and they usually have a pretty good turn out.” Louis now knows what he has planned for Friday night when he isn’t working, dragging Niall to the pub with him.

He’s just going to support him as a friend and fellow neighbor, yeah that's it Louis.

“Oh you boys talking about Harry and his band?” Anastasia asked as she sat down joining them once again, this time with a glass of red wine in her hand. “You really should go see him, Louis. He has a wonderful voice and I think you two should talk.” she smiled, oh, he knew what she had meant by that. With the look on Niall’s face, and him shaking his head, he knew what she exactly had implied.

“I meant as friends, love.” she reassured Niall and Louis eyed them both suspiciously for a moment. Does Harry happen to like men? He’s not about to question it though, not his place.

“We do talk, we’re neighbors actually, kind of pals I suppose.” he shrugged and Niall nodded to that. “Yeah, he only goes to your side of the bar majority of the nights. So I’m pretty sure you two are mates now.” he chuckled. “Besides, Harry’s a cool dude, he can befriend anyone with that charm he’s blessed with.” Niall’s fiancée nodded in agreement. Well, they weren’t wrong with, Harry is so damn beguiling, it’s almost not right.

“Maybe he has a little crush on you.” she added in jokingly and Louis could feel his cheeks starting to heat up a little at the thought. He did everything in his will to make the oncoming blush fade, thankfully with the thought of his old cat running away when he was ten killed it. Oh, how he misses Scruffy.

“Anyways, Louis, we should go see Harry play next Friday, I promise you won’t be disappointed.” he smiled. “ Also bring Liam too, need to get that bum out and about.” Louis nodded to that, both he and Niall had next Friday off and he was glad for that. So he’s going to watch Harry play on stage next Friday, something he can discreetly look forward to.

Louis wondered if Justin would be okay with this, with him going to watch a guys band play, a guy he knows Justin would dislike because he has jealousy issues. So maybe he has brought up to his boyfriend he’s made some friends and Justin obviously doesn’t care, until he meets them in person that is. He’s just that type of guy. Hell, he was even jealous of Liam for the longest time thinking Liam wanted Louis and that Louis even gave Liam head, which is not true, Liam is like his brother almost and that would be unethical.

It wasn’t until Louis leaving Niall’s a few hours later, winding back up in his flat, and finally on the phone with Justin in his bedroom while Liam was out at his interview for some job he didn’t give much info on.

“You should come up this weekend.” Louis said as he sat on the bed, and picking at the threading of his old jumper he slipped on when he got home. He heard a sigh on the other end and he just frowned.

“I’ll have to see if I can, can’t make any promises.” his typical words, the same thing he says to Louis every time he asks him to come see him of course.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks and I really want to see you, so I hope you can, love.” his tone was laced with sadness and disappointment. “We’re long overdue for some time alone.” he stressed as he laid down.  
“Yeah, I know.” he said a little snide and Louis could hear Justin’s annoyance on the other end. “Just quit asking, okay? I’ll tell you when I can, I don’t want you to keep asking because it’s starting to get on my nerves.” he said and Louis just sucked on his bottom lip.

“Sorry.” his tone quieted and he just rolled to his side, closing his eyes, and trying to not think about how upset he really is. How much he wants to fucking cry because he feel like his relationship is falling apart because of poor communication.

“It’s fine, baby. I know you want to see me, but it’s just hard right now, okay? Works really stressful and we just had two people quit so I’ve been working over time, and I’ve told you when I get the time I’ll come see you.” he said, well at least the annoyance in his tone was gone. Kind of.

“Right.” was all Louis had to say, this was a hint to Justin that he was more than upset, but he never seems to figure out his one word responses every time. Does he have to wear a fucking sign that says he’s disappointed? Does he have to shout out loud that he’s hurting?

“Well, anyways I need to get off the phone, have to go into work for a double again, sorry baby.” Louis could feel tears pricking his eyes, they’ve only been on the phone for merely ten minutes and he deserves more than this. Justin promised him, that they would be on the phone all night. He promised him so much, but Louis just doesn’t seem to ever learn his actions speak louder than words.

“Oh, okay.” he said disillusionment solid in his tone. “I will text you on my break, alright?” Justin said, reassuringly, that still didn’t make him feel better. Nope not a chance.

When Louis did get off the phone he wiped his watery eyes and got out of bed and just spent his night in front of the TV binging on old re-runs of Will & Grace. He was wrapped up in a blanket until Liam finally came home and seen Louis looking rather upset on the couch.

“What’s wrong, Louis?” he asked, taking a seat down beside him, and unloosing his tie.

“Nothing, Justin’s being a jerk.” he sighed and Liam nodded. He knows Liam wants to say I told you so or that he should just leave him, but it’s not easy, and Liam’s not that bad of a friend. He isn’t going to make him feel worse than he already does.

“Well, how about we order some pizza and make the most of your night off, yeah? Forget about Justin for one night. Don’t pick up the phone when he calls or texts you and definitely no talking about him.” Louis wasn’t too sure about that, what if Justin needed him for an emergency?

“I don’t know Li, what if he needs me?” he said with a head shake and Liam just sighed, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. “ He can call his mum or dad then.” was all Liam said as he called up a place that would deliver pizza to their flat. Of course he was treating so Louis and he didn’t have to split the bill nor worry about the tip because Liam had it covered tonight.

“How did your job interview go anyway?” Louis asked as Liam came back with cream colored mug probably filled with some hot beverage. “Good, I start tomorrow actually, I just hope the sandwich making business isn’t too horrible, but it’s a start.” he said running his hands through his freshly trimmed pompadour. “Hopefully this puts one foot in door with savings and finally going out and pursuing my real passion.” he said taking a careful sip.

“I’m sure you will, you’re a natural in front of the camera and hey, not too many people are photogenic like you, you lucky bastard.” he finally cracked a little smile. “Just think a year or two from now you could be having so many auditions for gigs, I mean you’re bound to have at least one.“ Louis said in hopeful words of encouragement.

“Well lets hope because if not I don’t even know what I’m going to do, I just need a spree of luck, and I hope when the time comes I get lucky.” he said. Louis kind of felt bad in a way, the career path Liam was following wasn’t definite, and hell, it’s hard according to the research he’s done. Then again, it’s Liam though, and he’s naturally handsome and of course he’s a likeable person. He’s sure he won’t have any problems though, he’s pretty sure of it.

So when the pizza came and was paid for they ate quietly before Liam mentioned something about how he’s exhausted and should get to bed after dinner since he’s going to hit up the gym bright and early. You know, to keep his body on point for his possible career.

When they finished up they headed into their rooms after saying their good nights and there sat Louis in bed with the covers over his lap and just scrolling through his phone. He’s expecting a text any moment now and then he sits there for an hour and a half and gives up, and he cries silently in his room wondering if Justin forgot again.

**~~~**

It’s only been a few days and Louis is still quite upset with his boyfriend. It’s Friday night and he’s wondering when Justin is going to answer back, wondering if he’s going to call him when he gets on break. It’s getting exhausting for one and two Justin has been giving him attitude these past few days, so he’s backed off a little.

So here he was at his part of the bar serving customers while Niall and Lucas served the others, he really didn’t feel like being here tonight to be honest. He wishes he could go home and just vent to Liam about everything, but he knows how that will end up. Liam saying bad things about Justin and how he should leave him and he really just doesn’t want to hear that, not tonight.

When he takes his break, he’s sitting at the small table in the back just sitting there hoping for a text, but he pockets his phone and runs his hands over his face. He sucks it up and goes back out to the rest of his shift and tried to be his outgoing self. He knew some people could see through the facade, but honestly, he can’t see it himself. The fact that he’s just torturing himself and really, it’s not worth it.

“Hey, everything alright?” Niall asked, tapping his hand onto Louis shoulder, he must be on his break or something. “Eh, yeah ’m fine, just tired is all.” he lied and Niall nodded to that. “Yeah, we’re a bit busy tonight, but is everything okay other than being tired? You seemed down in the dumps last night too.” he asked a little more concerned and Louis wasn’t sure what to say.

“It’s just, a private matter is all, nothing serious.” well, that’s contradicting, especially when his eyes said otherwise. “Sure about that?” Niall asked once more and Louis nodded, hoping it would get him off his back about it.

“Alright, well if you ever want to talk about it, I’m all ears.” was all he said as he took off towards the break room. The thing is, is he’s never going to talk to him about it, not a chance.

Louis spent the next hour serving drinks here and there and chatting up some people that were quite the special bunch, he found out one gal has a thing for her ex boyfriends brother that she’s shagging and then some bloke who took a fancy towards Louis but he was little too old for Louis’ liking. The guy must be hitting the age sixty or something, he gave off a creepy vibe anyway.

Then Harry decides to show up with his hair in a mess of curls, a forest green flannel tied around his hips in those tight dark ripped jeans, and Louis doesn’t know whether to look away and not acknowledge his existence or scream in his head for eternity the whole time he‘s here. Jesus his biceps looked good in the ivory colored v-neck that clung to his defined torso and that jaw line~ no. _You have a boyfriend, stop it._ , he thought to himself.

“Hey Lou, Cosmo me up will ya?” Harry said as he took a seat in front of Louis with a smug smile. He honestly was surprised with himself, managing to not fuck up, especially with those green eyes burning in the back of his head, Harry’s not even suppose to be here tonight, and he didn't even get the chance to check himself in the mirror .

“Aren’t you suppose to be at your band gig thing tonight?” Louis asked as he mixed up the drink and Harry just smirked, shaking his head. “Got cut short, Julian our bassist had a bit of a emergency so here I am, spending my night at the bar talking to the most interesting one in the room.” he smirked.

Louis felt like blushing, but he held back and licked his lips. “Interesting one? I hope that’s not a backhanded compliment.” he furrowed his brows as he served Harry his drink, gripping the edges of the bar, and doing whatever it takes not to look at the way Harry arms looked in that top.

“ ’mm, it’s not, I meant it in a good way, Lou. Trust me on this.” he said, taking a sip, looking Louis in his eyes. “So when am I meeting this boyfriend of yours? hmm? Niall filled my ear, babe.” Thank you Niall for telling Harry that he has a thing for cock. Who else is going to out him first before he has a chance?

Louis just kind of frowned, though, did he really just mention Justin? Why does everyone want to bring him up tonight?

“Yeah, and soon I guess, just depends when he has the time to come down is all.” Louis shrugged as he turned around and pretended like he getting ready to do something, but he knew by the silence after his answer Harry probably wanted to know if everything was okay between him and Justin.

“How long have you been with this bloke?” Harry asked, taking another sip of his drink, tapping his fingers against the top of the counter.

“Three years strong my friend.” he said, trying to sound happy. He’s not sure if Harry is buying it or not, but he hopes it‘s good enough to get him off his back.

He’s just really in no mood.

“Okay, well, I wish you two luck then, that’s a quite long time, though, soon you’ll probably be where Niall and his fiancée is at.” Those words were sweet, but honestly Louis isn’t so sure. He isn’t sure if that’s even in his cards with Justin, he doesn’t live with him and every time he brings up maybe they could get a place together Justin says it’s moving too fast.

“Thanks.” was all he said as he made Harry up another drink before he said another word, he knew Harry’s drinking routine. Four drinks in and he’s done for the night, and when it’s get closer for Louis’ shift to end Harry calls it a night, “What are you doing after this?” Harry asks as he slips on his flannel that was around his waist a moment ago.

“I’m old Harold, my bed’s calling my name.” he said, teasing him a little with that name. Two can play at this game, considering Harry thinks it’s okay to call him Lou, oh he remembers.

Harry furrowed his brows and shook his head. “Harold? Really?” he licked his lips, and Louis could see the way he was holding back a smile.

“Well, considering you think it’s okay to call me, Lou. Then yeah.” Louis smirked, cleaning up his area before he leaves. “Fair enough.” Harry said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “ Guess I’ll catch you later then.” Harry said as Louis nodded, and then watching him leave a second later.

Louis met up with Niall after they clocked out before they headed out the door to the car park behind the bar. Louis learned to never park again in the front unless you want to be blocked in for ages and have he risk of some tosser scratching up the paint job. So he parks next to Niall every night and they always slap each other on their bums platonically before they were off and parted ways.

Louis was a stop light when he got a text from Justin, about frigging time.

_Come see me tonight, I’ll give you directions to the nearest motel I’m at._

It was like the same routine every time they get into a really bad fight. Same time, same late night calls asking him to meet up somewhere, and Louis doesn’t seem to mind. He is a sucker, a sucker for attention he always wants.

Louis sighed as he went down the road thinking if he should even go, he has work tomorrow night... but the responsibility goes out the window and he finds himself back at his flat grabbing an overnight bag. Leaving Liam a note, of course that he was staying with Justin for the night. Oh, how he was going to get shit for this.

So Justin gave him directions to a motel that was two hours away and he was exhausted to be honest, however he is not about to pass up this chance. To see his boyfriend for one night, he misses him so much, and he knew he would be mad at himself if he didn’t go.

Thankfully the traffic was light and he would have no problem with getting there tonight, glad it wasn’t winter out either. Oh, how the train will be useful then.

He was worried about when he comes back home, when he runs into Liam sitting on the couch looking at him as if he’s on trial until he cracks the case.

It really didn’t take Louis long to get there, he actually stomped on it once he was on the motorway, and was glad he didn’t have any reasons to hold him back.

When he finally arrived to a decent looking motel a little less than half way from home, he was comforted to see Justin’s car, and also glad to know this place wasn’t too horrible looking on the outside. Louis parked his car right next to his boyfriends, finding room 104A. He knocked before the door opened to see his boyfriend standing there with abs on display, pulling him inside before he just stands there eyeing him up and down.

“Missed my baby, so much.” he said as he pulled Louis over onto the bed, keeping him close. He looked down at Justin and smiled, he looked so sexy with a bed head, stubble showing, and just everything about him was easy on the eyes.

“Missed you too, love.” he said, leaning down and pecking a delicate kiss to his lips. “I was about to still be mad at you for getting me to come out here and everything that‘s happened, but of course, how can I be mad at you for so long?” he grinned tiredly. “I can never stay too mad at you.” Louis said, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Louis could feel Justin ghosting his hand down his spine, probably because the fabric from his top lightly tickled him. “You look beautiful, Louis.” Justin said with a smile, bringing a hand up and pushing his fallen quiff out of his eyes.

“What’re you talking about? I literally look like a mess, I just got off work when I got your message.” he shook his head, pouting a bit. “I look better once I get cleaned up. You’re just saying things to get me out of my clothes.” he giggled.

“Caught me.” Justin snickered. “Well, that and because you are. “ he pressed a rough kiss to Louis’ neck and rolled them over so Louis was on his back, and Justin staring down at him; hovering.

Louis felt his boyfriends hand go under his top and slid up his torso, his hand cold against Louis‘ skin, making him shiver a little, particularly when he gently toyed with Louis nipples, getting them erect. Damn him.

His lower lip quivered as he looked his boyfriend in the eyes, his hands clutching the comforter, and tangling his legs with the male above him. “Justin… ‘mm” Louis whimpered when a surge of pleasure rushed through him when he kept playing with them.

“What’s that? Love that baby, yeah?” his boyfriend smirked, before leaning down and started peppering not so gentle kisses along Louis’ neck. Nibbling, sucking, and forming dark love bites one by one onto his delicate neck. Louis gasped and nearly trembled when Justin bit down, but not too hard, and the way his finger gently toyed with his nipple back and fourth made Louis wants to come in his pants right about now.

Justin worked on one spot then another until he kissed up the side of Louis’ neck to his ear, smirking. Breathing down his neck, and fingers still circling and rubbing inside Louis’ shirt, alternating each time. “Tell me, what do you want? Hmm?” whispered in Louis' ear alluringly, pressing a kiss along Louis’ jaw line afterwards.

Louis wasn’t sure if he honestly could say a word right now. He knows it might accompany a moan and maybe a loss of control when these things happen with Justin. “Baby?” Justin said between a kiss, he pressed more kisses along Louis’ jaw line, his hand going back down and rubbing Louis tummy gently before removing it. Pushing up Louis shirt to his chest. Louis felt the cold air hit his stomach and the warmth of Justin’s hand on his love handles.

“I.. uh.” he managed to say, but a soft moan following when he felt Justin kissing on his neck some more. “Show me.” Justin said before pulling his head away and moving to sit up between Louis’ legs, looking down at him.

Louis swallowed thickly, looking up at the male, gnawing on his lip. Jesus, he was so damn horny now, and just glad this even happened. Glad Justin finally got a hold of him, literally.

He hastily moved to sit up, leaning up a bit, eagerly pressing his lips against Justin’s, and his nails digging into Justin‘s back. Pushing his way onto his lap, straddling him, and with Justin’s hands sliding down his love handles over his bum. Louis slowly rolled his hips, kissing Justin’s lips ravenously, and pressing his chest more into him. He could feel Justin just cupping his bum hard through his pants. The way he moved his hands up his bum and slid them down inside Louis’ pants and under his boxers nearly made him shiver at the contact.

Pulling his head back a little, continuing to roll his hips, and looking him in the eyes. Louis moved his hands and ghosted them down Justin’s chest and stomach, to just get a feel of those glorious abs he oh so missed. Pressing a heated kiss to his well defined freshly waxed chest. Not that Louis minded the fresh, smooth surface.

Louis could feel something growing under his bum and honestly, he wasn’t surprised, he just pressed down a bit, smirking. Before he knew it Justin was removing his top and pressing him down onto the bed, now on his back once again. Kissing Louis passionately and rubbing his groin against his own, and curling his fingers into the comforter once more.

He pressed upwards a little as he moaned into the kiss. When Justin pulled away, he pouted a bit that is until he felt his pants being pulled off him, his boxers following. He watched as Justin was undoing his pants and tugging them off, before crawling back on top of Louis.

“You’re so sexy, baby.” Justin said before pressing their lips together, reaching over and blindly grabbing the box of condoms and lube displayed on the nightstand, and setting them beside them. He pulled his head back and smirked. Louis brought his hands up and rested them on his boyfriends shoulders, and looking down between them, just eyeing Justin’s dick. It’s clearly been a while.

“Eyes up here, love.” Justin said, a smirk across his face.

“Not my fault.” Louis said in a playful protest, a smile following. “I’m so horny and it‘s teasing me.” he said, reaching down between them, and grabbing at his boyfriends well endowed length. Stroking it for a brief moment before his hand was pulled away. “Babe… that’s not fair.” Louis pouted. “I want to touch it, badly.” he sighed.

“ ‘mm as much as I love your hands on my dick, I want to try something different with you tonight.” Louis quirked his brow at this. Something new? This was odd… more often than not Justin jumped at the chance to have a routine and stick with it. The usual foreplay. Missionary, and doggy style for the climax.

“Different? As in?” he asked a little hesitantly, staring him in his eyes intently.

“Well... I’m thinking of maybe skipping out on the foreplay this time and jumping into sex? Hmm?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Louis’ jaw line. Louis honestly wasn’t too sure about this… he always loved that bit when it leads up to sex, and obviously he is one to love a dick in his mouth, just the only negatives are Justin never returns the favor. He thinks just because he tops that he shouldn’t have to perform anything on Louis other than provide a good fucking. Louis thinks otherwise, but doesn’t voice his opinions much though. He does whatever to keep Justin happy and satisfied.

“You sure?” Louis asked, hesitation clear in his tone. “I just want you to feel good, love.” Louis said pouting up at him. He honestly was surprised though… usually Justin always wanted a blow job accompanying a good shag. What is happening? Is he getting bad at giving head or something? Was this a sign?

Maybe he’s over thinking everything and his boyfriend just wants to make love to him. Yeah, he’s just over thinking it is all. _Relax Louis, it‘s just an easy night._ he thought to himself.

“Of course, I just don’t think I can keep contained, I just want to show you how much I’ve missed you, and oI want to make you feel good tonight, especially with everything that‘s been going on.” that was somewhat refreshing to hear.

“So is that a yes?” his boyfriend asked.

Louis nodded and before he knew it he was watching Justin opening the fresh box of condoms and slipping it on, lubing himself up, and shoving his slick fingers inside of Louis for extra precautions. He shivered at the feeling and when they were removed, he watched as Justin moved between his legs, aligning himself, and slowly pushing inside of him without warning.

Good god, he forgot how large his boyfriend is inside of him, he winced at the pain, clutching the sheets, and biting down on his lower lip. It took a few moments before he was able to nod, signaling it was okay to start. It felt odd in a way though… this just didn’t feel right. Yes, he wanted it, but without the foreplay it felt a bit weird. Like something was missing.

Justin looked down at Louis as he thrust’s into him slowly, letting out groans here and there. Louis hands wandered their way up to Justin’s broad shoulders’ and he clutched for dear life, especially when the pace picked up.

“Fuck me.” Justin groaned out as he pummeled his hips against Louis’ bum making a loud smacking sound echo through the room, and causing Louis to let out a loud gasp, nails digging into his love’s shoulder. “ ’mm.” Louis moaned, yeah, it was starting to feel good now. Thank god.

When Justin moved to kiss at his neck again as he hastily thrust into him, Louis couldn’t help but drag his nails down his back. He can’t help that he was leaving marks all because Justin is hitting his special spot in all the right places right now. Louis could hear the shoddy bed starting to squeak and he could hear the groans against his neck between in each kiss, and he can feel the way his boyfriend holds onto one of his ankles to keep him slightly comfortable.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Justin groaned in Louis’ ear and Louis lets out a moan to answer his question. Louis was sure his boyfriend would have scratch marks along his back, and he was sure he was going to have a few love bites tomorrow morning. Oh well, nothing a little makeup won‘t fix.

Louis could feel Justin pulling out and flipping them over, getting Louis onto his knees, and screwing him from behind. The usual routine. Not that Louis minded!

He had a hard time keeping his arms up though, he honestly was still tired, and not to mention he’s always struggled with this position despite doing it so much. It helped when Justin wrapped an arm around his waist to secure him, thank god for that. His arms were just so fatigued that he could give out at any moment.

“Almost there.” Justin said in a rugged moan as he moved to have both of his paws onto Louis’ hips and just power thrust his way through until he came in the condom.

Of course he doesn’t finish off Louis, and of course Justin goes straight to the bathroom afterwards, leaving Louis naked on the bed with a hard on, sweating, and breathless. He groaned a bit, thrusting his bottom half against the mattress, damn it. He needed to get off, but the sex already happened. He didn’t have enough time to reach down and wank through it, the sex was too fast. Not that he had any complaints about a quickie. Those were always nice.

Louis eventually got up, slipping on his clothes before Justin came back out with a fresh pair of sleep pants on, and coming over and pulling him into an embrace. “So what did you think about the no foreplay? Hmm? isn’t that so much better?” he asked, looking down at him.

He wonders in what world Justin thought it was okay to skip out on it… he knows that it’s important to Louis, he knows that he likes it solely because it makes things much more intimate, and now he wants to take that away?

“Eh… I still want foreplay, love.” he said, knowing by the way Justin rolled his eyes and how his grip loosened, he knew he didn’t agree. So they were going to agree to disagree. Awesome.

“Foreplay is a such a waste though. If I want a blow job, then yeah, I’ll ask for one, but you know, maybe I just want to fuck you right after snogging you.” he sighed. Louis pulled away and shook his head. “ You know how much it means to me that it’s there. Why do you want to take that away all of a sudden? We’ve always had it since the beginning.” he frowned, crossing his arms.

“Things change, Louis. I just don’t have the patience to wait to have sex with you, I really don’t.” and with that Louis grimaced, and sat down on the bed. “Is it really that much of a chore? It’s suppose to be fun and enjoyable, not some boring thing that you feel like you have to do.” he just couldn’t understand his reasoning at all. “Have I gotten bad or something? Are you losing interest in our sex life?” the questions spewed out.

“Baby... Baby wait.” Justin said, sitting down beside him, and pulling him close. “I never said you were boring. It’s just every time you suck me off your kind are loosing the touch.” Louis was taken back.

What the hell?

“What?” he nearly whispered out, blinking in pure confusion.

“Just forget what I said.” his boyfriend says as he pulled away and got up to slip on a shirt over his torso. “You don’t like when I pleasure you anymore?” Louis asked in bewilderment. “Since when?” his tone was laced with sadness and confusion. This was news to him after three years .

“I’ve never particularly been a fan of it, but since you loved it so much I just let you do it… but I’m just kind of getting tired of it is all.” he said with a bit of a sigh. “You’re just okay, but you have better hand skills, baby.” Louis felt so embarrassed, not only because Justin implying he’s not good, but because all this time he thought he was doing him a favor. He was wrong this whole time and feel likes an idiot.

“I understand.” he said quickly as he got up and went to go grab his keys, wanting to leave now that his feelings were hurt. “You’re not upset are you? “ Justin asks. How dare he ask that. How dare he ask if he’s not upset after hearing those words come out of his mouth. Louis just looked down, gently biting his lip, and shrugging.

“I knew you were going to react like this, I shouldn’t have even told you.” he stressed and Louis furrowed his brows. Justin’s being an ass tonight. “I think I’m just going to go home then.” was all Louis said to this matter as he left the motel with a pang of hurt constantly rolling through his chest. He didn’t even give his boyfriend a kiss goodbye or exchange I love you’s because he doesn’t deserve that tonight. He’s upset and to be honest, he’s ignoring Justin’s phone calls of apologies until he feels better.

When he got home, though he was greeted with a tired Liam sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on some hot cocoa. His hair a mess, and his sleeves pushed up on his jumper.

“Have fun?” Liam asked, eyeing him suspiciously and every love bite he could see on his neck, Louis just nodded “Loads.” his tone said otherwise. He’s not really wanting to feed Liam what he really was feeling, and wanting to talk him about his bedroom issues with Justin. He’s already feeling insecure enough as it is and he really just doesn’t want to rehash it again at all.

So before Liam could ask him anything more he went to his bedroom to lay down, and thinking how things can’t get any worse than that in their sex life.

**LP**

Liam is happy to have a mediocre job that had shit pay, but hey, it’s a start. He likes the people he works with and he loves the smell of fresh bread mixed with everything else. It almost makes him regurgitate when they turn on the popcorn machine. He isn’t too sure how long he’ll last in this joint, but for now he’s putting up with it.

So he’s in the middle of making a turkey, bacon, and cheddar sandwich when someone came through the door as he was making the last sandwich of his shift before Elsa took over. That is until he looked up as he was ringing his customer out and saw the handsome mystery man in line reading the menu. 

Oh god, how embarrassing… he can’t see him like this. He’s a sandwich maker for crying out loud! He wants to impress him, not do the opposite!

When Liam rang out the customer he hoped to disappear into the backroom before the mystery man eyed him after looking down at the menu on the sneeze guard shielding the ingredients. God save him from his embarrassment now.

Where the fuck was Elsa? Fuck sakes. Now was not the time to be still texting on your phone in the back room, now was the time to come shield Liam from the guy noticing him behind the counter. Liam looked over his shoulder and spotted her go into the bathroom in the back, damn it. He’s fucked now,he’s exposed and the man will know he makes sandwiches for a living.

“Hey there, yearbook guy.” the male said with a small smile that could literally be a piece of art. “Hey.” Liam said as he slowly went over to make his order for him. He won’t be surprised if he messes up because he knows it’ll happen. It’s just in his cards whenever he’s around someone awfully attractive.

“I see you’re taking up the food business, nice choice.” he smiled.

“Well, never can go wrong on how to professionally learn to make a decent sandwich, always an important skill if I say so.” Liam kind of played along, but then he wished he hadn’t said that. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, just stop now, before you humiliate yourself_ “, Liam thought.

The mystery man cracked a chuckle and Liam thought he had the cutest laugh in the world.

“True, very true. Anyways can I get a sandwich and a bag of crisps?” he asked with a warm smile that followed. Liam nodded as he grabbed the essentials before he asked him the important questions. Liam discovered he likes grilled chicken, cheese, and lettuce on his sandwich. He will take note because now he knows what his future husband likes on his sandwiches every time he comes in.

Liam mentally cursed in his head when Elsa finally decided to join him, but of course she took on the next customer in line, and Liam was going to have a word with her later on.

So he rang him out, trying not to fuck up anything that is until he dropped the bag of crisps on the floor when the man said he would buy him a sandwich because he owe’s him one still, because he remembers. “You sure?” Liam asked as he handed the bloke his food after getting him a his bag to go. “Of course, on me.” he said, handing him extra money to cover Liam’s meal.

“See you later… Liam.” the guy said as he leaned over reading Liam’s name tag and he nearly had a heart attack. “Y-yeah” oh god he stuttered, how embarrassing. Even more so embarrassing him standing there clutching the money as watched the mystery man leave with Elsa bumping into him, giving him a strange look.

He still didn’t get his name again, damn. Well, at least the mystery man knows his and that’s somewhat progression.

So on Liam’s break, he ate his lunch by himself in the backroom thinking about how sweet of the gesture was from that bloke. If only he could run into him again and repay him, you know? Maybe because he just wants an excuse to talk to him.

Well Liam ‘s wishes come true, oddly enough because over the next couple days to come the bloke comes around the same time, ordering the same sandwich and crisps‘. Apparently he usually comes in here before his classes, and Liam found out he’s studying for his nursing degree part time, but only just started out. He so dedicated and Liam finds this another thing to swoon over.

He can see it now. Ten years from now, marrying the most handsome man ever that’s a well known nurse, in their elaborate mansion, seven cars, and five kids. Yeah, he’s really dreaming now.

So here he was sitting in the living room on his laptop looking at modeling profiles for inspiration, with the tv off, and Louis was at work. It was a Wednesday night and he was bored, he had the day off today. Of course he didn’t get to see that beautiful face, but it’s not the end of the world. Even though Liam is itching to run into him again, maybe finally grab his name.

Liam clicks on one profile and feel envious of how beautiful the male is, he feels like he will never be good enough to get into the business, but everyone tells him otherwise. He knows he probably should put the laptop away, take the brownies out of the oven and chuck them in the trash, he should be at the gym working out. But Liam isn’t up to working out right now, all he wants to do is eat some damn brownies that he's making and have a pity party over whether or not he’s model material.

That got canceled though when there was a knock at the door, he answered the door, and quirked his brows. “Is Louis here?” the lad asked and Liam shook his head. “You must be Liam then, the names Harry.” he smiled, ah so this was the bloke that gave them the candle Louis told him about.

“Hey, you’re the one who gave us the candle, thanks for that.” he said with a warm smile. “Yeah a bit of a hobby of mine, make soaps too, but anyways finally glad to meet the other half.” he snickered, crossing his arms.

“Other half?” Liam quirked his brow. Louis better not have told this bloke that they’re a couple to ward off the creeps again. He’s told him time and time again to not do that, it’s weird for one, and he’s not playing that card with him.

“You know flat mate? Neighbor? What did you think I was going to say?” he shook his head.

“Nothing, I’m just a little scatterbrain tonight it all.” This Harry kid is a bit in your face, his kind of person. This is why he’s friends with Louis, not only because they’ve been friends for a long time, but Louis can speak his mind and he admires that.

“So is he working tonight?” he asked, with a small smile. Liam wonders why he wants to know Louis whereabouts. “I don’t know if I should tell you, you might some serial killer.” he joked and Harry cracked a laugh. “Nice one, there. But me and Lou are already pals, so no worries.” he smiled, ah makes sense now.

“Yeah, he’s at work, are you planning to go see him or something? “ Liam asked and Harry shook his head. “Nah, not feeling up to drinking tonight, was there last night and got a bit sloshed, but I’m okay now. Do you have any plans?” he asked and Liam shook his head.

“Good, so you’re free then?” Harry asked andLiam quirked his brow.

“Yeah, I suppose I am.” he said a bit hesitantly and Harry just chuckled once more.

“Relax, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go across the street to the coffee shop and talk, might as well befriend the other neighbor too, you know.” well that settled better in his stomach.

“Well, if you put it like that, then yeah, just let me slip on my shoes and I’ll be out in a second.” well he might as well make more friends since Louis has already made pals with him. He really needed more friends other than Louis and Niall anyways.

So he took the brownies out to cool considering they just got done, and he slipped on his shoes. A quick once over in the mirror and he was out the door.

When he walked with Harry across the street, he admired Harry for a second; he was obviously Louis’ type. He knew there had to be a reason to befriend him other the impeccable socialization. He wonders if maybe this would wedge Louis away from his deadbeat boyfriend. He wonders if maybe Louis might soon fall in the pit of a dark hole once he realizes that Harry could replace Justin at any moment if he‘s not careful, if only he got his Justin goggles off.

So when they were inside sitting at a table in the back with their cups and baked good, Harry looked at Liam intently. “So, tell me about yourself?” Harry asked, taking a sip from his drink. Liam tapped his fingers against the plastic cup and sighed a bit. What should he tell him?

“Well me and Louis have been friends since we’ve were in the diaper era, ‘mm I am a professional sandwich maker, I know, I know such an awesome profession that takes years to perfect such a craft.” he rolled his eyes. “I’m going to be loaded this time next year.” he said, sarcastically.

“Can’t ever go wrong with a sandwich. You’re mind kind of pal.” Harry said with a smirk. Taking a bite of his doughnut he bought before dabbing the powdered sugar from his lips with a napkin. “So not only you're a sandwich maker, you seem pretty nice so far, and not to mention you have a radical haircut.” Harry nodded.

“Radical? Being technical now are we?” Liam snickered, shaking his head.

“Well, it beats this curly mane, you try dealing with this in the humidity.” he shook his head, brushing his curly locks behind his shoulder. “I tend to put it up though unless I want to look like a blow dried poodle.” he giggled.

“True.” Liam said with a nod, taking a sip of his beverage. “Tell me about yourself?” Liam asked, might as well get the scoop on the neighbor shouldn’t he?

“Well you know I’m the best guitarist and vocals in all of London, I make soaps and candles because why the fuck not, and I’m pretty good at my job you know? Teaching pilates five days a week at the gym down the road.” he shrugged.

Liam raised his brows; interesting.

“You’re a pilates instructor in the gym on the corner? I don’t believe I saw any of your flyers to sign up for the classes” Liam says. “That’s because classes are closed until winter, Liam.” Harry smirked, shaking his head. “If you want I can squeeze you if you really want to do it.” he shrugged. Liam just shook his head. “I’ll wait till winter.” he smiled. “Good and yeah, just going to warn you now that my classes aren’t cheap, especially if you start from the bottom, but I always have bundle deals in the winter so if you have someone to join with you then you both can save loads.” Harry said before sipping down more of his drink.

“I could bring probably Louis, but then again he refuses any sorts of workouts.” he sighed. “He says he’s fit enough as it.” he rolled his eyes and Harry just bit his bottom lip. “Well, at least he’s confident.” Harry says.

“Eh, more so his boyfriend being in his ear telling him shit reasons, more so the fact he doesn’t want Louis working out around other men.” he rolled his eyes. In that moment Liam realized he probably shouldn’t have said that and he shook his head. “Forget that I said anything. Don’t ever tell Louis what I just said about Justin.” he said in a bit of a frantic. “I’m going to get roasted for sure if he finds out.” he groaned, running his hands through his hair.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. I won’t tell him, promise.” Harry said with a small smile. “I take it you don’t like this bloke, huh?” Harry asked and Liam knew he was probably wanting the scoop.

Why did he have such a big mouth? Why?

“Not particularly, we don’t get along at all really..” he said, hoping it would drop and Harry nodded to that. “Ah, I see, must be hard dating someone and your best friend or roommate not liking them. Yikes.” he gave a strained look before finishing off his drink.

Liam wondered more about this Harry bloke even more, the way he seemed overly confident really made Liam feel offended in a way, but it balances with his charming demeanor. Now he knows the real reason why Louis is mates with him instead of his attractive face.

“Yeah, but what can you do? I’ve told him over and over the outcomes, his mum and sisters have told him, everyone’s told him, but he’s Louis and has a stubborn streak about him when it comes to his boyfriend.” Liam shook his head. “Just try not to bring up Justin too much around him, okay? They haven’t been all too well since we moved away.” Liam asked, hoping Harry wouldn’t pressure Louis to talk about his absent boyfriend.

“Of course.” Harry smiled with a nod.

When they parted way Liam said he would catch Harry later and he was back up in his flat chewing on a brownie, and back on his laptop once more. Liam had basically spent the rest of his night doing useless research and stuffing his face with a plate of brownies. He was in bed before midnight because he had to work early the next day.

It’s early in the morning with a cuppa in his hand in the kitchen when the door opened and in come Louis with love bites along his neck and he just shook his head. Him and Justin must have made up last night and had their nightcap sex or whatever it‘s called. The way Louis just walked quickly to his room with a slight limp to his step said it all and Liam sighed to himself.

He wishes there was something he could do, but in all honesty he’s between a rock and hard place. Louis won’t take his advice, and he won’t see that something fishy is going on, and besides, he wont’ be surprised when Christmas eve comes rolling around again. Louis sitting there alone waiting for Justin to show up for hours on end, not text or anything, and wondering what he did wrong. It breaks Liam’s heart every time Justin fucks up and to see that look on Louis face every time really does something to you.

So Liam made sure to turn the heat up a bit and lock the door before he left for work that chilly morning.

**LT**  
It’s Friday night and Louis is wondering if he should even go watch Harry’s band play tonight. Yes, he really does want too, but that lingering thought in his mind telling him not to go because Justin could surprise call him at any moment. So he’s torn, sitting on his bed, trying to decide between black skinny pants or his phone charger.

“Go out tonight, Louis.” Liam said as he came in, getting ready for his late shift, apparently Liam had to cover someone’s night shift so it looks like he’s just going with Niall tonight. Not that he minded! “You deserve to have some fun, and besides Harry’s a cool cat.” he smiled. Oh yeah, Liam filled his ear on how him and Harry are basically mates now. “Tell me if they’re worth the hear.” he said in a cheerful tone.

“What if he calls, Liam?” he said quietly and Liam sucked on his bottom lip before coming over and taking the phone charger from his hand. “Louis, please.” he sighed. “You’ve been with him almost every night of the week, I’m sure a phone call can wait, he’s going to be there when you call.” he put the cord into the nightstand and grabbing the shirt off his pillow, throwing it onto his lap. “Don’t worry about him tonight.” he said softly, but in the back of Louis mind he can’t seem to not worry.

He knows Liam means well and he knows Liam wants him to have fun tonight, but he can’t get this feeling off his chest. Sure, he has been with Justin almost every night after work, but it was different. They slept together and he left, and with constant questions about when he’s coming down.

Justin contacts him more so at night now and he barely calls him anymore, and when he does see him, he has sex on the brain and nothing else. Louis feels terrible and feels that it’s his fault,and everything's falling apart. He cries almost every night wondering if it’s not worth it anymore, and that thought in the back of his mind, if Justin is falling out of love with him and that’s fucking terrifying. So he chooses to keep pushing it back and back not realizing how much he’s hurting every time he pushes it farther back when it starts becoming a reality.

“Alright, alright. Get off my back will ya?” he kind of snapped as he got off his bed, and shooing Liam out the door. He quickly got dressed and fixed his hair before leaving the room, shooting Niall a text.

In an hour Louis was at the small pub with Niall, watching Harry set up with his band, and sweet baby Jesus the drummer was definitely gorgeous in person, hands down. Louis had a thought though, maybe he could set this guy up with Liam, he’s bound to catch his interest, and besides it would only be a date anyways, not an official relationship since Liam sworn those off. That’s if he’s into men that is.

Louis looked around as Harry disappeared into the back, he noticed how the lighting was dimmed, and the middle aged men crowding around the young bartender, flirting with her hoping to get free drinks, and maybe something else. He notices the tv up in the corner and he can’t even hear it, probably because the music blaring in the background, and with the place being somewhat busy he isn’t surprised.

He tapped his finger lightly against the table top as he wondered when they were going to start and how good they actually are. Wondering if Harry’s just all talk anyways. He was brought out his thoughts, though when Niall shook his arm and nodded to the bar. “Want anything?” and Louis shook his head, not up to getting sloshed tonight.

“You sure?” he asked once more and Louis nodded with a small smile “Thanks though.” he said, taking out his phone just to check and nothing. He sighed to himself before pocketing it as Niall went off to grab himself a beer and of course here comes Harry looking so bloody confident.

“Niall abandon you now?’ he asked, raising his brows. “Well the drinks are calling his name tonight.” he shook his head with a small smile. “Well then, better hope he doesn’t get too smashed. Will have to call him a taxi, won’t we?” he snickered, taking a seat down next to Louis for a moment. “So ‘m glad you could make it tonight, and you finally get to witness the most talented band in all of the UK.” he said with such confidence. “Oh yeah?” Louis asked, quirking a brow.

“Yup, we’re not famous yet though, but we will have our big break through, you just wait, Lou.” he reached over and patted his shoulder and dear lord it felt like he got shocked. Every time Harry touches him or gets near it’s like an electric shock and goose pimples happen every time.

“Well, you guys are a cover band so..” he looked down, smirking and Harry mad an offended gesture, his hand to his chest. “Rude, just rude. I’m gutted.” he said with a little pout and Louis seriously wanted to put his bum in jail. It should be illegal to pout like that.

“Oh, stop it, Harold.” he says.

“You two bickering or are you flirting?” Niall asked as he sat down with a drink in one hand and an order number in the other. He must have ordered something to munch on.

“You think that’s flirting?” Louis asked, shaking his head. “You my friend have a misconception of what flirting is.” Louis chuckled. “Well, you never know, there are people that do flirt like that, Louis. Don’t act like you know everything.” Niall shook his head, taking a sip of his drink.

“The funny thing is Lou and Niall, you don’t know if I was flirting or being a charming dickhead, have fun guessing which one.” he laughed before getting up to join his band once more. Louis furrowed his brows, shaking his head. “Why is he like this?” he sighed.

“Because he’s Harry. Only he knows what goes on in that quirky head of his, but overall he’s a good lad.” Niall said, taking a swig of his bottle. “But don’t worry too much if he’s coming off to brash, he means well.” he smiled. Yeah, okay.

So Louis sat there his eyes totally on Harry the whole time as Niall was busy downing his drink and devouring the slice of pizza he ordered. Louis noticed that smile on Harry’s face when he spoke to his band mates, and the way the lights dimmed on him made him look angelic. The way he kicked his foot over his ankle when he stood at the bar chatting up some older bloke, and the way he looked over at Louis every now and again smiling at him. Jesus he really needs to stop, he has a boyfriend for crying out loud. It probably didn’t help with the music playing in the background.

Thank you for whoever picked out Shine as the song to play right now, because it seems to fit the atmosphere.

When Harry’s band went on Louis’ full attention was on them. He heard them introduce themselves and how the first song they were covering was Far Behind from candle box and Louis didn’t expect anything less. Louis checked his phone once more hoping he would at least get something, nope. Nothing. He really should put his damn phone down like Liam suggested.

So when Mystic did the opening cords to the song Louis was instantly impressed, and when Harry sang it had to be a religious experience. Okay, so maybe Harry wasn’t wrong, maybe he had a fantastic voice, and Louis wants to hear him keep singing. Not wanting the song to end because he feels a little greedy.

The way Harry leaned forward with the mic stand and the way he moved his head when he sung had Louis attention, and he didn’t touch his glass of water once. Not even for a second.

That line from the song, “You were flying all so high” made Louis want to faint like an over excited fan girl because god, that had to be the best vocals from Harry tonight other then the raspy tone sometimes. He was impressed and definitely coming to see them again for sure. 10/10 performance at that.

Louis didn’t realize that Mystic actually did five more songs and each one was impressive. Yeah, he’s definitely going to be one of their more loyal fans.

They had wrapped up with 1979 and Louis thought he was in love with this band. In love with a band, something he hasn’t felt towards a musical group since his tween years.

When the lights undimmed and music in the background played Louis watched as Harry’s band packed up and said their goodbyes, but leaving Harry and Zayn to themselves.

“See weren’t they good,?” Niall asked, nudging Louis arm, breaking him out of his trance.

“Oh yeah! They were great.” he smiled and Niall eyes him for a moment before shaking his head. “What?” he asked and Niall just kept shaking his head with a small smile. “Nothing, Louis.” he took another swig.

“Louis! This is Zayn, my best mate and drummer.“ Harry said, walking over with his arm around the slender male’s shoulders. “I see.” he smiled with a small wave.

“Hey there.” Zayn smiled , wiping the sweat from his forehead, and pushing his fallen quiff, well running his fingers though his hair and Louis could feel his heart give out at any moment. “You boys did great.” Louis said and Harry beamed with pride.

“See told you we were the best in the lot.” he smirked. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Louis said, waving him off.

“Well ,I actually got to get going because I have homework and an essay to write up, so I’ll catch you later, Harry, and see you both around. Nice to meet you, Louis.” Zayn waved off and Harry nodded, watching him walk off.

Louis watched as Harry sat down next to him and leaned forward in his spot. “So you say you play guitar, but I seen no guitar. Care to explain, Harold?” Louis asked, exercising his brows. Harry just shook his head and smiled at Louis. “I play for inspiration, and I hope you know not every performance we do I’m on my guitar. I just wasn’t feeling up to multitasking tonight.” Harry said, leaning a little closer to Louis and smirking.

“Don’t worry though you’ll be presented with the sounds of my angelic guitar skills soon enough.” he said confidently. Louis rolled his eyes, of course can’t go a second without being so self-assured.

“Do you ever hear yourself talk sometimes?” Niall chimed in, rolling his eyes. “Of course I do, who doesn’t want to hear me talk.” he had his comeback handed to him and Niall just took a drink and kept quiet.

Louis kind of tuned them both out as he took his phone out and a smile came to his face when Justin’s name read across the screen until he opened up the text and he wanted to smash his phone into pieces. He must have sent it to him on accident. He sent Louis a text asking if he wants to hang out because he’s wanting to get high and have a ride to some pub. Louis sucked on his bottom lip when eh got a quick text following and he felt like crying.

_Didn’t mean to send that to you, baby. Night x_

He only sent him that? Louis asked him how he was feeling at ten this morning and this is all he responds with? He says good night and Louis feels awful.

Louis didn’t notice it, but both Harry and Niall were looking at him, wondering why his facial features went from crinkly eyed smile to a frown in an instant.

“Everything okay?” Niall asked, and Louis looked up and nodded. “You sure, Lou?” Harry asked in a softer tone and Louis nodded again. “ ‘m fine, great actually.” he tried to sound happy but he knew it was fake, he was sure they knew it was fake. If Liam was here he would call him out on it, but he’s thankful that he’s not.

“Well, I think I’m going to head home.” Louis voice cracked a little and both boys stared at each other for a moment until Harry grabbed Louis arm gently. “Is it your boyfriend?” he asked and Louis frowned shaking his head quickly and walking off. He didn’t want to talk about him, he didn’t want the reminder that Justin forgot about him and said good night to him instead of actually talking. They only exchanged maybe three text. He doesn’t need the reminder that Justin isn’t even trying anymore and how much Louis is hurting right now.

He didn’t realize it when he was trying to hail a cab on the crowded sidewalk outside the pub, Harry had snuck up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder, giving him a consoling squeeze. “Whatever it is making you feel like this, I hope it stops. That look on your face is heartbreaking. Cheer up, buttercup.” Harry said, wrapping his arm swiftly around Louis shoulders almost as if it was a hugging gesture of simple comfort. Louis relaxed a little into the touch until he pulled away.

“I’ll see you soon, Lou.” he said before Harry headed back in the pub, leaving Louis standing there wondering how much more he can take.

Wondering how many more sleepless nights he can go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the smut between L and J. It's part of the fic, but no worries it's only for a little while. xx


	3. III.

  
**LT**  
Autumn weather is here to stay and Louis is quite glad the warm summer months were over, happy he's settled more into his flat with Liam, and just overall happy that he’s made a few friends. He’s glad that he’s still doing okay with his boyfriend and was just glad things were alright so far. He just wishes Justin would visit more and argue less with him.

So Louis tries not to think negative as much after doing a bit of research online for some advice on long distance relationships. So he spends a few nights a week seeking advice when things seem tough, no big deal.

He’s spending his night at work trying everything in his power to not think about texting Justin on his break, because the last few times they bickered, or Justin didn’t answer. So he wasn’t really up for being put into an awful mood, nope. The last thing he needs is to create an even bigger of a rift. So when Harry comes over for his first drink of the night the thought about his cluster fuck of a relationship goes out the window. 

“Hey, Lou.” Harry says, pushing the hair peeking out from his beanie out of his eyes, and taking a seat at his less swarmed bar. It’s a slow night and Louis kind of didn’t mind because that meant more one on one with Harry since the male tends to gravitate to his side now. That meant just talking to one of his mates and getting his mind off certain things that are dragging him down.

“The usual?” he asked as he is already preparing it, and with the sound of Harry humming along to the background music he takes that as a yes. “So… do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Harry casually brings up as Louis sets his drink down in front of him. “Not that I know of, will have to check my schedule.” he shrugged and he watched the way Harry’s face lit up and god, he was up to something. He knows it. 

“Want to to come over and I’ll teach you the wonderful ways of making candles since you know it’s such an important skill to have, and because I’m making my mum some for her birthday coming up.” he stirred his drink for a moment, then taking a sip.

“Hmm, I don’t know, Harry. Maybe if you persuade me a little more than I might.” he said a bit in a perky way. “Oh come on, my good looks aren’t enough to win you over?’ Harry said. “Good looks can only get you so far, my dear friend.” Louis says as he serves an older bloke a beer. “If you want me to hang out, then you have to buy my way.” he snickered. 

“How about I buy a round or two of your favorite drink and we call it even?” Harry asks, tilting his head to the side, arm crossed along the top of the counter top. “Come on, it’ll be fun. I’ll have music playing and I’m an amazing teacher, and I’ll even let you take home another candle.” he pleads and Louis just shook his head. “I knew you would bribe me with a candle and music, you’re lucky I wasn’t going to say no from the beginning.” Louis says. “And to answer your first question, I don’t have any plans, so when are we doing this shindig, huh?” Louis asked, inclining a bit forward as he watched Harry pummel down whatever is left of his cocktail.

“Sometime in the evening if that’s alright with you? I mean, unless you have something come up, then I suppose we can reschedule, but just text me later tonight when you get off.” Louis quirked his brow… Harry’s never given him his number. That’s like certified friend status, and with the way Harry writes his number on a napkin and slips it to Louis it’s confirmed. 

They’ve officially gone from acquaintances to mates, this is progress he likes. 

“On the other hand, you could just come knocking on my door, but I suppose I can text you when I get off.” he said as though it were some gigantic arrangement. “Just please don’t ever ask me to play twenty questions because I’m not an idiot.” he shook his head. “What kind of man do you think I am, Lou? Certainly not the fuckboy material and hey, I respect that you’re in a relationship.’ Harry says, ordering another drink too.

“Well, you never know. One minute they could be cool in person and then over text, you become their booty call.” he chuckled. “Fortunately, I haven't needed to deal with that for a few years, and I’m thankful for that.” oh how he does not miss getting texts or messages online from thirsty men wanting sex and cuddling alone, and Louis never catered to their needs. He blocked them and moved on to the next until he found Mr.Right. Mr.Right being Justin. 

“You were obviously looking in all the wrong places, Lou. Good thing you didn’t settle for one.” Harry says.

Harry wasn’t particularly wrong, Justin didn’t say any lewd comments towards him or jumped right into sex when they first met, except maybe they said I love you quickly. That’s not too terrible though, considering Louis thinks three years is an accomplishment if you forget how many times they have broken up to the faults. Things he chooses to not to think about. 

So over the span of fifteen minutes Harry was on his second drink and he invites Louis to a Halloween party in light of the fact that Zayn more than likely will bail on him and Niall usually gets too plastered, and he says they need to hang out more anyways.  
“Come on, you have to come, Lou. Everyone’s going to be there and hello, it’s a costume party! It’s like a rite of passage on Halloween night while you’re in your youth.” Harry said, leaning over the counter a bit. “I promise you won’t be bored either.” He pleaded one last time.

Louis just shakes his head, “It just depends, Harold. If I have plans with Justin or not.” he knows those plans are not set in stone, but he’s keeping quite positive. “Boyfriend spoils all the fun, huh?” he teased and Louis just rolled his eyes. “I’m only poking fun, chill.” he licked his lips. 

“What’s Liam doing that night, then?” he asked. “He’s going to his mums.” Louis says as he serves Harry another drink for the night. “Damn. Then that means you have to come then, bring your boyfriend with you.” he says and Louis thinks for a moment. Justin never said they weren’t doing anything in particular other than going out in costumes and possibly going to his boyfriends co workers’ party. Louis really didn’t feel like going to a party where he wont know anyone except Justin and that let alone could be an invitation to be possibly sitting on a couch alone. 

“I’ll think about it.” he says as he serves another bloke that came up to order a drink. Louis thinks maybe he should bring up the costume party to Justin. He sure would love him to get to know his new mates better. The thing is, is that he knows Harry might be a conflict. Justin will see it as competition and that won’t fly. Louis knew if they ever met he would have to assure Justin that Harry’s just a friend and he has no need to worry. 

If only if it were that easy.

Louis was in the midst of conjuring up Harry’s drink while he went to use the toilets so he had his back to the bar when he heard such a lewd comment directed towards him. He knew it wasn’t Harry and obviously it sure as hell was some creepy ass bloke that thinks it’s okay to say such things. He may have a nice bum, but that was totally uncalled for. 

“Bartender with the cute perky ass, make me a sex on the beach.” Louis furrowed his brows and right as he turned around, he almost dropped the drink on the ground, well this was unexpected. “Justin?" he said as he set the drink onto the counter as he went over and smiled at his boyfriend on the other end. “Why are you here?” he asked, a bit confused.

“Wanted to come surprise you. Also, I know I haven’t been the best at trying to come see you, so here I am, for three days. All yours.” Louis raised his brows, and each part in his body started to tremble with joy. Okay maybe he’s being a bit dramatic, but it’s three days, three entire days with his boyfriend that’s so long overdue. Not just the nightly sex and run, but he’s finally had time to come see Louis and that means so much to him. 

“I’m so happy you came, love.” Louis could feel his cheeks heating up and when Justin reached over and interlaced their fingers for a brief moment and Louis felt like kissing him. He wanted Justin to touch him, he wants Justin to hold him all night, and he just wants him. 

“When’s your fifteen minute break?” he asked, licking his lips and Louis looked over his shoulder. “Twenty from now, babe.” he says as he didn’t realize Harry coming back over and sitting down beside Justin, taking a sip from his drink. 

“Maybe we could go to the car park and then talk?” he asks and Harry looks at Justin and gives him a weird look. Right. He probably doesn’t know whom this is and probably thinks he’s come creepy stalker that‘s talking Louis into getting into his car with him. 

Louis nods with the biggest grin across his face as he could manage. “Oh, um Harry, this is Justin. My boyfriend. Justin this is Harry, my mate and neighbor.” he gestured to the male beside him and Harry nodded. “The infamous Justin, nice to meet you.” he says, holding out his hand to shake it and Justin scowls at him. “Right.” was all Justin said as Harry furrows his brows and moves his hand back. 

Harry gives Louis a look of perplexity and Louis tries to go about as though he didn't see it, he just turns his back and makes Justin his usual drink he loves. 

“So, how did you meet Louis?” Harry decides to press this further and Louis seriously knew this wasn’t going to start off well. “Met him at the bar, why do you want to know?” he asked, snarky toned. Harry furrowed his brows, just shaking his head. “Just trying to make conversation, Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” he sighed. “Too bad that I don’t want to talk to you, so buzz off.” Justin says and Louis sighed to himself. 

He felt like this was just going to end horribly and he hopes to God Harry doesn’t think Justin is some asshole that talks to Louis like this when he’s pissed. He doesn’t want him to think Justin’s horrible for him, and he doesn’t want him to criticize his relationship just like Liam and everyone else seems to do.

“Hmm, you seem to have a chip on your shoulder about me. How much more obvious can you be that you dislike me from the moment Louis introduced me.” he shook his head. Oh no. _Harry, oh god, please stop_ , Louis thinks. 

When Louis served the final drink before his break, he knew Harry and Justin were never going to be on the right foot. Particularly when Justin said he has no business liking someone that so obviously would want Louis in bed with them. Great, just great. With that affronted look on Harry’s face, it was confirmed. “Lou, I think I’m going to head out. I really don’t feel all too comfortable right now, text me later.” he says as he waves before strolling off with a touch of sternness read all over. Great he probably thinks Justin’s a major dickhead all the time. Terrible, just terrible.

Louis disregards Justin's irritated face as they walked out to the car park on his break, and he ignored the chilling air against his skin. Too much on his mind to even think about getting his jacket on right now. Right now he has to settle whatever it was in the air about Harry to Justin. So when they go to Louis’ car, Justin leaned against the vehicle and shook his head. 

“I don’t care for that Harry kid, he seems like a dick.” Justin says, gently grabbing at Louis’ hip and pulling him closer. “I wasn’t wrong about him looking for sex with you, it’s so blatantly obvious.” he says and Louis is taken back. Same old allegations he made about Liam years prior that weren’t even true. He’s paranoid for no reason at all. Yes, Harry’s exceptionally appealing, but that doesn’t beat three years of commitment.

“Babe… we’re just friends. Nothing more than that, it’s all in your head. He’s just different then most guys I’ve been friends with, if Niall was here tonight you would see that he looks at him the same and interacts with him the same. I’m sure he’s not attracted to me or has interest in me.” he’s doing everything in his power to get that out if his head.

“Sure, if you see it that way, and I hate to break it to you Louis, but I can just see it now. Him hitting you up at night to come cuddle, especially since you both text now.” he says, feigning exacerbation. “I mean you both only live across the hall I assume. “ Louis pulled away and shook his head. “Why are you like this tonight? I introduce you to one of my new friends and you make a scene at my work. All because you’re feeling jealous.” he crossed his arms, furrowing his brows. 

“I’m allowed to feel the way I do. Now that I know what kind of person he is.” Louis narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “Quit being judgmental, you barely know him, Justin.” he snaps. Oh great, a fight. So much for those three days, he knew he was more than likely going to take off after this if it gets worse.

“And I don’t want to ever get to know him better.” Justin says his voice raising, and with that Louis strolls off no longer wanting to bicker about this. “Babe wait.” Justin says as he gets Louis at the entryway and holds his wrist. “I didn’t come here to argue over some guy your friends with, I came here to be with you. ‘M sorry for being ass.” he says and Louis gnaws at his lip and thinks for a moment. “Can you just go back to the flat? we can spend time together there. I just want to work my shift alone right now, I‘m still pretty pissed at you for this.” Justin nods as Louis hands him a spare key and a quick kiss on the lips before covering the rest of his shift. Louis just hopes to God that the two don’t run into each other at all tonight, no need for even more tension. 

So Louis never went over to Harry’s flat to help him create candles and enjoy endless music in the background. He feel’s guilty though. Justin was with him, and he honestly can’t pass that up. Especially with what happened at work, but he was thankful that they were able to text. Glad the air was clear between them, just the topic of Justin was off the table, considering Harry never brought him up again after he told Louis he isn’t a fan of Mr.Justin one night when Louis laid in bed next to his boyfriend who was passed out cold beside him, post sex-escapade. 

When Louis is in Julian’s garage with Niall, Harry, Zayn, and the rest of Harry band he sits there on his phone, as Harry and his mates rehearsed for the their upcoming gig in a couple days. Liam wasn’t able to come because he was swamped at work for taking on overtime hours. Liam and his dreams of modeling really are starting to affect his social life and Louis knew sooner or later he will crash and burn. It’s just bound to happen.

Louis thought the three songs of choice were impressive. Harry sounded magnificent covering Iris and Louis isn’t about to say it out loud it either, no need to boost his already massive ego. Louis wasn’t paying much attention, but Niall had disappeared into the house to grab a drink, leaving him alone with the band taking a break, and Harry taking a seat beside him on the ratty sofa. “Hey.” Harry says as he lays his arm across the top of the couch. 

“So, I hope the practice wasn’t too awful to your ears.” he said with a chuckle. “No loss of hearing was induced so there’s your answer, Harold. You did good.” he says, pocketing his phone. “You’re such an ass sometimes, you know that?” Harry shakes his head with a little grin. “Just being myself you know? At least I’m not a narcissist.” he tilts his head to the side, smirking. 

“I’m offended.” he pouts before cracking a laugh. “Just kidding, I‘m not that sensitive.” he grins. “Anyways, so what’s up with Louis lately, hmm?” he asks, leaning a little closer and Louis felt like freezing up right then and there. “Nothing, just working and earning the money, you know? Living the same old routine, and maybe spending my Tuesday morning at band practice, a band I’m not even part of.” he snickered. 

“I see. Is this band any good?” Harry asks, prodding his pointer finger into Louis’ side. 

“Trying to get compliments from me on your band are we now?” Louis says, quirking a bow and Harry does a gestured nod. “Caught me.” he smirked. “Alright, fine if it‘s such a hassle to find out if I‘m impressed, then yes the bands good.” Louis says and that smile on Harry face with the dimple prominent wrote Louis off. God he’s so cute when he smiles like that and Louis is sure he could feel every inch of him getting goose bumps. 

“Told you we kick ass for a cover band.” he says smugly and with that Louis snatches the pillow beside him and shoves it into Harry, causing Harry to laugh and shake his head. “Play nice, Lou.” he says, grabbing the pillow as he got up and tossed it onto the floor. “Stop calling me Lou and maybe I will.” he says and with another shake of Harry’s head, he went off into the house, leaving Louis sitting there with Niall shaking his head at him from across the room. Oh, so he must have just witnessed that, great. 

“I see you both got your daily dose of flirting in.” he exercised his brows, taking a seat alongside him. “We weren’t flirting. Remember, I have a boyfriend and we’re just mates. How many times do I have to tell you this?’ he stressed. Yeah, so lately Niall had pointed out to Louis that he and Harry flirt quite a bit and it’s embarrassing. Louis thinks he’s over thinking it because they’re just friends. It’s innocent banter and Niall’s just over analyzing it all. 

“Right, because hitting him with a pillow is a solution to all your problems when he‘s a cocky bastard. Hate to break it to you, but that was flirting I witnessed firsthand.” he says. “You two are so obvious, though, second hand embarrassment at it’s finest.” he groaned. 

“For the last time that wasn’t flirting, Niall.” he said in defense, leaning further back into his seat. “Okay, whatever you say.” was all he said and Louis knew by the sound of his voice he didn’t quite believe him. As usual.

When Zayn came out to join them, he had a smile across his face and Niall looked at him suspiciously, “Why are you smiling like you just won the lottery? It’s fucking creepy mate.” he said, furrowing his brows. 

“Can’t a guy smile? What’s so bad about me smiling, I smile all the time.” he said in defense. “Louis you’ve seen me smile before, yeah?” Zayn asks and Louis thinks for a moment. He hasn’t known Zayn long enough to know if he’s the smiling type, but yes, he’s seen him like once or twice. “Course, only like maybe once and that was because someone said you’re a good drummer.” Zayn frowned with a little mope that took after. “I feel attacked.” he says.

“Because you’re hiding the real truth why you’re smiling and I will single handily find out why your smiling, just got to get into Harry’s ear somehow.” he snickered. “Niall leave the poor boy alone, just let him live.” Louis added in with a small smile. 

“Good luck getting things out of Harry because he knows nothing because there isn’t anything. I’m just in a good mood is all.” he stressed, crossing his arms. “Right.” Niall said, shaking his head. Louis was just keeping to himself at this little argument, one because he knows Zayn’s probably hiding something and two he’s not about to pressure the boy either. It’s not right.

“How are my three favorite men doing?” Harry asks as he leans against the door frame, his flannel that he was wearing was now wrapped around his hips and Louis could feel himself escalating to the next level. Those biceps got him, and dear lord, it’s cold outside and Harry’s standing in a chilly garage in a tank top that was so thin. God Louis needed to look away before he starts staring like a freak.

“Zayn has a secret.” Niall says and Harry quirks a brow. “A secret? Why haven’t you told me, we tell each other everything.” he says, tilting his head to the side. “Oh my god, stop.” Zayn says, groaning. “There’s no secret!” he stressed once more.

“Chill, Zayn.” Harry says, smiling. “Is it a boy?” Harry asks straight to the punch and Zayn cheeks turn a light hue of crimson. “No.” he says and Louis could tell by that smirk on Harry’s face and the way Zayn said it so quick to defend. It is about a boy. He knows Harry would get to the bottom to find out whom it is because he's not reluctant to ask such questions and he’s glad Harry hasn’t really done it with him in regards to Justin. 

“Knew it.” Harry says knowingly as he leaves the room and Zayn fiddled his brows. “You guys are pricks.” he says as he gets up and follows Harry into the house. “Knew there had to be reason. He may be a bit of a flirt with men he finds attractive, but when it comes to asking them for their number, it has to be their doing.” Niall laughed and shook his head. “Just hope the guy he’s admiring this time thinks the same.” he sighs. Louis quirked a brow, Zayn’s admired a guy that didn’t feel the same back? What? How is that even remotely possible? The guy is very fit and dear lord he could have anyone he wants. 

So when time passes and everybody begins disbanding the area Louis is by his car conversing with Harry. Talking about Louis possibly rescheduling their little get together making candle later on. 

“My mums birthday is seriously in a week and I really think you should come over soon, help me out, and just experience the wonderful candle making class I’m willing to give you.” he smirked, bracing his arm against the top of Louis’ car. “It’s free to remind you.” he said, tilting his head to the side, licking his lips.

“Like I said, bribe me then I might.” Louis says, leaning against his car, and looking up at the handsome bloke. “Well, since I never bought you those drinks, maybe I can win you over with pizza and a candle? Hmm?” Louis was quick to nod to that, so yeah, he was having a pizza hangout with Harry sometime soon, nothing serious. Just friends hanging out. 

“Good, any special requests on scents?” Harry asks and Louis thinks for a moment. “Vanilla.” Louis says. “Of course. You and your vanilla obsession.” Harry teased. “And? What about you and your love for pumpkin?” he just shook his head. 

“Because I’m not basic.” Harry giggled. “Anyways, I’ll just text you soon to figure out when you’re free and it's convenient.” Louis knew what Harry had meant. He wanted to make sure it wouldn’t conflict with Justin or anything, sweet of him, but Justin can simply get over his jealousy towards there frienship. There’s nothing there. 

“I guess I should let you go then. See you around, Lou.” He said, knocking the top of Louis’ car as he walked back into the house, right as it started to get nippier out.

So when Louis was back at his flat he ran into Liam whom must have just gotten home from work looking absolutely exhausted. “Hey, Li. How was work?’ he asked as he went to grab something to drink. 

Liam nodded and rubbed his tired eyes. “I seriously don’t know why they have me work such crazy hours. I’m like running on coffee and three hours of rest. I seriously need a day off.” he groaned. “’m surprised they do make you over work, though. I mean you’re a sandwich designer and all.” Louis poked a little fun and by the look on Liam’s contorted face he was in no joking mood. 

“Well, like you said you need the money, so just got to put up for a while.” Louis says and Liam just grunts before disappearing into his room. Louis hopes soon that Liam gets to have a break, and finally get his life in order. He hopes the same for him too, but all they can do right now is take baby steps. 

It’s been maybe five days and Louis is at Harry’s door waiting to come in, like he promised he was going to make candles with Harry. Make candle wee early in the morning, and sit around and drink coffee while it sits. “Come in.” Louis hears though the door and so when he walks in he nearly stops in his tracks. Harry’s flat is… interesting. He could smell the aroma of pumpkin spice perfume his apartment, his living space was decent, he had a mess of music magazines spread across his coffee table, fall decorations throughout the place from as far as he could see, and alternative music from the nineties playing in the background on low. God. 

When Louis finally finds Harry in the kitchen, he swallows thickly as he leans against the counter top, watching him with his hair up in a messy bun and that’s strike one. He’s in the midst of setting up the candle making process using a double boiler pot. 

“Ready for the art lesson?” Harry asks as he sorts out his supplies alongside the stove, before turning around smiling. “You look good, by the way, like you just rolled out of bed.” he teased and Louis just shook his head. Sure, he came over in a jumper and jeggings, but it’s a comfy day so can you blame him?

“Yeah, yeah poke fun all you want, but I’m not the one with my hair in a bun. So clearly you did the same, Harold.” he pointed out. “Fair enough.” Harry says as he gestures for Louis to come over. “So, now that you’re here and I have your full attention, are you excited?” he asks as he looks down at Louis.

“Excited is an overstatement. More like just glad to learn something new with one of my dearest friends.” he smiled and Harry just shook his head. “Well then. So anyway, we’re going to be crafting pillar candles because my mum prefers them.” he says. “Alright, lead me the way.” Louis says as he watches Harry start weighing the wax and putting into the melting pot, well telling Louis instructions as he did it. Harry went from putting in a wick pin in a different can to showing Louis how to mix the fragrances and color to the wax before removing it from the heat.

“Paying attention so far?” Harry asks as he poured the hot contents into the container where the wick pin was, makinge sure not to get the wick pin at all. 

“Of course, I never knew making candles was this easy.” he shook his head. “Well, you know it may be easy, but wait till you do the repour after it shrinks a bit and add the wick.” he shook his head. “You still got loads to learn, this is just the beginners crash course, Lou.” he reached over and patted his shoulder. 

Louis raised his brows at that. There’s more Harry’s going to teach him about candle making? He can only guess soon enough he’s going to introduce him into soap making. God, who are his friends?

So after a while of making up candles, Louis was sitting on Harry’s couch and sipping on a warm cup of coffee. Harry insists he stays until the candles cool anyways, just to see the final steps before letting him leave and waiting till the next day to pick up his free candle batch he ended up makng.

“So where is this pizza that you owe me? Huh?” Louis brings up, slouching in his seat. “Louis, it’s ten in the morning.” Harry says, fiddling his brows. “So? Maybe I eat pizza for breakfast, I’m no basic bitch.” he says, taking a sip of his drink. Harry smirks as if he was about to say something, but Louis prods him in the side. “Don’t.” he warns him, setting his cup on the table. “I know that look by now to know you’re about to comment.” he sighed, shaking his head.

“Can’t blame me for wanting to take the chance to poke fun.” he says. “But how about this? I’ll have it delivered to your flat later tonight, for you and Liam to share? I’ll pay for it over the phone, tip included.” Louis nodded to that, it works. 

“Anyways, so have you thought about coming to the Halloween party at all?” he asks, and Louis contemplates it for a split second. “Still got to find out if me and Justin are doing anything still, Harry.” and with that he nodded and left it at that.

That reminded Louis, he should ring Justin up after he leaves to figure out their exact plans, he hopes maybe they could do a couples costume this year, as a opposed to years prior. Justin doesn't care for the idea of them, but he’s promised sometime in the future they can do it at least once. Just for the past few years when he brought it up, he says maybe next year. He always does.

So when Louis was about to leave Harry’s flat an hour later, after helping him finishing up the candles and, just talking on and on about Mystic. Louis learned that Harry was in a band prior to that, but apparently he got kicked out because of some petty drama. He was like fourteen at the time anyways, so there isn’t any remorse there. He also learned that he started playing guitar at the age of ten and singing around the age of seven. Yeah, Louis is sure he is going to be screaming in his head from this knowledge every time he see’s Harry performing on the mini stage.

“So, did you have fun? I mean, since I hogged your whole morning. Filling your ear with learning about candles to my band. Important things, mind you.” he smirked. Louis just rolled his eyes. “You’re seriously too much sometimes.” he said, setting off to the door. “But yeah, I had fun.” he smiled. “You’re a good teacher. Perhaps you could teach me a proper way to play guitar sometime?’ he asks and Harry gestures without a second thought.

“Anything to help a friend in need, besides music is important for the body and soul.” Harry says as he crossed his arms. “I suppose, not sure about that statistically speaking, though.” Louis says with a shrug before he says his goodbye and leaves Harry flat. Good god he was finally able to relax a little now, he spent so much time with him this morning, dear lord it was a new accomplishment. 

Just before he strolled into his flat he got a text from Justin and so when a smile came to his face as he headed inside he called up his boyfriend. You know, before he spends it in front of the tv just binging on tv reruns and trying to not think of Harry with his hair in a bun and think of Justin cuddling him soon. 

If only it was that simple.  
**~~~**

It’s Halloween night and Louis is the middle of his flat fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, wondering what else could go a rye tonight. He ought to have fun tonight though, he’s always loved a good costume party, and the sweet treats to accompany it. He’s anxious, however, probably because he was going with Harry to Niall‘s costume party. Again, he’s going alone with Harry and that makes him feel like a giddy anxious teenager with a crush on the boy with curls all over again. 

Except he’s not a teenager and Harry isn’t his crush.

Louis thinks back to when he was sixteen years old and crushing on a certain football player with a mop of curls that sat across from him in class. He remembers wanting to so badly go chat him up, daydreaming of running his fingers through his hair, and needing to kiss him on the lips in light of the fact that he had such an such a gorgeous face. Kent Vogue was his name and Louis is somewhat surprised he still remembers admiring him from afar for almost two years way before Justin came waltzing in his life.

“I see prince Louis is making his grand appearance yet again this Halloween.” Liam teased as he was putting on his shoes.

For the fourth year in a row, he seemed to have a prince streak. It was a safe choice for one and not to mention he switched up the color schemes too. Like for example, instead of the loud red blouse he’s wearing an ivory colored one with gold accent buttons and chains along with his tight trousers. Liam always gave him shit about it. Always telling him to change it up, and maybe be a little more scary instead of living his fantasy as a Disney character. 

“Prince charming you mean.” he corrected him with a gestured nod, patting down his blouse a little more to flatten out any wrinkles. “Right, sorry.” Liam shook his head as he went over and fixed Louis’ red sash so it was perfectly draped on his smaller frame. “You’re going to blow the socks off everyone tonight walking in there. You may not be slasher, blood, and guts material, but you definitely will be the most enchanting one there tonight.” Liam said with a grin, patting Louis on the chest. 

“Wipe that smile off your face.” Louis furrowed his brows, playfully pushing Liam away from him. “Don‘t be such a smug bastard tonight, because it‘s a not a pretty look on you, love.” he snickered as he went to fix his hair in the mirror by the door, making sure his hair looked halfway decent. “I think I will scare the pants off some though, not expecting such royalty to show up.” Louis said in a playful tone. 

Liam crossed his arms, “I see your yearly royal power trip is running strong tonight.” he joked. “What next? Are you going demand Harry to get the door for you or put his coat over a puddle because you think you’re too good for such things.” Liam tossed one joke after another and Louis was just shaking his head. He knew the jokes were going to come out again, they always did. “Okay, I get it. You can chill with the jokes already.” he shook his head.

The thing is Louis did wonder if Harry would take his costume literally. Harry’s surprisingly a gentleman sometimes like he’s not afraid to open the door for Louis when he catches him at the entrance or the fact he always offers Louis a hand when he’s carrying up bags from the market. So he sort of expects it, but then again Harry’s unpredictable at times. 

He was at Harry’s door, wondering if maybe this is a terrible idea because Justin dislikes Harry, but he can have friends. He told his boyfriend, he was going to this party and if he‘s going to pout about it, then so be it, he always gets to have fun, so why shouldn't he?

His mouth went dry when the door swung open and he wasn’t prepared for this, oh god no he wasn’t. He wasn’t prepared to see Harry's half nakedness on display. Louis had a hard time looking up to meet his eyes because sweet baby Jesus Harry has a navel piercing. A belly ring for crying out loud! Of course he would have something like that, it screams his aesthetic, and Louis feels like a wreck as of now.

This was a distraction next to his well defined muscles. 

Louis finally managed to meet his eyes eighty nine years later. He had to put his hands behind his back because he has no idea where to even put them, and dear lord it was it hard not to just stare at his pubic hair peeking out the top of his trousers that hung dangerously low. Louis truly needs to set himself ablaze right about now.

“Hey, um I’m here.” he said a bit awkwardly and Harry simply grinned. “I see.” he says, conspicuously. “Want to come in? I’m just finishing up.” Louis wondered how the hell he was even going to recover after this. He should be drooling over his boyfriend’s shirtless chest not Harry’s. Well, it probably doesn’t help that he’s standing right there with his stomach muscles staring back at him menacingly. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be out in five minutes, prince Louis.” Harry says, teasing him with a grin following, and disappearing into his room. Louis sat down in the chair and thought of every possible thing to kill any thoughts of being bent over the coffee table in front of him, and any thought of Harry walking around like shirtless for that matter.

He pinched the bridge of his nose thinking of any excuse to leave early tonight, because he knows once alcohol is in his system his filter is gone. Perhaps he could tell Harry Justin wants to see him and wants to meet up because plans got canceled. He simply needs any excuse right now to end the night early before he so mentions to Harry he finds him rather fit. 

“I’m ready!” Harry chants as he comes out, decked up in full vampire attire, his face painted, fangs in, and Louis thinks he’s about to have a second heart attack of the night. The way Harry’s white blouse complemented his black velvet overcoat with silver accents, and his tight black pants. Oh god his long locks perfectly complimented the attire and Louis wonders if this is even a good idea anymore. 

“Vampire?” Louis asked a little unsurprised and Harry nodded, showing his fangs. “Cliché I know, but hey, I make a damn good looking vampire if I say so.” he said so confidently. “No comment.’ Louis said, chuckling a bit. “Ass.” Harry says as he comes a little closer. “Be glad you’re such a handsome prince or else I would feel so offended from your rudeness.” Harry says. “Oh, and by the way, just because you’re royalty tonight doesn’t mean you have all the power, Louis. I think this costume you have on is fucking with your ego.” he teased, sitting down alongside him… and Louis felt suffocated with the cologne Harry had on, and how he sat so close. 

God, it was like being blessed and cursed at the same time.

“Not my fault, it’s a summary of my brilliant personality.” he joked and Harry simply feigned exacerbation, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table, stretching his arm across the top of the sofa. “If you say so.” he says, sarcastically. “You’re just jealous that you didn’t think of this first.” Louis adds in, looking over at him. 

“Yeah, totally jealous of you walking around like you’re waiting for Cinderella.” Harry joked. “I think I’m good on that Lou, I rather suck blood than look for the one who fits in the glass slipper.” he smirked. ”I don’t have patience for that.” he giggled. “Yeah, yeah, keeping making jokes. You’re just as bad as Liam tonight.” Louis sighed. “Hopefully someone will appreciate my costume, it’s bound to happen.” he crossed his arms. “Never said I didn’t appreciate it, it’s just fun to mess with you is all.” Harry said, putting an arm around Louis shoulder. Giving him a small shake to calm down.

When they were outside the complex Louis had forgotten that with the autumn air, it’s a bit chiller out now, and he should probably go grab a jacket. He goes against the grain though once he’s in a cab off to Niall’s house. Louis wondered what he did to deserve Harry sitting so bloody close to him in such small quarters. They had the whole back seat to them selves‘, they could easily sit on the other end, but no Harry wants to sit next to him, with his arm laying across the top of the seat. Louis tries to not over think things and just says maybe Harry’s doing this because the cab driver is a creep, or maybe because he just to be more intimate with Louis in a friendship kind of way. Whatever it was Louis wasn’t about to ask because that would be one fucking awkward conversation. 

Louis wonders why in the hell he let Harry and Liam talk him into going to this party tonight. The place was a little too happening for Louis’ liking. There was people already getting sloshed, walking around with a beer in their hand, and not to mention the stench of marijuana coming from the upstairs every time he walked past it. Dear god he has friends whom have friends that are stoners. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he’s just not up to getting a contact buzz or anything, he tries to stay away from that stuff.

He was glued to Harry’s hip however, notwithstanding when they ran into Niall whom was busy drinking a pumpkin flavored brew and Louis felt like this must be the popular flavor of the year or something. First Harry with his pumpkin spice bullshit and now Niall with his pumpkin ale.

“So is there some secret we love pumpkin club I’m not aware of? Because you and Niall beyond any doubt are giving me the vibes tonight that you‘re part of some secret society.” Louis joked as they stood in the kitchen, Harry grabbing a beer from the cooler. “Nope, just the appreciation at its finest for fall aesthetic.” he said taking a swig. “But there really should be a club, you know? I would be the leader by default.” he smirked, setting his drink on the counter top.

“How am I not surprised that would come out of your mouth?” Louis just shook his head, “Shut it, Lou, you‘re just being bitter because you don’t have such an exquisite palette.” Harry says.

“Right.” He said wryly, exercising his brows.

Louis looked around the room as he witnesses some bloke getting rejected from some gal, and he could feel the second hand embarrassment. God, he’s glad he doesn’t have to drink to have liquid courage to chat up someone, glad he has someone already. He feels bad for the guy though, because he’s obviously easy on the eyes, but the way he carries himself right now isn’t pretty. Louis isn’t surprised though, because he not only witnessed this once but twice already tonight, and it’s only been twenty minutes. Sad, just sad.

“Louis! Harry! My main men in my life, how are you two tonight?” Niall asked, wrapping both his arms around their shoulders, a beer in both hands, and obviously alcohol strong on his breath. Louis isn’t even surprised. “Where’s Zayn? Please don’t tell me his pretty arse is too good for my parties now?’ he slurred.

Louis pulled away, shaking his head. “He has class tomorrow, massive essay he had to work on, so take up your complaints with him, Nialler.” Harry said, moving to lean against the counter top looking so damn good it’s almost criminal. Especially with Heaven is a place on earth playing in the background. Dear lord, he’s friends with guys that have obsessions with old things. Unique bunch they are. 

“Well, tell him I love him so much and he best make it up to me or else I will be upset.” he whined, slurring his words. Yep Niall was completely out of his mind, talking about Zayn as if they’re dating or have crushes on each other. Harry just shook his head with a grin. “Alright, alright… I’ll tell your lover boy you’re mad he didn’t show.” he snickered. “Just go back to the couch and chill.” he said, pushing Niall out of the kitchen. Louis followed Harry through the living room, maneuvering through the thick crowd, and accidentally bumping into some girl that ended up spilling her drink over Niall’s floor… fortunately it wasn’t anything that could stain. Niall would have his head, no Anastasia would more than likely.

So they were at the staircase's edge just getting out to the cluster of people for a moment, and Harry had his arm braced again the wall next to the bookcase, looking at the crowd, and Louis just standing there with his back against the wall, a brew in his hand, first drink of the night. 

“So, I’m surprised no one has asked the prince for a dance tonight.” Harry said, looking down at Louis. “Um have you not noticed the surroundings? Harry, slow dancing isn’t happening with anyone and furthermore, I have a boyfriend.” he shook his head. “And where is he now?” Harry asks and Louis goes quiet, gnawing on his lip trying to think of his answer.

“Don’t you start too, I don’t want to talk about his whereabouts tonight.” he sighed a bit. The last thing Louis needs a reminder about is that Justin had other last minute plans with his mates, so this is why he just came with Harry. 

“Fair enough.” was all Harry added to the matter before he stood somewhat closer. Louis could feel every bone in his body tingle just a little at the contact. The way Harry looked at him sent shivers down his spine, and the way his arms moved to brace both sides of him made him shut down, he felt trapped; literally.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked hurriedly, quirking his brow. “Shielding you from Niall’s second hand embarrassment.” he said, smiling. “He seriously just threw up in Anastasia’s flower pot in front of her so… we do not need to see this.” he laughed, Louis attempted to chuckle yet he couldn't, not with Harry so close that he could literally smell his conditioner he used this morning. 

“Also creep alert, he's been looking at you since we arrived, so there’s that too.” Harry said and Louis knew which fellow he was talking about. He was dressed as fireman, he much bigger than Louis, and obviously a bit older. 

“So I take it you want me to play along?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head with a little grin. “You don’t have to do anything, Lou. Just keep like this and talk to me, maybe he’ll get the hint.” well there wasn’t anything wrong with this. It’s innocent, Harry’s just being a good friend.

“Thanks, Harold.” Louis says, taking a drink once more. “Why do you insist on calling Harold still? Not even my own mum calls me that.” he shook his head. “Is it just because I call you Lou? it’s not that bad, so much better than Harold. Sounds like I’m a forty year old bookkeeper with six cats.” he chuckled. 

“Well, Lou sounds like the toilets so... and hey, there’s nothing wrong with cats, they‘re quite wonderful if I say so.” he shrugged and Harry just shook his head. “Never said anything about cats being awful, just stating you make me sound like I’m living the dream of a boring life.” he joked. “Boring to me that is.” he shrugged. 

“If this is some ploy to get me to stop calling you Harold, it’s not working.” he said with a smug smile, patting his shoulder with his free hand. “Now excuse me, I need to use the toilet.” Louis said he made his way upstairs‘ after finally gaining power back into his legs, plugging his nose from the rancid stench, and finding the bathroom eventually. 

Louis was quick to check his phone, in case you know he got any important messages. Nothing. Not even a text, and he feels disappointed. He makes the mistake of getting online to his social network and he wants to throw up. Justin being encompassed by girls dressed in scantily clad costumes and a red solo cup in one hand. He felt like crying because this is what he was doing tonight? This is why he didn’t come with Louis because he wanted to party at his friends party instead? Being surrounded by pretty girls and possibly handsome men, and Louis feels jealous mixed with insecurity right about now.

He set down his phone, shaking his head. He wanted to leave now, he’s far too upset to even enjoy himself for the rest of the night. Maybe he will tell Harry that he has to make an emergency trip home because Liam ate too much candy from his mums get together, which wasn’t a total lie. Liam always bound to over indulge around this time a year when his mum had a Halloween dinner. Oh, how he remembered one time when he went to one of those dinners when he was seventeen and he’s never seen Liam look so sick after eating so much chocolate, lets just say Liam couldn’t eat chocolate for nearly two years. He’s finally recovered and Louis is thankful for that.

With a brisk rub of his eyes and pocketing his phone he headed down the steps where he saw Harry helping Niall clean up his shattered beer he dropped in the kitchen, so Louis stands there for a moment watching them. Well, Harry doing all the work and Niall getting another from the cooler, man, he’s going to have one nasty hangover tomorrow morning and Louis feels awful for him. 

"Need assistance?" Louis asks as Harry looks over his shoulder as he wiped up the liquid from the floor. “Nope, have it covered.” he said as he tossed the rag into the sink. “Niall just had a little accident. Dancing manically in the kitchen with a beer in your hand already intoxicated isn’t the smartest move.” he shook his head. 

“I suppose not.” Louis said and Harry looked at him like something was off, “Everything fine?” Harry asks. Louis is trying to come up with how he was going to tell that lie he came up with upstairs, but that’s not what comes out. He can’t seem to lie to his face, he can’t seem to tell Harry even a little white lie.

“Boyfriend problems…” he mumbled and Harry licked his lips. “Want to head out then? We can go grab a coffee and walk the park, I know one that’s open throughout the day. If you want to, that is.” that really doesn't sound that terrible, maybe it would make him feel a little better. Maybe.

“I think I might take you up on that offer, anything to lessen the blow.” he says, and his grin fake as ever. “Alright, let me just go call a cab to come get us, then we can just enjoy the rest of the night quietly.” he smiled, and Louis suddenly felt a tiny bit better already. Harry’s such a great friend it makes him almost feel sick. Sure, he has a bit of a strong personality mixed with some genuine care, but that’s what makes him Harry. He’s definitely different, but in a good way.. 

When they were at the coffee shop across the street from the complex Louis got the usual, but Harry of course got a pumpkin spice latte. He didn’t expect anything less to be honest. 

The walk to the park was silent, but it was nice, it was very serene, and with the chill in the air Louis didn’t seem to mind right now. He didn’t mind that it was a bit windy or that he was out alone with Harry wee hours in the morning walking in a park, sipping on coffee, and just enjoying the silence in the air.

“I love walking this place most nights, gives me time to think, and feels safe.” Harry said. “Like you don’t have to worry about getting mugged or someone stalking you. I for the most part come here when I’m not at the pub, band gigs, or sleeping. Just to think, and I believe this can do wonders for you tonight too, Louis.” Harry looked down at Louis as they slowly walked the paved path. Louis knew what Harry had meant, the atmosphere itself felt comfortable, and not to mention it was well lit, so that’s always a plus. He just wasn’t sure if it was the sense of security he felt with Harry in this moment or if it truly was the atmosphere, either way it’s fine by him. 

“Well I personally wouldn’t want to walk this by myself at night because I have a bit of a fear of walking alone in the dark, but that can easily be overshadowed if I try not to think negatively.” he light heartedly laughed. 

“Little Lou scared of the dark?” Harry teased.

“Shush it. I may be twenty three, but I’m not the only one in the world who doesn’t like the dark.” he said, taking a sip of his drink. “At least I don’t have a weird obsession with pumpkin spice.” he teased playfully and Harry nudged him in the side with his elbow. “I have you know it’s a popular scent among my peers, I’m not the only who has a love for spiced goods. You just don’t appreciate such traditional autumn things.” he defended himself, tossing his empty drink into the trash can they passed. 

“I do love fall don’t get me wrong, Harry. You just take things to the extreme. First, you go on a candle making binge of cinnamon and pumpkin scents, and then you drag to me a pumpkin patch to spend an hour searching for the perfect one to give your mum the morning before her birthday.” he shook his head. “Now I feel like you’re judging me, if you are I hope you know I don’t give a damn.” Harry smirked, pushing his hands into his overcoat.

“Never said I was judging you, did I? Just implying you’re different from everyone else I’ve met in my life.” Louis says, taking the last sip of his drink. “In a good way.” he said with a smile that followed.

The thing is Louis likes that about Harry, he likes that he has an odd fixation fall themed things, he likes that he plays in a band, he likes that he has a different style than most people, and he likes that Harry couldn't care less what individuals think. He's interesting and Louis is happy to have him as a mate.

“I’m flattered, Lou.” he said, pressing a hand to his chest, grinning. “Rather be myself, then bore the shit out of you, life too short to worry about what people think, and I thank my mum for teaching me that.” he says. “I’ve been picked on loads before back in my school years and I never let it get to me because I knew what they said didn’t matter. My mum said never take insults to heart because their just jealous or a dickhead by default. So I have a pretty tough exterior, that’s why I can handle jabs.” Harry rambled on and on, Louis, of course listened intently as they finished walking along the path. Louis now knew why Harry had such a strong personality, his mum created an over sarcastic charming young man. Not that it was a bad thing!

On the way back to the flat the walk was silent but it was a comfortable silken, not the awkward one which Louis is quite thankful for. Louis knew by the way Harry opened the door for him and muttered the words “After you your majesty.” he knew he had to get one last playful joke in for the night. “You’re such a dork, you know that?” Louis said as they headed up the stairwell, and Harry caught him before he headed in for the night. 

“A charming dork you mean.” he smirked and Louis just shook his head. “So you feel any better?” Harry asks as they stand in front of Louis’ door. 

“A bit, I’ll be okay though. Once we talk I think it’ll smooth over, yeah.” He said trying not to make it sound any worse, not wanting to tell him too much. He’s already seen Justin’s jealous side and rudeness, no need to make things worse. “Alright.” was all Harry said as he pulled Louis in for an unexpected hug. Oh. This was new and honestly he didn’t mind at all, it’s probably what he needed most right now. A hug, from a friend. 

The embrace was warm, but not suffocating, and Louis felt safe. Like nothing could harm him in this second and he thinks to when he felt like this when he’s been hugged. Nothing pops up and he’s sure he’s felt like this before, this seriously can't be the first occasion when he felt such solace embracing somebody.

Louis felt Harry pull away, pushing his hands into pockets, smiling. “Glad you came tonight, we need to hang more, Lou.” He says. “Just next time I hope things are better for you.” and Louis nodded to that. “Just wish you would have come to the haunted house with me this morning with the boys, it would have a been a blast, you missed them almost shitting their pants.” he giggled. Yeah, Louis couldn’t go because one he was absolutely exhausted from coming home early in the morning, and not to mention he didn’t want Harry to see him with bags under his eyes. 

“Maybe next time, Harry, though it would have been fun to witness Niall and Zayn cling together in fear for their lives.” he joked. 

"Oh trust me, you missed the fucking best part near the end where they screamed bloody murder at headless man, but I’ll text you that later about it since I believe your beds calling your name.” he grinned, tilting his head to the side. 

“I believe you read my mind, and oh god yes, please entertain me with a text tomorrow morning, to get my day started fresh and me feeling rejuvenated.” he snickered. “Oh I can promise you that.” Harry added in. 

“See you around, Lou.” Harry said before disappearing into his flat and Louis just stood there for a moment. He thinks about the scenarios in his head of how this night could have ended if Harry didn’t break the barrier and hug him. His boyfriend will not like this, but their's no sentimental emotions there, so he’s going to keep on hugging Harry. Justin will just have to learn to get over it because the last time a mate hugged him was last year when Liam consoled him over Justin cheating on him. 

Louis pushed those thoughts aside for now, not wanting to even think about telling Justin that he and Harry broke the physical contact line, the last thing he needs is to argue over another thing.  
That’s the last thing he needs to worry about, especially with that damn picture he posted online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No LI pov in this chapter, sorry xx.


	4. IV.

  
**LP**

The days seem to have gotten longer and his shifts seemed to be endless, so when he did get days off, he spent them in bed trying to alleviate the pain in his feet. Oh the aches were the worst, curse getting older and its faults. The only truly positive outcome of all of this is that certain nursing student that comes in almost daily. The cute boy who orders the same grilled chicken sandwich everyday, the one who has yet to give his name, the one that gives him coquettish eyes. Damn him and his beautiful brown eyes and long fluttery eyelashes. He’s just so beautiful and Liam thinks it’s some fluke that he likes to talk to him. If were any other really hot guy they wouldn’t give him the time of day or they think he’s too intimidating to approach. So he cherishes every moment he has with the beauty. 

He’s lays there and thinks perhaps he ought to go to the gym because having a body to do modeling isn’t going to get in shape itself. _Come on, just go to the gym, the bed will be here when I get back._ he pondered internally as he moved to his feet. He did a quick dig in his messy closet before changing into some of his ratty active wear and slipped on some trainers. 

It’s midday and he’s at the gym busting a sweat on the treadmill, listening to some dance beats as he trains for his body goals. His goals of being really fit and feelings so confident, so no one can bring him down. Also so he will feel good about his shoots.

He thinks about how when summer comes again next year he’s going to look astounding in his swim trunks, and he hopes to god that maybe him and mystery man are a thing. He hopes someday he gains the courage to just outright ask him for his number or maybe just catch a movie sometime... you know to like hang out as friends. It’s a thought, but he knows it’s reaching because obviously they haven’t progressed past the little talks at the shop. 

Liam knows he can wish all he want that the guy will just give him a chance in a friendship, but he should just suck it up and do the deed himself. 

“Liam.” a deep voice says as he of course couldn’t hear as he had his eyes closed, zoned into his music, and simply making the most of his workout.. That is until the bloke touched him and out of shock, he slipped and tumbled off the treadmill, god so humiliating. Now there’s no way to recover after that… especially with the sweaty hunks around him. There goes his chances with getting asked to get personally trained. Damn.

“You alright, mate?” Harry asks as he lends him a hand and Liam pats himself off, and shuts off his phone. “Just a little bruised, should be okay though.” his face pink from effort and shame. “ ‘m sorry I startled you, just I had to need ask you something important, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. You had your eyes closed while running on a..” he looks at the machine and raises his brows. “Fifteen percent incline, are you insane?” he says, shaking his head.

Liam takes a few quick breaths before he shakes his head, and wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Training my body, I have to prepare for my shoots I‘m planning on doing. So no, I’m not crazy or insane, just dedicated is all.” he says, rubbing his sore elbow, great a bruise was probably going to be there. Thank you, Harry, for that. 

“That’s a bit excessive, mate, but you have my applause for the monstrous workout.” he says, shaking his head and tucking a loose curly strand that fell from his bun behind his ear. “And what’s this all important question you had to ask me that made me embarrass myself for ages?” he says as they go find a bench near the lockers.

“What’s Louis been up to that makes him so unavailable lately?” Harry asks, quirking his brow. 

Liam exercised his brows, “This is the important question you wanted to ask me? You know there is an invention where you can message him anytime of the day or maybe just come knocking on the door.” Liam Liam says teasingly and Harry just feigns exacerbation. “Shut it, Liam.” he slugged him in the arm playfully, a smile following. “No, but seriously… I’ve been trying to ask him to chill with me, but he says he’s too busy and says he’ll catch me next time, How can he be too busy to hang out with the best person in the world?” he says and ah yes, Liam knows what the problem is. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure this one out.

Liam knows Louis and the way he begins a strategic distance from men when he feels like it's going a certain line if they’re getting too close too fast. He also knows that Justin probably said something about them in regards of them hanging out too much or the fact that his boyfriend abhorrence’s Harry. Liam isn’t sure what one it is, but he has a general idea that something is going on.

“To be honest with you I’m not positive what’s going on, I may be his roommate and best friend, but hell he doesn’t tell me exactly everything sometimes. I think he might just be spending more time with his boyfriend lately because he doesn’t always come home after work… walking through the front door at six in the morning, usually says enough.” Liam’s eyes widen, realizing maybe he said way too much. Dear god his mouth always got the best of him. 

“He’s driving hours out of his way to go spend the night with Justin?” Harry asks astonished, tilting his head. Louis is going to kill him, he will not live to see the day and he knows it. Hell, he doesn’t say anything to Louis anymore about the nightly hookups and such because Louis is usually in his own little world.

“Just forget I even said that, he will kill me if he finds out.” he sighs and Harry grins… oh god he knows that look. “No. You’re not getting any more information out of me, no. Not happening.” he says, waving his finger noticeable all around as he gets to his feet.

“Oh come on, I’m friends Louis too you know?” he shakes his head with a little grin. “I just want to know more about this Justin guy.” Harry said, as they both headed into the locker rooms to go change. “Harry… trust me, you don’t want to know anything about him because it’s pretty self explanatory once you’re around him just maybe once or twice.” he’s known Justin far too long that he knows pretty much everything about him, with the exception of the way that he's not genuinely sure of his sentiments towards Louis.

The man’s a walking heartbreaking son of a bitch that Louis can’t seem to get over. 

“Well, he was quite rude to me when I first met him, evidently he thought I wanted to fuck Louis. Yawn, I've been single for some time now and the last person I shagged was a year ago, so he can try again, and stop making assumptions about me.” he rolls his eyes. 

Liam groans and just shakes his head as he pops open his locker, and grabbing his fresh clothes he brought. “I’ve been there, done that, Harry. He thought Louis and I were hooking up behind his back.” he murmured. “That thought, let alone makes my skin crawl because I see Louis strictly as a brother, platonic relationship, and it’s going to stay that way.” it really weirded Liam out when Justin made those odd presumptions' back in those days. He doesn’t get why Justin thought Louis gave him a blow job or some other intimate bullshit.

“ I take it he’s the insecure, jealous type?” Harry asks, annoyance clear in his tone as he strips out of his grimy shirt and slips on a tight dark Henley top. Liam hesitantly nods before changing into his clothes. “And those are the worst types to be with, can never get a break can he?” Harry says with a head shake as they slip back on their shoes before they head to the entryway. 

“Harry, please don’t say anything to Louis about this Justin nonsense. He gets so defensive, and I really just don’t want to make him feel bad. Perhaps if you want, he has the night off this Saturday night off, so maybe you could come over and bring Niall, have a boy’s night? I have the night off to actually.” he says, his only night off in a god know how long. 

Harry gestures to that with a little grin. "Course, I'll bring Niall and my mate Zayn as well, because need you to meet the final member of the squad.” Harry says with a motioned gesture. “Will his boyfriend be there?” Harry asks and Liam shrugs his shoulders, honestly, that’s a question he would love to know himself. Justin just shows up out of the blue at times or infrequently Louis takes off, leaving a note or a text saying he’s gone for the night. It’s all just a big mess to be honest. 

“Alright, well I need to head out to the market to grab a few things before I get home, so I’ll talk to you later about this lads night thing, Liam.” Harry says before he waves him off, leaving Liam to get in his car in the car park behind the building. 

Liam finds himself back at the flat where Louis was in the kitchen warming up some day old pizza and Liam stands there just shaking his head. “What?” Louis says, quirking his brows as he waits for the microwave to go off. 

“Why are you avoiding Harry?” he gruffly asks and Liam can tell by the way he pauses a minute to marshal up an answer, his suspicions' were turning out to be so clear. “I’m not avoiding him. Where did you hear that rubbish from?” Louis asks, sitting down at the table once the timer went off. “Who do you think, Louis.” Liam just sighs to himself as he takes a seat alongside Louis and studies him for a minute. 

“I take it your deadbeat boyfriend says you need to distance yourself from him, am I right?” Liam asks and Louis just narrows his eyes and shakes his head. “Of course not and don‘t call him that.” he says in defense so quickly. 

“Louis, he thought Harry wanted to mess around with you, it’s the only explanation for avoiding him. You’re not the type to just ignore someone either. If he’s feeling insecure over some bloke then he needs to get over himself.” Liam hassles and Louis just looks down, and shakes his head. 

Liam wonders what is going through Louis’ head right about now. He ponders in what world Louis supposes it's alright to listen to Justin's shitty thoughts. Listen to his recommendations of dropping alluring men as companions in light of the fact that their supposed potential threats. That just a big load of bullshit and he’s getting real tired of this broken record year after year.

“Would you just stop, please?” Louis says in annoyance as he gets up and tosses his plate into the sink. “I know you want to help and give me advice. I’m fine, Liam. I’m not avoiding Harry, I’ve been busy, and I’ve been spending most of my bloody time driving back to Doncaster most nights to see my boyfriend. I have more important matters to attend to then spend time with some guy that I can see anytime.” he stresses. 

“You don’t even realize how fucking hard it is being in a long distance relationship, I’m trying my best Liam. I’m sorry if everyone feels like I’m ignoring them, but it’s not true, I’m just trying to keep my relationship with the guy I’m in love with.” he grimaces and Liam feels a touch remorseful. He knows this must be intense for Louis, however driving a few hours after work and scarcely getting a wink of rest isn’t healthy. He also knows that Justin has been so shitty to Louis too, however, he hasn't said anything to Louis in regards to it.

“Louis… I don’t blame you for trying to make this work, but you need to keep your social life in check while maintaining your love life because we’re always going to be here when things don’t work out. Plus, we care about you, Louis.” he says and Louis gnaws in his bottom lip before just nodding to that. 

“You’re my best friend and I just want the best for you is all. We moved away and made new friends, now’s not the time to restart back over and lose these amazing friends you’ve made just because he’s feeling insecure. He can learn to get over it because you accept his fuckery of friends.” Liam says as he comes over and pats Louis on the shoulder. “I suppose you’re right.” Louis sighs in defeat, with somewhat of a scowl

“I feel like a shit friend.” he says a bit tragically and Liam shakes his head. “No, don’t say that. But thankfully we’re going to have a lads night with the boys this Saturday. Which means you can finally catch up with Niall and Harry… and someone named Zayn.” he says. 

Louis quirks his brow and nods to that, “Well, that does sound nice, what’s the plan for this supposed lad's night, hmm?” he asks and Liam just shrugs. “Not too sure yet, Harry really didn’t spare much detail other then he will talk to me later.” he says. Louis quirks’ his brows and pulls out his phone, licking his lips. 

“I take it he’s the one who asked you why I’ve been shoving him off, huh? Not Niall.” he says, exercising his brows and Liam gestures. "Course he did." with a little grin, and shake of his head. “But yeah, I’ll do the whole boys’ night or whatever you call it because I feel absolutely guilty now, so thank you for that.” he says with a little snickers before Liam watches him vanish into his room.

Liam stands in the kitchen just shaking his head before heads off to his room to change into more comfier clothes for the night, so that way he can lay on the sofa and binge on old movies, old movies meaning both versions of The Parent Trap. 

Through the span of the following couple of days Liam had been hammered with mega hours, and unfortunately he hasn't seen mystery bloke either. Way to ruin his fucking day. Way to ruin trying to make sure he looks good in the reflection of the stainless steel on the sneeze guard. He hopes maybe he’s just busy with homework or something, he hopes maybe he didn’t find another sandwich shop or maybe someone more interesting to talk to, god he hopes he didn’t scare him off last time. Oh god he hopes he didn’t scare him off with the whole talk about him becoming a model and thinking he’s delusional. 

So Liam sits there in his car and it's a late Friday night, the day before the whole shindig with the boys and he’s disappointed. The beauty hasn’t been in for a whole week and that, let alone is a disappointment. He has an inclination that he won't ever see him again in light of the fact that he is having a fucking pity party. Perhaps he ought to have approached him for his god damn name, maybe he got bored, and god Liam thinks about how stupid he was to not get his number by now. 

Liam stays there and frowns for some time listening to tragic melodies on the radio, sulking, and simply floundering in self centeredness before heading up into the empty flat. Louis was at work and probably having the time of his life. Liam feels like maybe he should make an appearance because then maybe he could feel happier, but nope. He’s upset. Of course the only man he had any interest in, in about two years and now he’s gone. All because he’s a damn coward. 

He heads to bed early that night in the wake of gorging on strawberry frozen yogurt and reading old messages Aiden sent him and god that was an awful mistake. He does it to advise himself that he shouldn't get so intrigued by a fellow he knows he can't have. He does it to make him feel worse because it could be a lot worse, he could still be with Aiden while watching him be a father and that alone settles not well with him. Aiden reminds him that their’s no such things as a perfect relationship and it reminds him how someone can turn around and cheat your heart, and that makes him bitter. 

So the following morning he awakens with a chip on his shoulder, sipping on a hot cup of coffee, with the heat turned up since it was down pouring outside with a touch of wind. He stays there and needs to shake his head when in comes Louis looking drained as ever, his garments drenched from the downpour, a love bite on his neck, and a slight limp to his stride. He watches as he disappears into his room and he just sighs against the rim of his mug, keeping to himself. 

Love is bullshit and so is trying to get someone’s interest. So he says forget everything and start over, act like he never met that certain guy, it’s just an illusion of his imagination, yup. 

At the point when night rolls around and he’s standing in the bathroom getting ready for lad’s night, he wonders if this is even a good idea anymore. Sure, he would love to all hang out as a group, but he’s really not up to meeting a new face, and he sure as hell is not really feeling up to having reminders of his ex boyfriend when he sees happy couples tonight. Nope. 

“Liam you almost finished?” Louis asks as he comes into the bathroom, , gazing at him a bit tiredly. Yeah, Louis slept the whole damn day, yet on the other hand, he was up throughout the night and he supposes he really needed it. At least he was willing to go out and just be social unlike Louis has been for a while now. 

“Yeah, just doing one last check with my hair is all.” he says, somewhat of an untruth, but oh well, he’s not about to tell Louis what’s been on his mind since last night. He brought it upon himself and he doesn’t need Louis’ lectures about deleting those old messages. “Your hair looks fine though, always perfect.” he shakes his head with a little grin. Louis seems to be in a good mood which was nice to see, Liam think’s it because he’s having a fun night out without having to worry about Justin. He won’t be surprised if Louis is on his phone majority of the time, checking it, hoping for a message, or Justin calling out of the blue. It’s just bound to happen.

He surrenders and strolls past Louis to go slip on his leather jacket over his black shirt and wonders if he looks too done up, but then again theirs Louis wearing a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up with a too tight white shirt that showed off his defined collar bones like he wanted them on display.

“Breaking out the cliché biker boy jacket, huh?” Louis teases as he slips on his shoes and Liam just feigns exacerbation. “I have you know leather jackets are prime and stylish, Louis.” he says in defense as he grabs the flat key. “Sure, whatever you say.” Louis says with a smirk and Liam narrows his eyes. 

When they hailed a cab they were headed toward Niall's place because evidently Harry said to meet them there, so when they show up they were the first one’s there. Liam sat on the couch as he watched as Niall and Louis were talking one and on about some nasty bloke that showed up at their job last night that wanted a discount or whatever nonsense. Liam stays there and feels somewhat envious, Louis is much closer with Niall and clearly way all the more closer with Harry. Himself was closest with Louis then Niall and Harry were a touch even after that. It’s probably because he doesn’t work at a bar where his mates can come chill and talk up a storm with him without getting slashed from his job. 

“The two very important persons just showed up!” Harry chants coming in the room looking straight out of a grunge inspired magazine. Liam noticed the way Louis face lit up when he came in the room and that he takes note of. For theory purposes later on, of course. 

Liam shuts down when he see’s that all too familiar face strolling in not even a moment later behind Harry, and Liam think's maybe he spoke too soon thinking he won’t see that precious face ever again. He gnaws on his bottom lip as the man greets Louis and Niall. So… Louis knew him! Niall and Harry knew him! God, he feels so out of the fucking loop.

“Liam! This is Zayn, the drummer and my best friend.” Harry says as he gestures to the attractive bloke beside and Liam swallows thickly. God, he’s so fucking hot and Liam so badly wants to reach out and grab his hand. Alright, perhaps he sounds like a fucking creep. Maybe he isn’t so angry anymore after this.

“We’ve already met.” Zayn says with a little grin and Harry quirks his brows. “You have? When?” he asks, crossing his arms. “At the sandwich shop, H. “ Zayn smiles and Liam is just so fucking happy he knows his name and that he doesn't appear too irritated with him. 

Oh, and he remembers him too! He is surely winning the god damn lottery tonight.

“Oh, well that makes sense now.” he says with a smile. “So I guess I’ll let you two chat while I have some important matters to attend.” Liam quirks his brows as a wave of nervousness washes over him. He felt so bloody nervous it wasn’t funny. He watched as Harry wandered off and pulled Louis away from Niall and watches them for a moment before Zayn did the most exceedingly awful thing he could do and take a seat alongside him. Liam is sure he almost soiled his pants. 

“So we meet again, bread boy.” he teases and Liam just shakes with his with a little grin. “At least I don’t smell like a cafeteria this time.” Liam says light heartedly and that cracks a giggle from Zayn and sweet baby Jesus Liam is in love with his adorable laugh. “Well, I suppose that’s part of the job innit?” he says and Liam nods to that. So this is a decent sign, perhaps he simply over thought it all and Zayn isn't annoyed with him. 

Zayn… such a beautiful name that fits him so well. Well, it could simply be he's so beguiled by him so anything about him is great. 

Liam kind of wants to stare at him and admire his features since it’s been a week, a whole damn week. On the other hand. he doesn’t want to get caught staring because then that might scare him off, so he looks over to see Louis cracking a smile as he talks with Harry. Niall must have gone to use the toilets or something since he was nowhere to be seen. 

“So, what’ve you been up to besides designing sandwiches?” Zayn asks and it takes Liam a moment to process what he asks. Particularly since he was discreetly watching the way Zayn's hands looked so delicate resting on his slender thighs.

“Not much really, just going to the gym. Working my bum off for the summer.” Well, he might as well and try to impress shim because damn this might be his only chance right now. Then again, he just wants Zayn to know he takes care of himself and that maybe someday he could maybe manhandle Zayn properly… alright Liam needs to cool it for a moment. That’s a bit forward and he knows it, but hell, it’s been a while and he’s only human. He just pushes any thoughts like that out the window and only focuses on getting to know him outside of his damn job for once.

“You know summer isn’t for another seven months, right? You got loads of time.” Zayn says with a little grin that could make Liam's heart give out at any minute. "I know, however, that’s more than enough time to grow my muscles and such, I guess I’m just looking forward to impressing the masses.” Liam says with a slight nod. Liam looked at Zayn hoping maybe he would get a reaction out of him like ‘Oh , but you‘re already so bloody fit.’ or ‘I’m already impressed so why don’t you take your shirt off so I can feel your abs up.’ but no, nothing. 

Well, it was worth a try.

“Well, if you want maybe I can accompany you at the gym? I should start working out more, especially with field I’m going to.” that was the best thing that Liam has ever heard in his life. Oh god he can only imagine them working out together, and just maybe showing Zayn possible techniques. God, it’s like luck was really in his favor tonight.

"I mean, unless you like to workout alone, then I can always sign up for Harry’s classes I guess.” he says a bit unobtrusively and Liam just shakes his head, “No, no. You can join me. I. uh mean… I hope you don’t mind morning or midday trips?” Liam asks and Zayn gestures, his eyes illuminating. So… they're going to work out together and it's basically a gym date in Liam’s book.

So yeah, they’re going to start hanging out more and he see’s it as a major personal victory.

Liam knows this is the part where he gives Zayn his number and god, it’s like the most nerve wracking thing on earth. He knows if he doesn’t then they might never go to the gym together so he sucks it up and tells Zayn his number, and of course he puts in Zayn’s. Oh, how he hopes maybe this will open up a new passage in whatever this is because damn, Liam thinks this could be it. This could be the guy.

“Alright, alright time to break up the little cubby groups because I feel like the fifth wheel here.” Niall declares as he returns from the kitchen with a brew in his hand. “Not our fault you rather damage your liver in the kitchen and watch us from afar, wondering what to do with yourself.” Zayn says jokingly and Liam can’t help but smile. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re so funny, Zayn.” Niall deadpans before taking a seat by Zayn and Liam just sighs to himself, well so much for the two of them being alone. Oh well, it’s not like they were totally alone. Louis and Harry were in the room, but then again they were off in their own little world talking and joking around. 

“Look at those two, completely ignored what I just said, shows how important I am.” Niall says, shaking his head. Obviously talking about the other two off in the corner talking, and Liam watches them again for a minute. Liam sees how Harry can't quit making Louis grin and giggle, and he unquestionably sees the way he is standing so close and simply keeping his contact close. Liam sure as hell not stupid, he can just see it in the body language, and he knows Louis isn’t playing with the buttons of his jacket unintentionally. 

“So what exactly are the plans of boys night?” Niall asks, breaking Liam from his daze. “Well, whatever you boys want to do.” He says, realizing that Harry and him never really came up with an exact idea. 

“I feel like going for a drive or something, something exciting.” Zayns says, “I mean, if I put aside doing my studies for sitting here, then I might as well leave and try to be a good student.” he murmurs and that makes Liam grimace a bit. No, not happening. He had to think of something quick and it takes a moment to conjure up a decent idea . 

“Well, I have an idea I think everyone might enjoy, especially Louis.” Liam knows he’s going to regret it, but it’s the only thing he can come up with. Road trip it to Doncaster because why the fuck not.

“And this idea is?” Niall asks, raising a brow, and taking a taste of his beer. “Yeah entertain me with your idea, Liam.” Zayn chimes in.

So when Liam mentions a trip to their hometown both boys nod, so perhaps it wasn't a ghastly thought. Perhaps Niall and Zayn said it would be nice to escape from London for a bit. “Louis and Harry we need your full dived attention so please stop having secret little huddle.” Niall says with a laugh taking after. 

“Oh, shut it, Niall. We’re just catching up is all.” Harry waves him off, shaking his head. 

“Liam has an important announcement and Louis I believe you’ll want to hear it.” Niall says once more and Liam notices the way it gets his attention and when he says that they should road trip it to their hometown for a few hours Louis face lit up. He knew this was important to him and Liam would love to just go back and maybe run into an old friend while they’re out… maybe Louis could show them his old shit show job.

"Does this mean we can stop by Justin's, Li?" Louis asks, attempting to hide his grin and Liam gestures. Liam knows this is an awful idea to just let Louis go spend time with Justin because he knows he will abandon them all, especially since they’ve been together almost every night these past couple of weeks. 

So when they pile in Niall’s car, Liam is stuck up front while Harry, Louis, and Zayn get the back and he feels jealous. He wants to sit next to Zayn, he wants to sit so close it’s almost intimate. Maybe if he would have brought his car, then maybe Zayn could have ridden up front with him… maybe if he could rewind back time. So he resorts to looking in the rearview mirror to look at the beauty in the mirror. 

The ride so far isn't too dreadful, Niall and Harry are jamming out to mixes of songs from Nirvana because it’s obviously expected with Harry’s phone plugged in, Louis is the middle of Harry and Zayn looking down at his phone, and Zayn sitting there swaying his head along to the music and Liam remembers just then Zayn’s a drummer.

Not only is he studying for a nursing degree… he’s in a band and that’s fucking amazing. Perhaps he can get private lessons in drumming or possibly have Zayn show him his other skills, you know all the more reason to become friends. Yup.

“Liam can we go to the old pub? Justin’s there with his friends.” Louis asks ideally and Liam reluctantly gestures. He knows Louis is fairly eager to see him and would love showing off to the lads what an upgrade he made career wise, so when they arrive and he finds a spot near the entrance Liam was quick out the driver seat, meeting Zayn right away and god he almost swore he almost fell into him getting out. “Man, this place looks tiny, disappointed already.” Niall remarks as he gets out, shaking his head.

“Told you that I upgraded. Did I not?“ Louis says as he gets out with the assistance of Harry holding the car door open for him, shutting it for him after his bum got out.. _What a gentleman, Justin needs to take some damn notes_ “, Liam thinks to himself before he shakes those thoughts off as they head inside. 

Liam just watched as Louis strolled off and found Justin at a corner table and greets him with a kiss, so Liam just brings the lads over to an empty table and sighs to himself. He’s glad Zayn is sitting by him, and Niall is already getting some drinks for their table, but Liam can’t help but notice Justin glaring over here and he knows why. He knows the exact reason why and he’s sitting right across from Liam right now, messing with his phone.

Liam gives it twenty minutes tops before Louis gets shoved away and ignored, it’s just bound to happen anyways.

He watches them for a moment, he watches the way Justin is going about as though Louis isn't there, well more so just keep his arm around his shoulders, but too busy talking to his friend. Louis looks miserable and Liam just shakes his head. That’s not how Louis should be looking, he shouldn’t look like he’s bored out of his mind, and Justin shouldn’t be ignoring him. 

Yup, twenty minutes precisely and Louis returns looking somewhat furious. Obviously right amidst Zayn and Harry having a talk about their band while him and Niall simply are gesturing along, not really having much say in this conversation. 

“Everything alright, Louis?” Liam asks him, peering toward him suspiciously as he looks over to see the tosser having a fabulous time with his mates and some girl talking with him, touching his arm. Of fucking course. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Louis says, disillusionment solid in his tone and Liam just sighs to himself, not to sure of what to do. “Why aren’t you over there with your boyfriend, Lou?” Harry asks as he turns his attention to him, before looking over his shoulder, and yup Liam see’s that glare Harry gets in return from the one and only Justin. 

“He says he just wants to hang out with his mates, so it’s okay.” his smile he gave faltered and Liam knew this wasn’t true. What he truly believes is happening is Louis was getting ignored, especially with that pesky girl over there deterred him. “I think I may have a word with Justin.” Liam says as he gets up, but Louis shakes his head, “Liam… it’s fine, really.” he says and Harry shakes his head in unison with Liam.

Liam is thankful Niall and Zayn had gotten up to go use the toilets because Liam is about to blow his stack with this bullshit going on. He really wasn’t up for embarrassing himself in front of his crush, he’s already embarrassed himself enough at the gym thanks to Harry.

“It’s not fine, Louis. We came all this way to have a good time and guess what? It’s not fair for you to get blown off by your own god damn boyfriend you barely see because he rather chat up some girl that probably lives around here.” Liam instantly feels guilty for saying it, but it’s true. Liam feels really bad, that frown that casts across Louis face as he shook his face said it all. “Louis, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to put it like that.” he says hoping maybe it would make him feel better, but nope, Louis is getting up and saying he needs some air. 

He looks as Harry's going to get up, presumably to go keep an eye on him, yet Liam shakes his head as a sign to not tail him. “Harry… just let him be.” Liam says with a sigh as he looks over to see Justin too close for comfort with another girl and he can feel a spike in his blood pressure. 

“Why is he even with someone like that, Liam?” Harry asks, narrowing his eyes as he looks over at the somewhat sickening scene. “The question I’ve been asking myself for the past three years, my friend. It beats me, It beats me, however, evidently Louis loves him." he says with a head shake. 

“Where’s Louis?” Niall asks as he sits down and Harry fills him in as Zayn gives Liam a little grin, taking a seat next to him once more.. “So other than the whole Louis boyfriend drama, what’s on your mind?” Zayn asks Liam and honestly Liam is thankful for this, he’s thankful he can just tune out everything else and just talk to Zayn. Something he has wanted to since they left London.

“Why I’m not already drunk.” well it was partially true, especially with what just went on. He knows there might be a little tension between him and Louis, but it’s only temporary. So when Liam watches Niall and Harry get up to likely go talk with Louis, he's left alone with Zayn and god he feels anxious all over again.

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Zayn says as he fiddled his thumbs, looking at Liam for a minute and Liam really isn’t sure what to do with himself right about now. “If only I didn’t have work tomorrow, then maybe I’d be out of my mind by now.” he says. 

Zayn cracks a small smile following his gestured nod, “Yeah, too bad we have to responsible adults, and be good role models for the future generations.” he says jokingly. “I can agree on that.” Liam adds in with a small smile. 

The time must have goneout of the window talking to Zayn because it almost two in the morning and Liam wanted to hear him discuss drumming and his most loved band. Liam now knows Zayn has been drumming since he was thirteen and his most loved band has and dependably will be Nirvana. Which Liam can appreciate, since he got an earful on the ride here of a whole damn mix of the songs from the band. 

Liam did realize that Niall was playing pool with some blokes and Harry and Louis were off in the corner talking, god they're securely attached at the hip and now he knows why Justin aversions Harry, he grasps Louis attention so easily. Which isn’t a terrible thing, but Harry’s attractive, so put two and two together, Justin has more abhorrence towards him. 

“I really think we should head back, I have to get up soon.” Liam says despite the fact that he would love to continue talking with Zayn more than anything on the planet. God, he hoped maybe he would get enough courage to message him or something, because talking to him seemed like the easiest thing in the world, and he never wanted to now know what he has to say. “Same actually, need to be more responsible because I have a paper due in a few days.” Zayn groaned as they got up and gathered the boys.

The ride back was a touch calm, shockingly. Niall was conked out in the passenger side, Zayn was looking lovely as at any point simply sitting there watching out the window, Harry was tactfully gazing at Louis whom was on his phone. Liam could watch everything go on in the backseat when they passed city lights and he was glad to witness a few things. He was glad to see Zayn looking so content and that makes Liam happy, and god he hopes maybe sometime soon he could be brave enough to squish between Zayn and someone. You know, to break the physical contact barrier.

After leaving Niall’s house after saying their goodbyes, he was stuck in the back of a cab with Louis whom wasn’t saying a word to him, he probably was still was quite upset with him. He’s not surprised, but he needed to hear it. It would have been a lot worse it would have came out of anyone’s mouth other than his own. He’s been there so many times with Louis, and he’s tired of never saying anything when Justin brushes him off around his friends. It’s almost like he’s trying to show off or something and it makes Liam sick. 

So when they were back up in the flat Liam caught Louis before he headed back into his room, “Louis, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything.” he’s trying the best he can to fix this, but Louis just shakes his head. “No, I’m still upset at you, and I’m allowed to be upset.” he scowled and Liam just sighed to himself. “You embarrassed me, Liam. Do you not realize I was already upset as it is because some girl was all over him? Did you not think that maybe I felt embarrassed because I witnessed him telling her she‘s really hot.” Liam could hear that break in Louis’ tone and it really put a hole in Liam’s heart. “I’m sorry, Louis.” he says with a frown, but Louis shakes his head and walks off. 

When a door slams he knows now he done fucked up, but it’ll be fine. It’ll smooth over in a few days, they’ve been in fights before. It’s not like Louis could hold this over his head anyways, and besides he should be glad he even suggested going out there tonight. He was only trying to be a good friend and just wanted to do something fun. Apparently he’s the shit friend. 

The only thing that actually came good out of this night was finally getting to know the mystery man that goes by the name of Zayn. The man who’s in a band and loves classic alternative rock, and Liam likes that so much. 

Liam just wonders when he will see him again other than the little runs inn’s here and there, maybe he could tag along with Louis in Fridays to Mystic’s gig’s, so perhaps he tells Louis one day after this blows over that he maybe wants to see their band play. Louis, of course teases him and says he probably has the hot’s for Zayn, but Liam lies and says to quit making assumptions, but Liam knows Louis doesn’t believe him. Louis just gives him a self-satisfied look and strolls off. 

Yeah, Liam just hopes Louis doesn’t spread around to the lads that he may or may not be infatuated with the dark haired beauty.

**LT**

Louis is sprawled out on his bed, naked, and having a very sexual conversation with his boyfriend over the phone. Nothing out the unusual at three in the morning. 

“Are you thinking about how I want to rub your inner thighs if I was there? My hard cock pressing against your ass leaking all over you, making your pretty bum a mess.” Justin says desire full in his tone and it makes Louis shudder.

“Yes… oh god.” Louis almost moans out of excitement as he rolls onto his stomach, and ruts his erection slowly against his teal throw blanket. 

“Mm, bet you want me to get myself off behind you, my cock pressing against your ass, kissing on your neck?” he says and that just about makes Louis want to come. “Hmm, doesn’t that sound nice baby? Cumming against your perfect ass and moaning in your ear, telling you how fucking sexy you look.” okay, so that made Louis push his hips more into his cover, and he lets out a whimpered moan in response. Especially when he could hear sounds on the other end of just Justin wanking it. Louis didn’t ever have a hard time imagining Justin getting off because he’s seen it millions of times, so coming to the thought of Justin stroking himself was fairly easy. At least he gets off of this… unlike in bed with him

So maybe Louis toes curl, his legs stiffen, and he kind of moans a little too loud when he comes. Something he experiences on his own pretty much, so maybe he’s never had this happen when he’s physically with his boyfriend. Ever. 

“Want me to fuck you right after I come against your ass because you want my cock so badly inside you? Fuck your ass so hard that you can walk for a day?” Justin continues on and Louis is still recovering from his toe curling orgasm he just had. Louis just continues laying there just soaking in the post climax high as he heard Justin talk’s on and on about all the things he wants to do. Louis loves it and the thing is, is when they do have phone sex Justin is wonderful to him. Well, sometimes he’s an ass if theirs interruptions, but he seems to like when Louis gets off, probably because he likes to hear him whimper to help him own self get that high, but still it’s nice and keeps their relationship going. 

“I’m wore out, thanks for that, love.” Louis murmurs' into the phone, getting up and cleaning up the mess he made, and tossing his blanket into a corner. “Not a problem, baby. I was so horny when I called, and besides you sounds so sexy over the phone. One of the reasons why I love you.” Justin says, his tone more casual and Louis could simply envision Justin in bed, laying there looking so good, and Louis so gravely wishes he was there so they could cuddle. 

“What are the other reasons? Hmm?” he asks, as he slips on some boxers and sleep pants before crawling into bed once again. “You’re hot.” Justin says and Louis smiles at that, “And?” he asks, pressing the question just a little farther. “You have a nice ass.” Louis smile kind of falters… those were just physical things he was listing off. He wants to know emotionally what he loves about him, not how he fucking moans out his name. Damn. 

“That it?” Louis asks, his tone more quieter than before. “Well, I love your thighs.” he says and Louis frowns. No. This is not what he wanted to hear, sure it was nice to know he loves every inch of his body, what about the fact Louis does everything for him? Or how passionate he is for him? But he supposes Justin’s not up for this type of discussion.

“Anything other than my appearance, love?” he asks one last attempt to get something sweet from him. 

“Well, I love how you look on my cock.” he says and Louis frowns more. “Justin.” he says a bit upset and he hears a sigh on the other end. “What?” he kind of snaps, “What do you want me to say? You want me to say I love how you nag and nag over how much time we need to spend time together? ” and Louis is even more upset now after Justin snaps at him. He's quiet, however, he’s seriously about to hang up that is until Justin apologizes and says he’s just tired and just misses him, that it’s just getting to his head. Louis says it’s alright and tells him he loves him before getting off the phone. He’s still upset though with Justin and yeah, Justin can forget about phone sex tomorrow night.

So, throughout the following couple of days, there's been a touch of tension between them, well more so Louis still being upset, and barely much contact between them as usual. It’s all just so damn frustrating. 

When Louis is at the bar doing his usual rounds on Thursday night, he's somewhat grouchy, that is until Harry appears looking so damn criminal in his stupid red flannel and tight ripped jeans. “Someone looks a little grumpy today.” Harry says as he plops down at his usual spot spot, watching Louis throwing together his beverage without saying a word. 

“I’m fine, Harold.” He lies. He’s sure Harry doesn’t buy it, but he just really isn’t up to talk about Justin and the fact his relationship is shitty right now. The fact Justin only wants to talk about sex with him, or the fact maybe Justin never said why he loves him other than the physical things. It’s still weighing on his mind, and he’s not about to let it go, especially after Justin told him to just drop it already. 

“You sure about that?” Harry asks, taking a taste of his drink. “Yeah, totally. Just peachy.” he says, serving up another customer. “I don’t quite believe it, but whatever you say, Lou.” he says, smiling against the rim of his glass.

Louis just sucks on his bottom lip, trying to not think about Justin or anything relating to the fact he’s been upset these past couple of nights. 

“So how’re things with the boyfriend?” Harry asks and Louis dreaded this, he knows Harry was prying for answers, and trying to be a good friend to see what’s up with his love life. Louis really doesn’t want to talk about, “Good, real good.” is all he says to drop it, he’s just glad Harry didn’t say much more on the matter. 

The last thing he needs is to have a discussion of reasons why he’s been moody, and someone meaning Harry judging the relationship.

“Louis?” Harry asks and Louis turns his attention to him, “Mhm?” he hums as he conjures him up another drink. “Are you doing anything tomorrow before work?” he casually asks, tapping the glass with his fingers, gazing at Louis eagerly. Louis thinks for a minute before shaking his head, was Harry asking him to come hang out? Alone?

“Want to get a coffee or something?” Harry asks and Louis gestures to that.

“Why you ask? Because they finally have the large size of my pumpkin spice latté, and I need that in my life before they discontinue it for the winter. I need someone there to catch my fall when I end up fainting.” he cracks a laugh at his own joke and Louis just shakes his head with a little grin. “Damn and I thought this was a proper invitation to coffee and chill.” Louis says and Harry just stifles’ a laugh.

“Also, I didn’t even ask anyways, Harold..” Louis says. 

“Read your mind for you, because I knew you would probably ask tomorrow why the fuck I want to grab a coffee before your shift. I’m just that awesome of knowing you so well already.” he says so smugly and Louis just sighs to himself. “You’re sometimes too full of yourself, you know that?” Louis says. 

Harry just shrugs his shoulders before slamming down whatever is left of his cosmopolitan.

When Louis finally took his fifteen minute break after Harry left , he ended up getting a text from his boyfriend, a text that brought a smile to his face. 

_Come see me tonight, I miss you._

Oh hell yeah, Louis was definitely going to see him tonight, even if that meant a two to three hour trek back and forth, especially with all the tension it was worth it. So when Louis spent the rest of his shift talking to regulars, and sometimes talking to Niall about how the wedding is going to be an expensive one, and how he’s planning a honeymoon to Italy. Louis kind of felt a bit jealous, not because he wants Niall or anything, but because he wants that someday. Someone to plan a honeymoon for him, and get down on their knee for Louis, wanting to spend the rest of their life with him. That person he hopes is Justin, but it’s far shooting and besides, they haven’t even lived together yet.

So when Louis is in his car with the heat on blast, he shoots Liam a text saying he was going to Justin’s or the night, he knew Liam probably knew by now that if he wasn’t home before four in the morning then he was out with his boyfriend. He still liked to leave a message just in case, it’s just common courtesy.

The ride there wasn't excessively awful, considering he sort of had a lead foot. Nothing too serious.

So when he pulled into Justin’s driveway as he was quick out and up to the entryway where Justin welcomed him with a kiss and pulled him inside. He grimaced however, when he saw his friends. What was this? What the actual fuck was going on?

“I thought you said you missed me?” Louis said, ceasing him before they head into the room. “I did, just want to be with my baby and chill with my buddies. Is that so bad?” he asks, a sigh following.

Louis just shakes his head, and keeps it to himself that he was a bit upset. He followed Justin into the room and greeted hi friends whom really didn’t pay much attention to him, so when they sat down on the couch, well more so sitting on Justin’s lap. He honestly didn’t feel all too much comfortable sitting so intimately with his friends around, but he supposes, since all the seats were taken, and Justin pulled him down, he takes it. 

Over the span of an hour and half Louis was just sitting there wondering when he will have alone time with Justin and wondering when he will get to actually speak with him. All he has been doing was sitting there watching them talk and play video games, and of course Justin rubbing his back under his jacket which was nice. That still didn't mean he wasn't annoyed however.

He not once asked Louis if he was getting warm, thirsty, or maybe that he may be actually tired. Louis tries to get his attention by nestling his face into his neck, but Justin shifts a little to move his arm around Louis’ waist, and rests a hand on his thigh, and just keeps talking to his friends as if Louis wasn’t there. 

“Justin?” he asks, hoping maybe to grab his attention. It fails because he’s still talking and laughing with his friend that’s sitting right next to him, completely ignoring Louis’ question. It’s obvious and Louis frowns, he’s literally sitting on his lap and he can’t answer his question? What kind of bullshit is this?

“Babe?” he asks once again before he accomplishes something he knows will get his attention, so he squeezes his bum down hard onto his lap causing the male to finally turn his attention to Louis. “Baby just wait okay? We will have alone time soon.” he says and Louis furrows his brows… that was not a sign he wanted to shag in the next room, so telling him to wait pissed him off. 

“Someone’s horny I take it?” the guy next to Justin says with a smirk, James. James the fuckboy, that’s his boyfriends best friend that honestly thinks it’s okay to openly talk about their sex life too. 

“I guess so, can’t keep it contained much longer, can’t you baby?” Justin says as he presses a kiss to Louis’ neck and squeezes his thigh in response. Louis stifles a whimper as he just keeps quiet, glaring at James. “No, I just want to talk to you.” he says killing any idea in theirs head’s that he’s in the mood or anything remotely related to it. “You haven’t said a word to me all night, and I drove all the way here to see you. I thought you missed me.” he frowned. 

“I did miss you, Louis. I just wanted to relax with you while chilling with my friends, I promise we will have bedroom time, and you can talk my ear off.” he says with a consoling grin that Louis isn't too certain of.

“And when will that be?” Louis asks, impatiently.

“Soon.” is all he says as James thinks it’s smart to chime in like the ass hat he is, “Chill, man you’re so damn needy no wonder he doesn’t keep you around much, I would never be with someone like you, exhausting is all I got to say.” Louis waits for Justin to defend him, but nothing and that’s fucking upsetting. Justin just snickers‘, and shake his head and Louis is getting off his lap and heading into his boyfriend’s room, and the door slamming right behind him.

He wants to be alone and get the message clear as day to his boyfriend that he is upset, but he never comes in to make him feel better. He never comes in to tell Louis what James said wasn’t true, but Louis ends up falling asleep on his messy bed an hour later, and wakes up beside him when the sun shined through his window. He frowns to himself, wondering when Justin finally decided to come in here, and wonders’ if his obnoxious friends were still here. It’s confirmed when Louis crawls out of bed opening the door, seeing the boys sleeping on the couches. Louis just shakes his head and crawls’ back into bed. He cuddled up close to his boyfriend under the blankets, just relaxing his back against his chest, and trying to fall back asleep for a little longer.

An hour passes and Justin’s’ waking him up with a back rub and he gives him a small peck on the lips when he rolls over to face him, scooting a little closer to him. “Sorry about last night.” he says, draping his arm over Louis’ love handles. “It’s fine… I still don’t like James after three years. When will he just go away already?” he closed his eyes, unwinding into his touch. 

“I told him to be nice, I guess he tried his best.” he says and Louis just wishes James would fuck off for once. James is the one who likes to be an asshole to Louis aggravate him in light of the fact that Justin never sticks up for him, just giggles, and that basically irritates Louis unfailingly. Louis never thought it was entertaining when James called him a bitch for getting pissed at Justin flirting with some girl and he will never forget when James said he was Justin’s second option when they first met. That really was painful to Louis, especially when Justin cheated on him with his ex boyfriend. So James used it to his advantage to make things worse because he’s a fucking idiot. 

“You need better friends. Friends aren’t suppose to make awful jokes about their partners.” he says a bit tragically. Justin lets out a sigh, before moving so Louis is on his back and staring up at his boyfriend tiredly.

“Enough chatter about my friends, I want to ask you something.” Louis raises his brows at that. “A question? As in?” he asks, moving to prop himself up on his elbows. 

“Yeah… I was meaning to ask you after they left, but they decided to stay, but anyways, I was wanting to make some changes to our sex life again.” Louis kind of frowns. More alterations? He hopes maybe they’re decent suggestions’ and not taking away more from the fun. He’s been missing the foreplay before sex, it just hasn’t been the same.

“As in?” his voice almost quiet as he stares at him intently. 

“What do you think about maybe, possibly having a threesome?” he asks and Louis is shaking his head the moment threesome left his mouth. “No, no, and no.” he says. Not happening, never in a million years. Louis is always up to try something new, but having someone else in the mix? No. For one he doesn’t want to share and two he isn’t about to have his boyfriend inside someone else, especially after two cheating scandals in the past.

“Oh come on, Louis. It will be exciting, I swear.” he says as Louis moves to sit up, crossing his arms, and shaking his head. “No. Out of the question.” he frowns.

“Why not?” Justin asks.

Louis takes a moment to think of all the reasons why it’s a terrible, awful idea. He knows Justin will says it’s not a huge deal and to get over it, but it is a huge fucking deal. He’s not about to lay down with another man next to his man. Hell no. 

“Because why would I want to sleep with another man? Why would I want to have someone’s cock in my mouth while your shagging me? It’s indecent, Justin.” he says and his boyfriend just shakes his head. “It’s fun, and besides, I never said it was a bloke I wanted to have this threesome with.” he says and Louis was not happy.

“You do know I’m gay right? I’m pretty sure you knew this when I told you. So no, I’m not interested in having any sexual relations with a girl.” he says getting frustrated. 

“Why are you so uptight? I never said you would be the fucking her did I? no. She can give you head and I’ll just be the one fucking her.” with that Louis is getting off the bed, really upset, and shaking his head. “I already sad no.” his voice raises out of immaculate dissatisfaction. 

“Why are you acting like a prude? It’s something new and I thought we both would enjoy it.” he stresses. 

“Well, I don’t anywhere near a pussy so you can get that out of your head. I especially don’t want my boyfriend to fuck someone else in front of me, it’s not right.” he frowns, tears coming to his eyes out of frustration. “Why won’t you even give it a thought then? Or maybe how about you watch me fuck her and you get off on watching your man getting pleasured?” he asks and that really upsets Louis. 

Was he even listening to him? 

Louis was about to leave his room until his wrist was grabbed and Justin asking him to listen for a minute. “Louis, are you really this upset over me wanting to have a threesome?” he asks. “Or are you more upset that the fact it’s a female in the equation.” and Louis is about to fucking cry. 

“Is it that girl you met at the pub when I was there with my mates?” he asks, not bothering to answer the questions, he just wanted to know who the hell this girl was he had in mind. 

Justin is silent and Louis takes that and is walking out of his bedroom door, Justin following behind him, and trying to get Louis to stop. He's snatching at his coat, however, it's futile Louis isn't stopping. He’s really upset that Justin is considering a threesome with the girl he flirted with at the pub, it’s fucked up. Louis feels sick and he’s sure they’ve been talking and he really just doesn’t want to think that way, but it’s hard not to. 

“Louis, baby just listen to me for a minute.” he pleads as he catches Louis before he climbs into his car. “What, Justin? Are you talking to her instead? Exchanging pics? Telling her how wonderful a threesome would be with my boyfriend so it‘s just an excuse to fuck her?” he says, very nearly on the precarious edge of tears.. “Do you send her dick pic’s?” he asks, frustrated. 

Justin’s shaking his head, and cupping Louis’ cheek. “You’re misunderstanding it all, babe. You’re the only one I’m sending those pictures to, so relax, and she’s the one who suggested it. We’re friends, yes, but nothing else. I promise.” Louis knows that’s an empty promise, and he somehow doesn’t believe everything he’s saying. Maybe it’s the paranoia setting in from the past experiences, but he’s trying his best to think positive. Trying to think about how Justin only wants him and that he means it this time.

“Really?” Louis asks, looking him in the eyes. 

Justin nods and Louis just gnaws on his bottom lip, not really believing him to be honest. “Can I see your texts to her?” he asks and Justin pulls away, shaking his head. “No.” he says quickly and Louis frowns even more. “Just shows me, Justin. I want you to show me that’s not what’s going on.” he’s hoping maybe he will just show him so they can move on from this shit. 

“You don’t trust me, do you? This is why you flipped out in the house the moment I brought up a threesome with a girl.” he says in defense.

Louis was taken back, why the hell was he being so bloody defensive?

“Of course I trust you, I just want my thoughts eased, I don’t trust her intentions.” he says, hoping maybe his boyfriend would calm down a little. It was useless because Justin looked upset. Great, just great.

“No, I’m not showing you anything, Louis. I don’t have to prove my fucking loyalty to you.” he snaps.

“I never questioned that you were loyal though, I just don‘t have a good feeling about her being your friend.” Louis says in defense, looking down, not really in the mood to argue outside Justin place, at eight in the morning, especially with it being chilly out. This is the last thing he wants to be doing right about now. All he wants to do is go back home, crawl into bed, and sleep for the next six months. He hated fighting with him so much, and he knew this was just a start of an awful day. Maybe a week too.

“I think we need a break, especially if you‘re that insecure over my friendship with some girl.” Justin drops out of nowhere and Louis is speechless. It’s been months since they last broke up or went on a break. The last time they went on a break was because Justin said Louis was suffocating him which was completely untrue. The break lasted merely two weeks before they obviously got back together, well they hooked up during the break, but still. Louis hates breaks more so than break up because it’s like a slow burning heart break. You don’t know if you’re going to get back together or not, and that has anxiety spikes written all over it.

“A b-break?” he finally manages to say, stuttering a bit. “Why?” his question came out more so as a whisper and Justin lets out a frustrated sigh with his pissed off expression. 

“Because you obviously don’t trust me, and you‘re making it such a big fucking deal that I am friends with some girl that‘s really fit.” Louis just stands there flabbergasted, he could not even believe what he just heard with his own two ears. How does he have the audacity to tell Louis he is being unfair because he has an attractive friend he feels insecure about, talk about hypocrisy. 

It was obviously a mistake to even come here last night after realizing how much of a priority he was around his friends yet again for the hundredth time. 

“That‘s not fair, Justin. You hate any guy I become friends with if they‘re over a seven out of ten rating, so don’t you dare use that against me.” he says, his voice breaking a bit. Justin's simply shaking his head, squeezing his lips together, and narrowing his eyes.

“That’s a big load of bullshit, I never have any problems with your friends. I just simply don’t like the one’s that give off the vibe that they want to fuck you. I have my radar on that one with curly hair because he pisses me off every time I see him, I know his intentions, and I’m allowed to be upset because I know how guys like that are.” here we go again, Justin being so upset over his friendship with Harry and accusing him of wanting to use Louis for a quick shag.

Good god this was getting old real quick. The thing is though, is that this turned right around on Louis, at first Justin wanted Louis to hear him out and be sweet and now he’s pissed, wanting a break, and bringing Harry back into this argument after turning it around on him. What kind of fucked up shit is this?

“You’re wrong, absolutely wrong. He’s my friend and that’s it. You thought the same thing about Liam and you knew me and him were friends for ages. You just get so threatened if they’re good looking, and assume I would sleep with them or think they want me.” he snaps finally back at him, getting frustrated. 

“So? You feel the same way about girls or guys when they’re obviously attractive, so why is it bad if I get upset?” he says. Louis is just shaking his head, Justin just isn’t getting it.

“Because you cheated on me, not one, but twice. I have my own reasons to be uncomfortable when a girl is half dressed and she’s presses her fucking boobs in your face.” he finally just let it out, oh he probably shouldn’t have said that.

“I thought we were past this? I thought I earned your trust back, Louis?” Justin says, annoyed. “I only suggested the threesome because I thought you were over your fucking insecurities.” that was totally uncalled for, especially when he practically almost yelled at him . “I don’t get why you don’t want to do it? I don’t get why you’re still hung up on the damn past.” he yells and Louis frowns. This was getting out of hand and he was about to leave without another word. He can’t do that though, he’s more than upset, and he’s just tired of Justin rambling on and on, he wants to just get his feelings out so he does.

“Because you know I have problems with you wanting to sleep with someone else. Is that hard to understand?” he says, a tear rolling down his cheek finally after holding it back for as long as he could from frustration. 

“Oh my god, Louis. Quit being so damn paranoid.” he snaps and Louis is just shaking his head and getting into his car. He no longer wanted to be around this, no longer wanting to hear Justin’s excuses anymore, and no longer wanting to be yelled at. He’s tired, and when he drives off, he can’t seem to see straight. His vision is a bit blurry, but that’s okay. He makes it home safe despite almost rear ending into a truck, but overall he’s fine. Except for the fact his jacket sleeve is tear stained and he’s hustling up the stairwell. 

If life couldn’t get anymore worse, he runs into Harry, who looks to be going to the gym for his morning classes and he stops Louis before he heads in. “Hey Lou. Are you okay?” he asks, frowning after he noticed how red Louis eyes were. “Were you crying?” he asks and Louis just shakes his head and disappears into his flat.

So perhaps he spent his morning, nestled into bed under the covers while Liam was at work, and maybe he texted Justin saying he‘s sorry for snapping at him, but he didn’t get anything back and that makes him feel even worse. 

What does make him feel slightly better is when he gets a text from Harry around one in the afternoon. 

_Boyfriend troubles? Want a friend to talk to? -H_

He’s so sweet, and yes, oh god yes he needs a friend to vent to. He needs something to make him feel in the slightest bit better. No matter what it was, something needed to perk his mood up. Preferably coffee time with Harry. So when he sends back a yes, he gets an instant reply that he would-be over in an hour. So that gives Louis time to change his clothes and fix his hair before Harry’s outside knocking on his door. 

When he answers it, he tries to give Harry a grin, yet it's pointless. He’ still very upset, and it’s blatantly obvious. When Harry pulls him in for a consoling hug he relaxes into his touch, closes his eyes, and he’s already feeling better. Harry’s warm, comforting, and just something he wants more of. He just wants Harry to hold him, because it seems to make everything better in the world right now.

The hug lingers for a second too long before Harry’s is pulling away, guiding Louis into the living room, and sitting down with him. “Talk to me.” he says, stretching his arm across the top of the sofa. 

“We’re on a break because of my mouth got the best of me.” he says sadly and Harry raises his brows, he probably expected it. He probably expected by the way Louis was crying in the corridor this morning. He probably knew because that look on Louis face had meant either a break up happened or something along those lines. Louis spilled out to Harry everything that happened this morning. Harry didn’t need to know about the whole James incident or the fact he was ignored because he doesn’t want to seem so fucking pathetic. 

“What an ass. You deserve much better than that, Lou.” he says, wrapping his arm around Louis shoulders, giving him one final reassuring embrace.“ So much better than that, I promise.” he says before releasing him, slumping more into his seat. 

“Thank you.” Louis says, sighing sadly, trying not to think about Justin all that much.

“Wanted to have a threesome with a girl? Does he not think?” Harry says in repugnance, shaking his head. “He knows your strictly into men, and hello? your in a monogamous relationship. He should have respected your wishes, Louis.” Harry says, crossing his arms. 

Harry is right, but it still doesn’t make Louis feel better. It’s just the fact it was even an idea in the first place. Especially with that girl. 

“I know, I think he just wanted to spice up things in the bedroom, but that’s not my idea of fun.” it really wasn’t. Even if was with another man it would still be a negative. It’s just something Louis does not see himself doing, even if he was single. 

“And he should have just shut up about it and never brought it up again, instead of pushing it further.” Harry says and as much as Louis wants to defend Justin as usual he can’t. He can’t because he knows Harry is right. Justin shouldn’t have gotten upset and pushed it more on him, he should have just said okay and left it at that. Too bad it didn’t happen like that, too bad Justin is probably still talking to her anyways, and Louis is trying to think that Justin is keeping it in his trousers for once.

Louis just unwinds into his seat a bit, not really responding to Harry after that, too much on his mind about his mess of a relationship. “We’ve been together for three years and I still don’t know why he suggests things he knows I will never agree on.” he says, a frown on his face. “Especially after he knows my issues from the past.” Louis opens up a little to Harry, but he’s glad Harry doesn’t ask questions, he just nods along. He just really doesn’t want to talk about both times he was cheated on, because it still hurts to even think about it.

“Just forget about him Louis, make today a Louis day. No Justin, no talk about him allowed, and maybe shut off your phone.” Harry suggests with a small smile. “Spend time with me because if he can’t put a smile on your face I sure as hell will.” he says and Louis raises his brows. That’s very sweet of Harry, but he can’t just ignore Justin, they’re still kind of together, and he doesn’t want to make things worse, especially after what happened this morning. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to make things worse and then lose my relationship with him. I just don’t know what to do.” he says, frowning. “However, I guess spending time with a friend doesn’t sound so bad, especially since you claim that you can put a smile on my face. So good luck with that, Harold.” he says. 

“No luck needed, because really all I got to do is crack one of my hilarious jokes or be my amazing self.” He says with a smug smile and Louis just groans, pushing Harry away playfully. “You’re too full of yourself.” Louis says, shaking his head. “No wonder we’re friends.” Louis winks before getting to his feet, feeling a bit better now. The lingering pain in his chest though was there to stay for now and he’s going to try and ignore it. Try and ignore it to have a somewhat decent day.

“Want to go grab a coffee, Lou? I know it’s still a bit early before your shift, but a coffee can always warm the heart.” he says with a small smile. Louis is already halfway to the door at that suggestion, his usual iced coffee sounded perfect, and honestly, he needed at least something comforting other than Harry hugging him. Hugging Harry which shouldn’t be his go to source of comfort because they’re just friends. 

So when they go across the street and sit down with their drinks, Louis isn’t paying much attention as he just stirs his straw around, thinking about what his boyfriend is doing. He's not seeing that Harry is gazing at him, and not seeing how pitiful he truly looks. 

“"Louis?" Harry solicits, taking a taste from his beverage. “Yeah?” he says, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Call in to work tonight because you need an emergency sleep over with.” he says and Louis quirks his brows. A sleep over? Oh, that does not sound like a good idea, oh no it does not. Justin will not like that one bit, and when’s the last time he had a sleep over? 

He was like ten. Yeah, so maybe Harry’s suggestion was a little out there.

“A sleepover? Really, Harold? What are we preteens?“ he says with a headshake. “I beg your pardon?” Harry says, affronted. “I know many cool people my age that have a sleep over with their mates, it’s not unusual and besides you clearly need one.” he points out and Louis just shakes his head.

“Says you and I never had a sleepover with anyone when I passed the young age of ten.” he says. “So? Never too late to have a sleepover in your twenties. Quit acting like it’s so childish.” Harry smiles. “Come on, I’ll have popcorn, pizza, and movies. Now doesn’t that sound nice, Lou?” that really does and Louis isn’t sure if he should even go still. Justin’s still lingering in his mind, but if this is any chance of making himself feel slightly better he’s just going to do it. 

“Okay, fine, but I expect to be impressed since you persuaded me properly.” he says, exercising his brows. “Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little bum, you’re going to have socks blow off by how awesome of sleep over’s I throw. Even though it’s going to be the two of us, it’s still going to be fan-fucking-tastic. I promise you that.” he closes with a grin and Louis gestures to that. 

“So make sure you bring wear your jammies and bring a blanket because it’s happening, and I expect you to be over at seven thirty sharp.” he says playfully and Louis just shakes with head with a smile he was trying to bite back. “Trying to hold back a smile, I see how it is.” Harry snickers.

“Don‘t make crazy accusations, you don’t know if that was a smile or not .” Louis says.

“Mhmm, sure.” is all Harry says as he takes a taste of his beverage. 

So following an hour or two of Harry endeavoring to place Louis into a better mind-set over making jokes about Niall and Zayn’s bromance friends and then they were parting ways for a little while because Harry has midday band practice, and Louis has to call into work tonight and sulk in bed. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea to call in and spend time with a friend. Especially since Liam is working doubles tonight and he doesn’t feel like dealing with people. 

So he lays in bed for a while thinking about his boyfriend, wondering what the hell is going to happen, and wondering how long this break is going to last this time.

He ends up leaving Liam a note once again on the counter when it hits seven and then he changes into his joggers, shirt, and slippers, before he grabs his blanket from his closet. His comfort blanket when times got tough with Justin, and he’s out the door and at Harry’s door step at seven thirty sharp. 

He stands there for a moment, feeling a bit stupid, he was having a sleepover with a twenty one year old man. How old were they again?

Louis almost got the lights knocked out of him when the door open because he‘s sure he will never not get this image out of his head. 

Dear god. Harry is in a crop top that rid slightly above his navel and joggers that hung too low. Louis doesn’t know if he can do this tonight, especially with the god damn belly ring on display with his perfect stomach definition. Sweet baby Jesus.

“A crop top? Really?” Louis says as he follows Harry into his flat. “Why not a crop top is the real question?” he says and Louis just shakes his head. “Because how is that even remotely comfortable to wear to bed? Also Harold have you looked outside? It’s nasty out.” he just shakes his head, another reason why it’s a horrible, awful choice is because he looks so good in it and it makes Louis thinks this is going to be the death of him.

“You just don’t know because you obviously never wore one before, also I used to sleep naked so it really doesn’t bug me much anyway.” wow that was something Louis really didn’t need to know. Something Louis didn’t need to think about right now. 

“Got me there, young Harold.” he smiles as he sits down on the couch watching Harry move around in the room, running his fingers through his wet curly locks, and Louis thinks maybe Harry took a shower before he came over. 

“Young? Making fun of my age now are we?” he says, shaking his head before joining him on the couch. 

“Never said there wasn‘t anything wrong with your age did I now? Also… to be honest, I wish I wasn’t reaching my mid twenties so rapidly. You’re so lucky.” he frowns. Good god his birthday was just weeks away and he wasn't anticipating that. He’s almost half way to thirty and that thought alone makes him sick. 

“Eh, being twenty one is alright, but no one takes me seriously when it comes to certain things like my experience with pilates or want my advice on relationships.” he rolls his eyes. “Perks of being twenty one, good thing I’ll be twenty two in February.“ he says with a little grin.

“God you’re still a baby. Younger than Liam and Niall. You have no room to complain about your age.” he says reaching over and patting his shoulder. “Younger than Zayn too, also I can complain all I want because maybe being an adult sucks and I wish I was sixteen again. I miss living with mum without the worries of bills.” he sighs, shaking his head. 

“Don’t we all though?” Louis says. “If only I was still fifteen and still worrying about what jumper to pair with my white skinnies, oh the teenage angst years they were.” he says recollecting that time. Recollecting when he used to go to Liam's boyfriend’s, football matches and always admiring how his fellow male classmates always looked so fit, Such a simpler time, such a time where he never thought he would have a serious relationship because no one ever asked him to dances. No one ever asked him out because most guys were idiots back then, and well, maybe he did have one boyfriend back in his last years of school, but it didn’t really work out because the guy moved away. So maybe that was a simpler time to him because that compared to his current situation seemed like a mild burn, right now feels like a third degree burn on his heart and it sucks. 

“You wore white pants? The Louis Tomlinson wore white trousers?” Harry says as though it's such a shock.

“Well, I was a bit… more less camp in school, kind of, maybe thought I was making a fashion statement. God, I looked awful back then, just awful. Who was I even though? I wore be-dazzled Jeans, be-dazzled jeans, Harold. How embarrassing is that?” he says, groaning, shaking his head. “Good god I was a walking hot mess.” He does not want Harry to ever see old pictures of him wearing bedazzled jeans because that let alone is the worst thing in the world, anything be-dazzled for that matter is in Louis’ opinion. 

“Wearing white jeans doesn’t make you effeminate, Louis. You just know great style is all, do you still have them?” he asks and good god Louis knows where this is heading. “Yes, but they’re at my mums, in my old childhood room in he closet where they belong, and no we’re not taking a trip so I can model them for you.” he says, cutting straight to the chase.

“Oh come on Lou, I want to see, you‘ve intrigued my interest. If you do, I’ll show you one of my old embarrassing hair cuts.” he tries to barter, but as much as Louis would love to see a shit haircut on him it’s just something Louis doesn’t want to show light of.

“Nope, not happening. Those things are never recovering so you can get any thought out of your head about them.” he says with a head shake. 

“What about these be-dazzled jeans, then?” he asks and Louis just shuts his mouth after that. 

Okay, so maybe talking to Harry was making him feel slightly better, maybe talking to Harry about his past school experiences over god awful fashion choices seemed to put him in a better mood. Well, it probably helped that he found out Harry used to wear over sized cat jumpers and corduroy skinnies. Who in their right mind wears those things? Who?

Harry is definitely a catch and Louis doesn’t know what to think of this. 

“So did you have any crushes in school? You have to had at least one. Spill the beans, Lou.” he says, pushing a finger into Louis' side.

“If you would stop poking me then maybe I might tell you about the two boys I used to lose my shit over.” he says swatting Harry’s hand away. “Come on, just tell me, because I won’t ever tell them, your secrets safe with me.” Harry teases a little and Louis just feigns exacerbation.

“Kent and Mason were their names and god I thought I actually had chances with them. One they were way out my league, they had girlfriends, and both on the footie team. I was such a sucker for athletes‘.” he says thinking back to his old memories “I used to think maybe Kent would come and talk to me because I was obviously out of my mind, and god I can’t believe I stared at him like a creep during the lectures for two years. Good god I was so obvious.” he groans, shaking his head. “And to think I also had a chance with Mason was just a bad idea from the start. He was obviously a fuckboy then because he flirted with anyone in the distance that had legs, he flirted with me because he knew I liked dick. God, I’m even surprised I had at least one boyfriend in school.” dear lord he was starting to feel a bit embarrassed. 

Maybe he was saying too much because thinking back on everything makes him remember everything that happened to him when it came to boys and crushes, hell he asked a guy out and Louis never felt more embarrassed in his life, especially when some members of the footie team spread around that Mason wanted to take Louis to prom. Oh, he was wrong, dead wrong. 

“Well, at least you can look back and laugh about it, not regret it at all.” Harry says with a small smile. “I’m sure someone had a huge crush on you in school, maybe they were just too shy to speak up. You're obviously attractive and any bloke would be nuts to say no to you,, hell if I was back in school with you I would be the one with a big dumb crush on you, sitting alone in the corner.” Harry says and that caught Louis by surprise. He could feel his cheeks start to heat a little and god, why did Harry have to say that? Why?

“If only this were an alternate universe. Oh well, that’s the past and it means shit. Nothing matters once you leave school, all that bully crap, or puppy love doesn’t even matter. What matters is the life outside of school, and figuring out yourself.” Harry said.

“I’ve been there with crushes on the straight guys, first love, and getting embarrassed thinking I had chances with some of them. I think it’s just part of life, you know? Especially being in the minority of sexualities in school.” Louis raises his brows. Wow, okay so Harry opened up to him, he used to crush on straight guys, and now Louis is wondering what Harry’s type is.

For theory purposes, that is, not because he wants to see if he may possibly be his type. 

So they talked about how embarrassing they used to be in school to Harry’s old band he was part of to the fact Harry got his belly ring when he was nineteen. Louis learns that Harry growing his hair out at the age of eighteen and yeas Louis likes his gorgeous curly locks, but he still can’t get over the damn belly ring staring back at him when Harry think’s it’s okay to stand and stretch. 

Louis wonders in what world Harry thinks it’s okay to let his joggers hang so dangerously low, and why does he think it’s fine to just contract his stomach muscles when he sits down. He guesses maybe he’s just trying to tone his core because he’s a fitness freak. Who even knows, all Louis knows is that it’s distracting.

Eating pizza and crashing in front of the sofa never sounded better, especially when Harry insisted on watching old classics. Classics as in The Breakfast Club and Pretty In Pink. God, Harry is a living and breathing nostalgic loving hot guy.

When the end scene of T.B.C. came about Louis isn’t surprised Harry is singing along and somewhat dancing to the music, it’s just something that’s expected. He’s sure he has seen this movie dozens of times, which isn’t even remotely surprising. 

Louis begins to wonder where he was sleeping at this supposed sleepover? Was he getting the couch or? 

He doesn’t bring it up though, considering they stuff their faces with popcorn Harry made, falling into a pit of old movies that Louis somehow isn’t getting bored of, especially with Harry sitting so close in such… circulates, and maybe it’s the fact Harry really has put him in a better mood. Especially when he goes to sleep on the couch after telling Harry, thanks for this and maybe he doesn’t check his phone.

Louis just wonders why he wasn't blessed with Harry’s friendship much sooner?


	5. V.

**LT**

“So I totally think you should come to the annual holiday battle of the bands. Everyone’s who’s anyone going to be there, Lou.” Harry says on the other end of the line. Louis just shakes his head as he sits on his bed, taking note of the time from his alarm clock. He’s been on the damn phone for nearly forty minutes with him, even though they could seriously just talk face to face. He supposes it's probably because it’s ten in the morning and Harry’s more than likely sitting on Julian’s couch before band practice. 

“I’ll have to check my schedule… When is it again?” he asks, playing with the fraying of the holes along his joggers, he actually did remember the date, but he kind of wants to keep this conversation going. It helped get his mind off a lot of things, and just made him feel better sadly enough. “December eighteenth at seven sharp, we go on at eight, and you better be there with Niall and Liam being our obnoxious cheerleader’s.” he says a bit playfully and Louis just rolls his eyes.

“Forcing me to see your band play now are we? How many band practices have I been to? How many gigs? I’m pretty sure I’ll be there, Harold. I’m not going to miss the grand performance of the year, especially since you guys are taking a holiday break until February.” yeah Louis wonders how Harry is even going to even last, the man eats and breaths performing. He’s curious as if that meant more time hanging out, not that they hang out enough as is, just he keeps Louis intrigued. In a good way.

“Good, and yeah a little break doesn’t hurt none since we’re together all year long, also this means we can hang out more, with the lads and such. So you should probably clear up your schedule for January in light of the fact that it's as of now already booked for you.” Harry teases, of course he would say something like that.

Louis knows Justin won’t like that all too much, however, Harry’s his friend and not every guy wants to fuck him. He needs to get that through his head, because Louis is getting real tired of defending every guy he’s friends with or ignoring them because of his damn boyfriend‘s insecurities. 

“Already made plans for me, huh? Good thing I like hanging out with you.” Louis says, trying not to smile too huge, because of what he just said, “You can hear a smile through the phone.” is so true, especially when it comes to Louis. 

“Of course, got to be the first to the punch, and besides before I invite you to my wonderful birthday party my mum and sister throws for me every year, I need to know if you got what it takes to survive such awesomeness for a while.” he says and Louis is just making a face, shaking his head. Groaning. 

“Oh, don’t you groan at that, I have you know Lou, I always have amazing parties, even ask Zayn and Niall. Hell I’m also going to be the one transporting us to my mums… and paying for the gas and all. You just got to sit there and enjoy the ride, and not worry your little head about how the hell you’re going to repay me.” Harry says, a chuckle following. 

“Being there is enough.” he adds and yup, Louis is sure he’s blushing now. Harry and his damned ways of making Louis weak in the knees and maybe Liam and Niall are right. Maybe they kind of flirt and banter back and fourth… but that’s what friends do. That’s what they do and oddly enough Louis doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with it. His relationship with each guy here in London is different anyways, no two friendships are the same. Liam is like his brother, Niall is the fun fellow that draws out the child in Louis, Zayn is the one who makes them all look like trolls in group pictures, and Harry? With him it's simply diverse. 

Harry’s spontaneous at times, overly confident, quirky, and just a friend everyone deserves in their inner circle. Their friendship is just… unique. 

“I figure I'll need to ensure I’ll have the time off then, yeah?” Louis says, getting up to go into the kitchen to snatch something to drink. “Yup, because you’ll probably be spending the night with me and the lads at my mum’s, besides who wants to take a bus home at midnight when the creeps come out?“ Harry says with a touch of distaste in his tone. 

“Midnight? How late is in fact this party?” Louis asks as he burrows through the refrigerator attempting to discover something somewhat good, unwittingly Liam was sitting at the table munching on burnt toast. “Till I say it’s done, it starts at six though.” good god, six hours? That’s a bit excessive in Louis’ eye’s, but it’s Harry and only he would have such a late event. “You got to be kidding me right? Harry that’s a long time for a party… please tell me there is a decent source of entertainment and good booze, because I think I’ll need something to keep me entertained when it hits nine thirty.” he says as he closes the fridge door and just getting a glass of iced water instead. 

He could just see it now, the party dying around ten and Louis just sitting there with Liam wondering when it will end. Watching Harry have fun times with random strangers, however then again Harry has yet to bore him so this will be a test when the time comes. 

“I promise you won’t get bored, Lou. If you do then you have all right to take my old bed and bask in my embarrassment of what I have hiding from everyone.” Harry giggles. “I promise you will have at least one positive thing happen even if that exposes my old crush on Nick Carter.” he says and Louis is simply fucking grinning, this was gold. Pure gold. 

“I take it your room is decked out in nostalgic Back Street Boys posters, huh?” he says, poking a little fun. “If only you knew… “ he says and Louis just laughs at that. “It’s okay, Harold. Nothing wrong with boy bands and hot men.” he says, because it was true, very true. “Can’t wait to see your room and tease you about it.” he says, strolling back to his room overlooking the expression on Liam’s face, and shutting the door behind him. 

“I just hope you don’t get bored because god, that room is shut off to the world for a reason. Zayn hasn’t even stepped foot in it since I moved out of my mums at seventeen.” he groaned and Louis was just sitting there smiling. He is simply loving this, the fact Harry feels somewhat humiliated about his past fan boy life. 

It’s quite fascinating actually. 

“Can’t make any promises.” he says, facetiously.

“Of course you can’t and Lou?” Harry asks. “Mhm?” Louis hums as he looks out his bedroom window watching the light snowfall hit the window sill. “I guess I have to go, Zayn’s getting on my arse about lack of practice right about now, but I’ll see you tonight.” he says and Louis forgot that Harry was actually at band practice, a fifteen minute break that turned into an hour instead. “Alright, fine, I suppose I can give you up to the boys for now. See you tonight, Harry.” he says before hanging up.

Okay, so perhaps Harry’s the one who called him instead of just texting him like a decent human being, not that he minded. Talking on the phone for an hour with a good friend wasn’t a crime, it’s a normal thing. It’s not crossing any boundaries and besides, he’s talked to many other people on the phone much longer. 

Nothing out of the unordinary. 

So when Louis gets up and decides to slip on a warm fuzzy jumper over his top, he finally goes to make something for a quick breakfast. Well running into Liam who was scrolling through his phone sitting at the kitchen table, who just gave him a look. “What’s the look for?” Louis says as he reaches into the pantry for his beloved cereal, and a bowl in the cabinet near the fridge. 

“Harold? Really?” he says in disbelief.

“You act like it’s some surprise, his name is literally Harry, Liam. Come on now… it‘s not a big deal.” he says as he makes himself a bowl of fruity sweet goodness. “I not once ever heard you or anyone else call him that, and please tell me you’re not the only one allowed to call him Harold, are you?” Liam asks, quirking his brow. Louis just sighs to himself as he disregarded the question and takes a seat right beside him. 

“How’s Liam this fine morning? Day off or are you working tonight?” he says, changing the subject in light of the fact that he didn’t feel like explaining himself. Particularly when he knows very well indeed it'll get blown way out of proportion. He see's the way Liam just shakes his head and Louis just smiles at that. “I’m fine, and yes, I have a late shift tonight, but I’m actually going to head to the gym in a bit, meeting up with Zayn there.” and that catches Louis interest. Liam sure has been going to gym significantly a lot more than normal these past few weeks and he’s sure it’s the bloke with dreamy brown eye’s has something to do with it. Other than, you know his passion to look good on the cover of a magazine. 

“Zayn?” Louis asks, stirring his spoon around the milk in bowl. “You two have been going to the gym awfully a lot lately, something going on there? Hooking up in the locker room after a hot workout session?” Louis teases and Liam just furrows his brows. Of course, Louis knows. He knows Liam probably likes Zayn and think’s he’s obviously hot because most sane people would think he is, but Liam just won‘t admit to any of it. He knows Liam won’t admit because he’s been through shitty relationships and such, but also because Liam is the type to keep it to himself.

"No." he says peevishly. 

“Showing off how much you can run on the treadmill? Showing him how much you can lift? And how hot you look glistening in sweat?” he tease’s more and more, but Liam’s just shaking his head and leaving the room. Louis just snickers before taking care of his bowl and heading into his room for the rest of the afternoon. 

Louis didn’t realize how much time had passed with messaging Niall back and forth online over instant messenger talking about the upcoming wedding in May next year. Oh, how much of an earful he has gotten about the event. Niall has been complaining about the outrageous expenses to Anastasia freaking out over missed invitations Niall forgot to send. Louis is glad he isn’t in that position, he’s happy for them and all, but the anxiety of a wedding truly would place him in an awful mind-set if it were him.

_N: I’m literally going insane mate. Mad, mad I tell you!!_

_N: We have to figure out seating arrangements’ before January, but with the late invitations mishap my head is on the line._

_L: Calm down, Ni. Everything will work out soon enough. Just breathe_

_N: I can’t breathe though! You try getting a wedding set up… it’s five and half months away! I’m going to be a dead man Louis if these RSVP‘s come back late, A DEAD MAN!!_

_L: Okay, I see your point, but just chill out. If get’s to be too late just call up the ones you sent the invitations too. You have four months before the wedding anyways after the dreaded January deadline._

_N: Louis you do know that I need an official list of people that are going right? You know to inform our caterers on how any mouths to feed. Also with table plans and ugh it’s all just one big mess right now._

_N: But I got to go help Anastasia make calls to the planner and such, so I’ll see you at work tonight!_

Louis is just sitting there shaking his head, man he can just feel the stress radiating off that chat they just had. Niall is surely stressed out about the wedding with all the expenses to the mess up’s, but in the end it’ll be worth it. Louis knows Niall loves her and he would do anything for the girl, especially since he’s been staying up all night making honeymoon arrangements and lists. Louis wishes Justin could be like that… want to do stuff like that for him, but he knows it’s wishful thinking.

So Louis ends up checking his phone once he closes his laptop and frowns noticing the time… Justin last texted him this morning right before he talked to Harry on the phone. Okay, sure they’re not technically together right now, but they still talk and sleep together. Louis was actually just with him the other night and they were okay, Justin promised him he’s not leaving him, and he promised that it’s only temporary.

Temporary meaning two more weeks, but Louis takes the bait every time. He believes him no matter what anyone says, because he has faith that this is going to work out. 

He spent the vast majority of his evening semi-intensely searching online for Christmas gifts for his sisters and dear lord it was a lot harder than he thought. His sisters have basically almost everything and honestly, he’s probably just going to resort to the typical gift card gesture. Good god Christmas was only a month away and Louis was no where close to prepared, not ready for the occasion nor turn the awful age of 24.

Louis eventually just gave up and just got ready for work. He honestly didn’t feel like going in tonight because of obvious reasons, yet on the other hand, he would love to simply just talk to Niall and Harry face to face to get his mind off things. Also not to mention a short notice absence probably wasn’t the best idea, especially since he’s not necessarily sick. 

He sucks it up and heads into work, chatting with Niall once he clocks in, and does his typical first hour with the middle aged early bird’s. The one’s that were out by ten. He doesn’t mind this crowd because usually they’re a breeze and don’t seem to give Louis shit, yet directly after the herd leaves in comes Harry looking so damn smug carrying a very fluorescent piece of paper. He sure it has to do with this battle of the bands crap, he can simply tell by that look.

“I brought you something very important, so don’t you dare use it for garbage basketball with Niall in the break room.” Harry said as he sat down at the bar, sliding the hot pink paper towards Louis. Louis sets down the glass he was messing with to take a look over it, reading that Mystic will probably more than likely will have a tight competition. There are like five other bands and Louis knows it’s one is six chances to win the trophy or whatever the hell the prize is.

“This is the very important paper you’re worried about me using for rubbish games? Harry you know you could have just texted me the directions and times.” he says with a headshake, before setting it aside on the counter behind him. “Yes, I know this, Lou. I just need you to hang this up on your fridge for a visual reminder to make sure you get that night off, and hello? Anyone that visits you will see that baby.” he says as Louis is conjuring up Harry’s usual drink. 

“Considering you and Niall are the only visitors’ as of these past few weeks, I don’t think anyone’s going to see that eye straining paper.” Louis says as he serves him the cosmo before going to someone else.

“Quit being a negative nelly and just put it on your damn fridge, Lou... For me?’ he says a bit sweetly toward the end as he takes a taste of his beverage. Louis just lets out a sigh of defeat because how can he say no to that? 

Damn him. 

“Fine, since you want me to so badly. Does this mean you’ll be buying my drinks that night if I advertise your paper on my fridge? Using up my magnet spaces?” he teased as he made more drinks up. “You Don’t even use magnets from what I‘ve seen, Louis. You speak such shit sometimes” Harry just laughs, downing more of his drink.

“So? I may want to start a magnet collection tomorrow morning or this evening after work, you never know, Harold.” he says as he continued serving more individuals. “Don’t underestimate me being spontaneous, not just you can develop a fixation on odd things at random times of the day, you know.” Louis says with a grin as he serves the last bloke that came up before he was alone with Harry for the time being.

“Mocking me now? Rude, just rude.” Harry says with a grin, finishing whatever is left of his drink. Louis made Harry up another before some asshole thought it was alright to be inconsiderate and request Louis to stop doing the cosmo and cater him. Louis ignored his rudeness because he’s dealt with this so many times in the past, also you can’t just stop mid drink making to cater to someone’s needs. It’s called decency.

“Are you even listening to a paying customer? I want my pina colda, chop, chop.” he says, snapping his finger and Louis is simply feigning exacerbation with his back turned to the bar making up his drink. Louis was about to turn around and just give him his drink when he heard something he didn’t expect to be honest. 

“I think you ought to watch your tone there, sir. He’s doing his best.” Harry says in defense and the guy just glares at Harry, shaking his head. Louis is actually quite glad Harry said there because not once has anyone ever defended him with a shitty customer, particularly one’s that get Louis’ blood boiling. He’s thankful for Harry’s sitting at his bar tonight instead of taking off half way through the night to Niall’s side. 

After he serves the guy and he’s just glad to see his pretentious ass get up and go to Lucas’ side. _Good and don’t come back with an attitude like that._ “ he pondered internally.

“I don’t see how you can do it, Lou. People like that would seriously ruin my night.” Harry remarks, tapping his fingers against his glass. “Can’t believe he thought he was more important than me, like who is he even?” Harry says, rolling his eyes and Louis is just smiling. “Still think you’re the shit, huh?” Louis jokes as he turns his back going back to his work, missing Harry‘s nod to his question.

As the night goes on and right before he takes his break Harry mentions to him something about winter classes at the gym, which Louis had forgotten Harry worked at the gym anyways. ”Come on, you have to sign up Lou… the deadline is December first and I would love to see you in class.” Harry says as he gets to his feet, and patting out the wrinkles on his coat and Louis just sighs to himself. “Harry… me, working out? Are you smoking something? because you seriously need your head checked if you even think I‘ll step foot in a gym.” he snickers as he crosses his arms, looking at him. 

“Working out is beneficial for you, Lou.. Also, you’ll see such great results. Please just think about it, I’ll even give you a 50% discount if that gets you to at least show up to one.” Harry pleads.

“Must really want me there, huh? You do know that’s just a recipe for disaster… I’m just going to end up making a fool of myself and I know it. It’s been years since I picked up a dumbbell let alone.” he says, well yeah it’s been eight years… yeah, he’s just glad he’s still has his figure. 

“So? I have a beginners class and they’re usually a bit rusty until they build up their core strength and such. Trust me, Lou, it’s worth it.” Harry says. “Fine, since you want me there so badly, I’ll give it a thought. Just don‘t get your hopes up because it‘s not likely I‘ll sign up.” He says and Harry smiles, before saying his farewell and taking off, leaving Louis to finally take his break.

Yeah a break consisting of trying to get a hold of Justin possibly.

So when he’s in the backroom, sitting at a table looking at his phone he just send’s Justin a text saying he misses him and Louis sits there and waits. Oh, how he sent Justin a text this morning that he never responded to, so double texts is what he’s resorting to as a last attempt. 

Well, he did get a text back, but it was right when he was heading back to his shift. Of course.

_I love you, I’m heading to bed, sorry. Night babe._

Louis is very upset. He loathes this fucking break, he abhors every little thing about it. He hates that Justin and him scarcely talk unless he wants to shag, and now and then Louis just runs with it in light of the fact that he wants to see him. He misses him so much and this is just tugging at Louis’ worn heart even more. It’s getting to the point where Louis is wondering if they’re actually going to get back together because it’ starting to feel like it’s going down the wrong path.

_I feel like you keep forgetting about me..._

Louis bravely sends before pocketing his phone and heading back to finish up his remaining shift. Oh, how he should have not sent that, he's annoyed, and he's tired of not being heard out. He just wants Justin to show him he still matters to him, regardless if they’re on some measly break. It’s just tiring. 

He’s a bit scared to check his texts after he gets off work and sitting at a red light, god the anxiety was setting in when he saw three message notifications’ at the top corner. He has no time to read them as he heads home, he doesn’t bother reading them until he’s up in his flat in his warm toasty bed, cuddled up to his heavy blanket he dragged out a few days ago for the colder months.

It’s a scary feeling wondering what in the hell Justin sent him in those three messages, he’s literally just laying there staring at his screen trying to gain the courage to read the messages. He finally makes himself do it, taking a deep breath and he instantly regrets it. Tears go to his eyes and now he's fucking upset.

_What are you even talking about? I’ve been busy, you know this._

_Also, we’re on a break remember? We’re basically single and you know what? I don’t have to sit here and message you twenty four seven, I’m not your boyfriend right now._

_Good night, Louis._

He could feel warm tears pricking his eyes, god this is bad. Simply terrible and he feels like a weight is smashing down on him. He hurls his phone onto the night stand and rubs his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper he slipped on moments ago. “I miss him so much.” he quietly cried to himself, trying to make the tears stop by wiping them away. He was a sniffling mess at this point, he was just so frustrated and ugh, breaks are just unnecessary. 

If Louis wasn’t crying out of frustration, then he would snap at Liam coming in his room without knocking, but it’s fine right now. It’s fine that Liam’s climbing in bed with him and lays him, because he knows Louis needs it. Their rooms are beside one another and Liam dependably appears to know when Louis is on the verge of sobbing.

“He’s not worth the tears, Louis. “ Liam says delicately as he reaches over and wipes his tear stained cheek, giving him a tired smile “You’re my best friend and it tears me up to see you like this, it’ll be fine soon enough.” he says, however Louis is too upset to even consider his sweet words. He’s just happy Liam’s laying next to him because he needs a friend, especially after holding it in for so damn long, it’s just so exhausting.

“I’m just so tired, Liam. Long distance is so hard.” he said, with a touch of disillusioned. “I want this to work so bad.” he murmur’s and Liam’s just quiet, and listening to Louis. 

They lay there for a few minutes before Liam says something Louis has been needing to hear for such a long time, “He’s an idiot if he stops caring Louis, because you’re absolutely wonderful, and you shouldn’t be here crying over him. You shouldn’t be sad, because if he loves you he wouldn’t be making you hurt countless times. “ he wasn’t wrong either, it’s just a difficult situation. He’s not about to defend Justin right about now either or his relationship, he’s just too exhausted to fight and also because what Liam said is true. 

“Being in love shouldn’t be this hard, Louis.” is all Liam says before shutting up for the remainder of the night.

Louis knows his words are so true, but he still has a bit of strength left to keep this going. He's been with this fellow for three years off and on, they’re broken up so many times, so much bullshit, and Louis has had his heart broken so many times because of him. He knows he should up and leave him, but he can’t.. the man has his heart. He’s forgiven him twice over the past two mess ups and it was all fine up until he moved away. He read online somewhere one days that long distance can make or break your relationship and Louis has a feeling he knows where their’s is heading, and it’s a scary thought.

It’s just getting to be a very fine line that’s about snap at any moment. 

**LP**

Liam wonders in what world anyone thinks it’s okay to message him at one in the morning, especially knowing full well he was a date at the gym with Zayn bright early before work. Well a date to him that is. Liam groans as reaches over and grabs his phone from his bedside table, and opening up his messages. This better not be Louis asking him to let him in the flat because he forgot his key, this isn’t the first time it’s happened either. Well, actually it wasn’t Louis… it was Zayn and Liam was wide eyed now as he stared at the message eagerly. Reading it over a few times to make sure he reads it right. 

_Liam, are you up?_

Nope, he doesn’t mind and he makes sure he knows it’s okay and he tells a little white lie saying he’s been up. God, he is doomed or staying up late night to chat with some fellow he's captivated by. Somebody that he could never have a chance with. 

_Sorry it’s so late, but I can’t sleep. Entertain me?_

Wow, wow, and wow. Liam feels so fucking honored right about now, Zayn wants to talk to him! He wants to talk to him to obviously help him fall asleep, and furthermore for one they’ve never had a conversation through text before. Just the casual see you then and such, nothing like this and he hopes this continues. 

_No, it’s okay! Why can’t you sleep? -L._

He sends hoping he would get an instant response, and not even a minute to spare there is a text notification. Obviously Liam isn’t about to miss it, This is very important matter’s to attend to.

_One it’s cold in my room and I’m sleeping with a thin blanket and two I just have a lot on my mind._

Liam so badly wants to flirt with Zayn and says perhaps he should come over and cuddle him, but that’s a bit too forward. Beside’s they’re not like super close, not like Louis and himself. Additionally, he doesn’t want to scare him off either, because what if Zayn has someone? What if he doesn’t like Liam like that? 

All he knows is he doesn’t want to face rejection with him. 

_Awe, I’m sorry. Want to talk about it? -L._

He hopes he’s not crossing any lines by asking that because he would be so upset with himself if Zayn stops replying and ignores him, that would be the worst. He was getting a bit worried when fifteen minutes passed, he’s already thinking he fucked up. He knows he shouldn’t have left it alone and sent him a joke or something to lighten the mood instead. 

It was a relief, though when he finally got a message back, thank whatever deity in the sky.

_Well, I just happen to kind of like someone and I don’t know how to hint to them, I kind of would like to be taken out sometime._

Okay, now Liam is frowning, he knows that someone isn’t him because he’s seriously asking him for advice. Liam lays there pouting just staring at the screen and he disappointed. So he assumes any shots of them going on dates in the near future were out of the question since the beauty has eyes for someone else. Great, just great.

He always has shitty luck anyways. 

_Maybe have one your friends drop some hints to them? Or bring up that you don’t have a date or something for an event and tell them they should come. Just don’t lie because that’ll get you in a heap load of trouble down the road. Also, flirting helps, unless you’re not the flirting type, then maybe even just ask them to help you with things. -L._

He knows the advice he just gave was as good as it’s going to get because he’s too upset to even discuss how to get a god damn date to Zayn. He knows he’s in the friend zone and it sucks. Of course a guy he likes, like someone else. He’s been so closed off and just dates casually, but Liam seriously wanted this with him, but he like someone else. What a fucking waste, yet he assumes it's what he gets for not being confident and simply fucking asking him out. Oh well, it’s too late now and he supposes they can have a wonderful friendship from here on out.

_Well, we have been hanging out a lot… I always try to look nice around him and, uh, I’ve asked him for his help on something’s, but it’s not really doing anything. He’s not really responsive to me attempting to flirt either. So I guess I could invite him to something, or maybe I should be a cliché bastard and give him a mix tape of love ballads._ “

He kind of wants to joke around and help Zayn out, but how can he give advice to someone he likes that clearly is into another person? It’s tough. Liam takes a few minutes to conjure up a halfway decent enough reply, and honestly, he wished he wasn’t such a sucker for him, or else he would tell Zayn he was getting tired. 

_Well, whatever you plan to do, I’m sure he will eventually ask you out. What do you like about this bloke if you don‘t mind me asking? -L._

Okay, so maybe Liam was torturing himself to find out more about this crush Zayn has because well he wants to see if he can figure out whom the lucky fellow is. See who this competition is and how much better looking he is then himself. He lays there for almost a half hour and supposes either Zayn nodded off or quit answering, because who is he to ask such a question? That’ something Harry would ask him, considering their best friends. Liam just sighs to himself and tries not to think so negatively. 

It’s probably what he gets for kind of still being hung up on his past with Aiden somewhat years later, and can’t date for the life of him. He actually feels chemistry with Zayn and furthermore, he’s obviously attracted to him, and something about Zayn just fits.

He was about to put his phone on the night stand as a text comes in and Liam just reads over it, frowning. This was horrendous, the fellow sounded completely lovely, and all he wants to do is cover his face into his pillows and overlook this whole discussion. 

_Well, he’s absolutely without a doubt handsome. He’s so strong, he could literally lift me up and carry me around for days. He has an adorable smile, the cutest laugh I’ve ever heard, and the fact he smells so good every time I’m around him is a bonus!. He‘s just so amazing, sweet, and just really hot._

Perhaps Liam does not reply to that because he makes himself ignore it and making himself go to sleep. He hopes it’s just a blur or a dream, because he really isn't up for Zayn to transparently discuss some fellow he's captivated by to him any longer, particularly when Liam really likes him. He feels awful when morning comes and he awakens to see Zayn sent him a text saying he would see him tomorrow and he feel’s absolutely guilty now. 

He was just going to tell Zayn he accidentally fell asleep because it was believable and besides, they’ve only been friends for a while, so admitting any crushes were off the table for right now. Especially with some other bloke in the picture. 

Liam sends Zayn a quick texts to apologize about falling asleep on him and he would meet him at the gym in an hour and half. When Liam is in the shower post gym meet up getting away from the morning chill, he’s deep in his thoughts. Sure, taking a shower before sweating your arse off was a brilliant move, such a thing someone would do to try impress someone so they would smell good around them. God, why must he fancy the most gorgeous guy to walk the face of this earth? Befriend him too?

Well, when Liam is at his locker waiting for Zayn to show up an hour later, he’s just thinking of anyway possible to maybe impress Zayn even more so he can forget about that dude. Maybe he just needs to up his game to get him interested? Yeah, game he doesn’t have.

It took a few minutes to come up with something clever, he’s going to start flirting with him instead of being a chicken shit, and he’s also going to work out in a tank top today. He just hopes that not too obvious of what he’s trying to pull because he’s usually in a ratty shirt and it’s the beginning of winter weather. All he wants to do is show off his arms because it’s arms day and he just wants to impress a cute ass boy. 

“Hey, Li.” Zayn says coming up and snatching the locker beside him and Liam is no longer in a slump because when he’s around him he put him in a good mood. Also Zayn has never called him that before! Generally, Louis calls him that as a moniker so this was new, furthermore, it kind of sounds nice leaving his mouth. 

“Hey.” Liam says with a small grin as he moves aside to the let the skinny fellow get into his locker, a locker beside Liam that he rents. Liam was just glad whomever it was left and blessed Liam with this beauty’s presence right next to him. He’s considering sending the person a Christmas card, however, that’d be a bit strange.

“So what’s the run down to my death this morning?” Zayn jokingly asks as he puts his coat into his locker. “Well warm ups obviously, then maybe start with weights, then end with a run on the treadmill. Up for it?” he asks and Liam's simply happy he runs with it. To be honest Liam's never been a fanatic of working out with other people in light of the fact that he generally gets a bit embarrassed on the off chance that he mess’s up or something along those lines, however with Zayn he feel's good, and genuinely it's simply one more reason to draw near to him.

From stretches to doing barbell curls, reverse barbell curls, alternating hammer curl, and so on. Liam knew Zayn was going to have sore arms for days because he switched up the routine after a few weeks of the easier stuff. You know to build up Zayn’s strength. So when they’re on the treadmills jogging, well Liam’s more on his usual killer fifteen percent incline compared to Zayn’s nine percent incline. Okay, so maybe Liam kind of wanted to show off, and train of course. 

“Thank you for the advice last night, Liam. Sorry again for it being so late.” Zayn brings up as Liam is running for dear life right about at this point. Fortunately he isn't winded and thank god Zayn's voice doesn't divert him and make him tumble off, fortunately, it hasn't happened subsequent to Harry bugging him about Louis.

“No need to apologize, like I said it’s fine, Zayn.” he says as he starts to feel the burn go up his calf muscle more so than before, his tank top was already drenched in sweat on his chest and the dip in his lower back and he hopes to god he at least looks sexy. Not like a hot mess because he really was relying on this tank top idea today. 

“I just felt bad you, know? And I’m going to take your advice too, because it’s quite brilliant. Don’t know why I never thought to invite him or say I have an extra ticket to something.” Zayn said, his cheek flushed from the exertion.

“Oh, and that remind me about events, what’re you doing on the eighteenth of this month?” Zayn asks.

“Working the morning more than likely then spending my dreadful night in front of the tv alone because Louis got invited to some event , I forgot what it was for.” he says trying to pick his brain a bit trying to remember what Louis told him.

“Battle of the bands, Mystic is playing and I think you should come. I think Harry told Louis to invite you, maybe he forgot, but here’s your official invitation to not sit in front of the TV and come and have a good time with the lads.” well this nice to hear, really fucking nice.

“I suppose I can, come support the local act and all. You going to invite that extraordinary bloke to the battle of the bands?” he asks dreadfully.

“Eh, yeah. Hope he shows up, but then again if not it’s not a big deal.” Zayn says. He just nods to that and Liam is done with this subject so he doesn’t respond more to it and leaves it at that for now. 

The times goes by too fast for Liam’s liking because he honestly wants to spend more time with this guy, but he supposes he can let him go. The blokes always busy any way’s with uni, his band, and such. Liam is just grateful he sets aside in the morning when he doesn’t have class to spend an one to two hours with Liam, even sometimes at night when Liam has to work mornings. 

Liam tries not to gaze at Zayn when they changed tops because damn it was hard, and in some cases Liam wishes he would simply go home a sweat-soaked mess to maintain a strategic distance from this circumstance each and every time. The last thing he needs is to pop a stiffy and trying to cover it up with waded up clothes. Besides, he doesn’t want to come off as creepy or anything because it’s not true, and he can’t help who he’s attracted to anyways.

He told Zayn he would text him later to get more info on this gig and so they part way and Liam kind of regrets not asking Zayn if he’s free tomorrow night. He regrets asking him out every time he’s around him, but what can he do? Zayn like someone else, and clearly it isn't him.

When Liam goes back home, he’s surprised to see Louis is such a suspiciously good mood sipping on iced coffee and he just watches him make his lunch for a moment. A few weeks prior Louis was crushed over Justin being a dick and it was evident after that night Liam went into his room. These previous couple of days. however he appears more content and more cheery, he suspects they made up and it makes him totally wiped out. 

How can Louis do it anymore? How can he be with someone that never really tries? That’s always breaking his heart?

"So I take it you and Justin made up?" he drops and Louis clearly stops what he’s doing and gestures to that with his back swung to him. Liam just shakes his head, crossing his arms. “Louis, I don’t think running back into his arms after he was downright rude to you was smart.” he says, not caring if they end up fighting because he’s so tired of Justin coming and going when he pleases and planting in Louis head that he loves him. Bullshit. 

“This isn’t your relationship, though. It’s mine, and he apologized anyways.” Louis says, irritated. Liam just looks as Louis sits down at the kitchen table and he’s considering something to say, something Louis may really not take all that well. Not to make him so defensive, which was really hard as is. 

“Apologized because he wants one thing, Louis. Are you two back together again?” he asks and Louis shakes his head. “And there it is, what he wants is clear as day, and Louis you’ve been on this break for almost a month that ought to be a little alarming to you.” he just wants Louis to realize what’s going on and seeing that with lack of communication and such is just a relationship going downhill. He knows he’s probably hurting and he knows Louis probably hates talking about it, but seeing them always making up during breaks and break up’s isn’t good. He knows Louis has such a large heart and of course he landed himself an asshole three years that doesn’t deserve Louis’ love. 

“You don’t know what you’re even talking about, Li. So stop it.” he snaps and Liam just sighs to himself and leaves the room to give him some space. The last thing that needs to happen is them getting into a heated argument over this bullshit. 

Liam knows Louis is leaving to spend the night with Justin tonight after work because he’s not stupid. He knows Louis seemed too happy than the past couple of days and furthermore the boy has a day off tomorrow, so he suspects he’s going to Doncaster because Justin never fucking comes here to see Louis. It’s always Louis going out there and it’s quite ridiculous. 

God Louis relationship is just to do damn stressful, and he’s just glad he’s gotten out of a relationship identical to that a couple years ago. He can’t even imagine still being with Aiden because the heart can only take so much before it’s absolutely wounded for a while, because Liam still lingers on some feelings towards him. 

Yeah, being cheated on and finding out the girl was a couple months pregnant was the point of which Liam just couldn’t do it anymore. He just hopes Louis never has to endure that kind of pain because it hurts so much, and it takes so long to cry over it, and it makes Liam sick to think about commitment. 

Well, that is until he met Zayn, but that’s besides the point. Louis just needs to leave because it‘s too repetitive.

He just hopes sometime soon they both can just be happy for once instead of this fake happiness that’s been in the void for the past few years.

**~~~**

It’s finally the day of the battle of the bands, seven days before Louis birthday and obviously Christmas. A lot going on, but that’s alright because he will get a much needed break going to his parents on the twenty third, and spending a few days to get away and possibly clear his head. Especially if that guy Zayn likes shows up tonight. 

Liam’s in the middle of fixing his freshly trimmed pompadour, Louis comes in quietly, grabbing his phone he left sitting on the sink, and quickly checking it. “Is it a smart idea to leave on the twenty third? I mean he said he’s coming down to get me. My mum says it’s fine as long as I’m there by Christmas eve morning.” Louis said and Liam just nods to that.

He was just going to hush up about his usual remarks and simply let Louis hear what he wants because there is no time to get into an argument over this again, especially since they made up a while ago. “Is he spending time with you on your birthday? What about new years?” Liam asks, washing his hands to get the pomade from his hands off.

“Yes to both, he promised. He says by then we’re going to be back together anyways.” and Liam wants to roll his eyes. Of course Justin would say that, he’s been saying that for the past month! 

He yet again keeps it to himself because he seems to be in a good mood tonight, especially since he seems too excited about spending time with him, thinking they’re getting back together. Liam just hopes Louis doesn’t get ditched like the past few years for his fuckboy friends, he hopes Louis calls him on New years if plans suddenly change. 

“I expect you to come back home covered in love bites and looking dazed and confused.” Liam jokes as he watches Louis just rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, make fun, at least I’m getting dick.” Louis remarks and Liam just raises his brows at that. “Seriously going to go there, Louis?” Liam says with a head shake. “You do know I could seriously go on tinder right now and find someone to shag.” Liam just shakes his head, grinning a little. 

“Think a little.” he says and Louis just ignores him at that and fixes his now grown hair into a soft messy fringe. 

“So… how late are we exactly staying?” Liam asks as he looks in the mirror watching Louis fix his jumper sleeve’s. “Not sure, whenever they announce the winner I assume.” he says and that could be true, but honestly, if that bastard Zayn likes shows up tonight he was going to leave early because he’s not ready to be faced with unknown rejection.

“Going to hang out with Harry, Niall, or Zayn afterwards?” he asks, knowing full well it’s bound to happen, especially if they win. You know, to congratulate them on the winnings. “Not quite sure yet.” Louis says as he looks back down to his phone. “Might just hang out with Harry after because he’s been insisting we grab a coffee before I leave on the twenty third.” Liam just keeps his comment to himself and just nods. 

“Do you have any idea what songs they’re actually covering tonight?“ Liam asks, realizing that Louis may have an idea because he’s seems to always be with Harry at band practice lately. 

“No, I just know their doing one acoustic song and of their usual normal songs, I believe they're doing perhaps two or three? Not too positive.” Louis says and Liam just nods. At least it gives Liam an excuse to admire Zayn on stage and not be accused of fancying from Louis snooping eyes. 

He’s actually a bit eager to see him up there, giving it all he got’s because it’s their grand performance before February, so seeing him doing hat he loves make’s him just more infatuated with him by the minute. He knows he will probably need an ambulance tonight if a shirt so comes off… okay he’s fucking daydreaming now. 

When they wound up at the bar Harry told them to meet up at later that night, they’re sitting at a table close to the back by the toilets with Niall and Anastasia whom were on their first beverages of the night. He’s not in the least bit surprised, but it was nice to see Niall’s fiancée out tonight because usually she’s working or it’s a boys night. So talking to her about the spring wedding to her job as a midwife was quite fascinating actually. Liam just glad someone was talking to him because Louis was too busy chatting Niall’s ear off, so there isn’t much options. Especially since somebody in particular and his band hadn't arrived yet. 

Well, they did get here a half an hour early, but that’s fine. The place was bound to be packed as the night goes on and they wanted their choice of table, especially one big enough so Zayn and Harry could join them afterwards. He really just hopes that guy Zayn is infatuated with doesn’t show up, because he’s sort of maybe planning on asking Zayn to grab a hot chocolate after this. That’s if he can be a brave bastard and just do it because it would just be considered hanging with a friend anyways, not like a date. Zayn is less inclined to reject him and more averse to lose his already established friendship with him.

“So are you going to bring anyone special to the wedding, Liam?” Anastasia asks as she takes a taste from her drink. Liam really thinks about that for a moment, realizing that the event was five months away and he still doesn’t have a date. “Maybe, just depends on if things fall into place I guess.” simple and not too much to give away on the grounds that whatever it is with Zayn is obviously friendzoned and he's not going to take some fellow he met off grindr or tinder to take to a wedding. It would be nice to have a date yeah, but taking him to your friends well planned out wedding? Nope, not happening and besides, everyone would make a huge fucking deal about it. Claiming it’s a sign that this one’s going to last… it’s happened one time before when first started talking to Aiden.

“Fall into place? You have a little crush on someone?” she asks. she inquires. Liam just shakes his head, knowing very well indeed it would be blatantly evident if he said he did, especially since Louis is right fucking next to him and knows he’s been spending so much time with Zayn. 

“No, I meant like if I met someone perfect for the occasion, but who knows I might just have Louis be my date.” he jokes as she laugh. “I beg your pardon?” Louis says, his eyes narrowed. “I was just kidding, chill." he says feigning exacerbation.

“Us going to a wedding as a date? I’m sorry, but we’re the absolute worst actors and that would just be a dead give away, I only use the dating card if a creep wants some of this.” Louis says downing his drink. Oh, yeah Louis has been drinking a little too much since they got here. He's on his second or third? He's clearly got a buzz and the completion hasn’t even started yet. 

“You’re such a hypocrite.” Liam says with a headshake. “Also calm down on those drinks, Louis. You’re lucky we took a cab here, because I would already be taking away the keys and being the designated driver.” he says crossing his arms on top of the table.

“Hey, hey, we’re suppose to be having fun here, Liam. The other two haven’t even shown up yet and besides one or two drinks isn’t going to hurt. Just relax a little, alright?” Niall cuts in, attempting to lessen the tension already.

No doubt when Louis gets totally sloshed, he's a wreck. An absolute mess. He cries, he has tantrums of anger, emotional episodes in abundance, and he hits on you. It's only a formula for debacle and Liam knows he will need to put Louis to bed tonight if he goes past drink number eight. 

Liam just took out his phone to quickly check the time, the damn thing was about to start in like ten minutes, where the hell are they?

What if they dropped out and left them all sitting there like imbeciles? What if something happened because of the icy snow covered roads?

Now was definitely not the time to worry about the band and why they haven’t arrived, perhaps they were in the back. Who knows though, he really should just get his mind off Zayn and talk to the people sitting with him right now. 

As if they read his mind or something because in they come through the entrance and that’s a relief. He was glad to see Zayn was bundled up and looking gorgeous as ever with his hair covered with a beanie lightly dusted with snow, his dark hair poking out the front. Liam felt like his heart could give out at any minute when that coat fell off to uncover him wearing a dark Nirvana tank top. 

God, he’s just so gorgeous and he doesn’t realize he’s creepily staring until the loud speaker got him out of his trance, saying it was about to start now that all bands showed up. Liam felt even more nervous because… theirs that possibility of that guy showing up. Fuck, of course, of all night he looks so bloody hot, a dude that Zayn likes is going to show up and shred any chance he has to ask him out on their first date. 

He’s so screwed, so he just down his drink and tries not to look over at the bands table anymore. This was going to be one long night, that’s for sure. 

Liam wishes he could go over there and talk to Zayn, he wishes he could quit feeling so down on himself. He wishes he was similar to Louis, him and his confidence to go openly talk to Harry leaving him here alone with the two love birds. The two that were trading sweet kisses and discussing some wedding points of interest or whatever. Liam just scratches the back of his neck as he checks out the room before pulling out his phone when he notices Zayn was talking with Louis and Harry. Obviously he’s too busy to come over and talk to him.

So Liam fiddles with his phone for nearly twenty minutes before he stumbles upon something he really shouldn’t have and it really put a huge fucking damper on his mood. Why of all places did he stumble onto the girl his ex cheated on him with… and seeing their child. It made Liam feel so damn sick, he honestly wished he never had to have seen that, there’s a reason why he left him. He knows it was just going to hurt him, and for a matter of fact it just did. Three years later. 

“You okay?” Zayn asks as he takes a seat close to Liam, giving him a little grin and Liam quickly shuts off his phone, not realizing what Zayn had asked him at first. “Huh? Oh, um, yeah just fine.” he says, attempting to play it off like it wasn't what it appears. 

“You sure? You look a bit sad.” he says and Liam just shakes his head. “I’m just fatigued is all, no need to.” he reassure’s him knowing full well it’s a fucking lie. He feel’s awful for lying, but he can’t tell him about his past, he can’t talk about it because it’s so damn painful. Not even Louis talks about it anymore because he knows Liam goes into a funk for days and listens to sad songs on repeat. Nobody needs to endure Liam’s dark days, nobody. Not even Liam himself deserves that.

“Well if anything is bothering you, feel free to talk to me, Li.” he says giving him a consoling grin. ”Where did the couple go?” he asks, noticing they were alone for now. “Something about making a call or whatever about the wedding planner. Saw that you were alone and such, so I came over to keep you company till we go up.” he so sweet. Liam can feel the butterflies just fluttering in his stomach, and it really just makes him feel so much better. 

“Thank you.” he says, giving him a little grin. “You nervous?” he decides to just change the subject completely and talk about Zayn because why the hell not? 

Zayn just shrugs at that, “Eh, just a little. More excited actually, I really want us to win the prize this year. We almost had it in the bag last year, but Enchanted Oath took it right from us. Every year they win and of course they’re here this year. So lets just hope to god we win. I really need this cash prize.” so they’re getting a cash prize. Nice.

“How much is the prize?” he asks.

“£500 even” Liam is just flabbergasted at the prize, that’s a hell of a lot of money. 

“I see why you need it, that’s a massive prize. How can they even afford that?” he asked, just absolutely stunned. “The owner is absolutely loaded so he can afford to hand out such prizes, and also like tonight half of the cost of drinks go to charity, so basically you’re helping out in a way. “Well, that’s really cool, he's never known about any business doing that before. 

“That’s neat. I feel like I should be drinking more than to support the cause.” he jokes and success, Zayn giggles. “Nah, no need to waste your money on that, just be here.” he says and Liam could feel a blush coming to his face. Why was he blushing? Why? Zayn didn’t really mean he wanted him here, he meant be here for the band. He really needs to cool it before he gives it away he fancies him.

“Alright.” is all he says to the matter before checking out the room rapidly to see Niall and Anastasia at the billiards area having a great time from what it would seem, Harry and Louis talking of course with the other band members, and then there’s him with Zayn. It's similar to deja vu practically, however, this time they're much closer. 

“So, um did you finally ask that bloke to come tonight?” he asks reluctantly, trying to give off that he was happy for him. 

“Yeah, I did. He showed up, but I’m a bit scared to like flirt with him like you suggested.” he said, running his hand across the back of his neck. Liam noticed him blushing and it was the cutest thing in the world. That just didn’t justify that this night is already shit anyways because of the whole online thing then Zayn’s dream boy was here.

“Where’s he at?” he asks, needing to figure whom this fellow is. 

“It’s a secret.” he says and Liam eyes him suspiciously. “Come on, tell me?’ Liam just pouts, hoping it would work on him. 

“Nope, because like I said it’s a secret, Mr. Payne.” He thought he was about to having a fucking heart attack three times over. Dear god. 

“So nice try, however you can make guesses of every single guy in this building, but I’m not telling you. Not for a while until he finally gets the hint that I like him.” he says and Liam just sighs to himself. “Just going to keep beating around the bush with him, huh? I don’t see why you can just flirt with him… I mean it is harmful. Harry always flirts with Louis and they’re just mates.” Louis would kill him if he heard that because he claims it’s just banter and joking, but Liam can see through it. He just glad he can make Louis smile more than Justin does. 

“Liam. That’s different. Harry just naturally charming and a flirt. Sure, I can usually be a bit of a flirt, but when it comes to him I can flirt only a little, then I just go flat because he makes me really nervous.” he sighs. 

“Well, does he flirt back?” he asks and Zayn nods to that. “Sometimes, just depends on his mood I guess. “ he knows he should be happy for him trying to get himself the guy he’s been crushing on, but it’s really just upsetting because he thought he had a chance. 

He really shouldn’t be this upset over some guy, he’s only known for what? Three or four months? it shouldn’t be this awful to hear him talk about some guy.

Like he would have a chance anyway. 

“Oh, I’m officially on holiday break now, which mean no more worries about my studies, so I have a pretty open schedule until January 11th.” Zayn says with a little grin and Liam gestures to that. Well, that is pleasant to know, then perhaps that implies they would have more time to hang out? Yeah, he can keep dreaming because why would he want to do that for? 

“Well, you deserve it. You spend so much time on your studies, band practice, and other things. I don’t know how you do it without going insane. I would have crashed and burned a week in. You definitely earned it.” he says with a small smile. He’s glad for the subject change because god the topic of the guy wasn’t making this night any better.

“I’m used to it, Li. Got to be able to handle the stress.” Zayn said with a smile. “I’m just glad I get like three breaks a year, so I can’t really complain.” Liam agrees with him. 

Liam was about to say something when the host said he needed everyone’s attention because it was starting so Zayn ended up leaving to go sit with his band, and he was graced with Louis’ and the love birds’ presence once more. 

He was honestly a bit bored through the first hour, probably because he wanted to keep talking to Zayn, but at least he will get to see him on stage soon. He does look over at his table from time to time to admire him, and oddly enough, he keeps making eye contact with Harry whom is making stupid silly faces… probably at Louis. Those two were on a whole new level or weird friendship. 

When it was Mystic’s turn, they had Liam’s full, undivided attention, because one his future husband was up on stage and two they sound really good. Liam was impressed by their two song choices to say the least. When I Come Around and ending with To Be With You, Liam was sure they had it in the bag tonight. Harry sounded absolutely amazing not surprisingly, and Zayn wow he always looks so fucking hot drumming, and dear lord, if Liam was the judge they would be the winners for sure. 

So after they got done there were a few other bands that Liam just tuned out because he was being a weird ass and just staring at Zayn from afar at the bar getting something to drink. Liam hopes Zayn is staying after so they can talk some more because honestly screw that other guy. He’s going to talk to him. 

Liam watches as Louis gets up and going to use the bathroom, and he noticed Harry following him and he just shakes his head. 

He’s pretty much sitting there alone because Niall and Anastasia were at the bar getting drinks. Well, that is until Zayn’s coming back over with two drinks in his hand and he must be seriously dreaming. Did he just buy him a drink? If he did then he’s flying to the fucking moon.

“Hey, Li. I, uh, bought you a drink because you came tonight.” he says setting it down in front of him, and taking a sip of his own. “Oh, thank you.” he was literally having a meltdown in his head… he’s never had anyone buy him a drink before, usually it’s the other way around. 

“Welcome.” Zayn says as he just stands there awkwardly, sipping on his drink. “So, um…” Zayn begins before the host announces thank you for coming and such, the winners will be announced tomorrow and so forth. “Listen to that? You’ll know if you win the grand prize tomorrow.” Liam says, filling the silence between them. 

“Would be nice, I mean I really do need it, though.” he says, sitting down next to him once more. “What were you going to say before the guy cut you off?” Liam asks. “Oh I…” he was cut off again by Harry and Louis joining them.

“Hey Zayn, I know it’s early, but you want to head out now? Got to put the two loves to bed before they make a scene again.” and Liam is not too happy with Harry right now. “Uh, yeah, sure I guess.” he says as he gets up, mouthing the word sorry to Liam and Liam just gives him a nod. He watches as Louis and Harry hug and Zayn leaving with him to get the couple rounded up for the night. 

“I think someone got’s a crush on Zayn.” Louis says, wiggling his brows, obviously a bit tipsy. “For the last time, Louis, no I don’t. I’m not the one who’s flirting and claims it’s not.” okay that was a little mean, but it was enough to shut him up. “Whatever you clearly don’t know what flirting is, Payne.” Louis says, fixing his hair. “Alright, we should probably head out too before you break into the harder stuff and gives us a bad name in London, come on.” he says as they leave the bar in a cab. 

Liam does wonder that night after ensuring Louis was in bed to what Zayn was going to talk about earlier when he kept getting cut off, but he just eaves it alone because he knows it’ll be frustrating to over think. He doesn’t even ask him about it the next day when Zayn texts him bright and early at ten in the morning saying that they won.

So he just congratulates him and says maybe they could all go out for drinks again, yeah, way to play it cool… don’t even make it seem like he doesn’t want him more than a friend. Way to go Liam. 

**LT**

It's heavily snowing out and Louis is on the bus at eight in the evening a day before Christmas eve. He was staying at his mums for the occasion, and after that he's leaving a few days after new years. He's spending tomorrow with his family and hopefully Justin too, then new years eve with Justin, because apparently that's when they're getting back together. He feel’s awful, however for missing Niall pool tournament on New Years eve night at the pub since he went to Harry's battle of the bands. He would surely make up for it later, no need to play favorites.

Hopefully Niall will forgive him!

He sits there alone in the back of the nearly empty bus holding onto a container of Christmas cookies Harry had sent with him, apparently he put blood sweat and tears into them, and demands feedback on them. There is also a birthday gift he put in the box next to the wrapped up sweets, he says not to open it until he's officially twenty four. Harry ought to know better than that, Louis really isn't going to wait until midnight to open it up, because when’s the last time he got a birthday gift from a friend? when? 

Liam usually makes him a small cake and calls it good, and his other friends just wish him a happy birthday. The only ones who really put effort into it are his family. Now Harry waltz into his inner circle of friends and just gives Louis a birthday gift, which is absolutely sweet of him. He never really expected to get anything anyways, so it was a nice gesture. He just hopes he gets it out before his family devours the cookies. The last thing he needs is someone to question him about Harry. 

They already bombard him with questions about Justin as is, and he really just doesn’t want more questions about some bloke. 

Speaking of Justin apparently he's suppose to be there tonight waiting for him in his room, he will see though. He knows it's an empty promise, even though he still believe shim. He believed him on the phone the other night when he said he‘s going to try and make things work, so he's just glad he's coming back around. 

He just trusts new years is the time when their relationship is restored and they have amazing sex and just wonderful moments together. He just hopes he comes around this year instead of leaving Louis spending his birthday without him again and again. 

Yeah the last thing he need's is to be negative, so he thinks about what they're doing tomorrow, and how he has twelve days off luckily. He was just glad he got approved for the much needed time off, especially because of his dying relationship. So he hopes when he's back in London his relationship is back on track.

He has a little surge of nervousness wash over him when the bus comes to a stop and seeing his mums car out there waiting for him, he was quick off the bus, and giving his mum the biggest hug. He hasn't seen in her in such a long time and he's such a mama's boy. He obviously calls her every day and sometimes wishes he could see her when Justin's being the biggest prick in the world. He knows he moved to be more independent, but he just wishes he could be around his family more often. 

"So glad you didn't drive out here, I would have been worried sick with how awful these roads are tonight. Almost had Dan come and get you." she says, leading him inside her warm car. "'m fine mum, really. Just not really anticipating turning twenty four, almost half way to my thirties." he whines as he sets the box in his lap as he buckled up. "Who’s the box from?" she asks peering at the bright red box with snowmen and snowflakes dancing on it. "Um just a friends sent them with me to give to the family, he gave them to everyone." Okay, so maybe that was a lie... he wasn't sure if he gave Zayn, Niall, or Liam one's. He just needed to cover his ass because he really doesn’t want to be drilled with questions. 

"That's a such a sweet gesture, what’s their name?" she asks as she slowly goes down the street. "Harry." is all he says as he watches out the window, viewing the overwhelming snowfall, the snow gathering on street lights, and the Christmas lights blinking off and on every house they passed.

Nothing like being home for the holidays. 

"Well, tell Harry I said thank you." she says and Louis just gestures to that, not saying substantially more to the matter. 

The rest of the ride was okay, a bit nerve wracking because the back end of his mum’s car swerved when she turned a corner, but thankfully they were fine. 

He was absolutely relived when they pulled into the driveway and headed inside with his duffle bag. He was greeted with his siblings and his mum's husband and was just glad they weren't still upset with him for moving away. 

He managed to go into the kitchen to put away the box near the stove, but took out the gift inside.

A little brown box? interesting. He just pockets it along with the little note it came with and joins his family in the living room. He was disappointed however that Justin wasn't here like he said he would be. Maybe he had a bump in the road? hopefully he would show up sooner or later. 

Louis chats with his family, catching them up what it's like living with Liam and how astounded they aren't at each other throats. He tells them about how many friends he's made, how much eh loves his new job, and how happy he is he did the move. The only downfall, of course, is not seeing Justin as much as he would like, but he deals with it. Well of course he's just filling their ears, they really don't need to know the details right now. 

"Is he still coming over tonight?" Lottie asks.

"Possibly, just depends if he can make it." he says knowing it a 90% chance he won’t show up, however who knows. He might actually prove him wrong this time. "Well, if he does, I'll keep the back door unlocked until you go to bed, Louis." his mum cuts in before going into the kitchen. "Thanks mum." he says before she disappeared.

Louis eventually gets up and goes into his old bedroom, unpacking his bag for the time being and in the middle of folding his clothes there was Dan standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "He is showing up tonight, isn't he?" he asks, and Louis just lets out a sigh. 

"Yeah, 'm positive he is. He said he would, I mean, if not, then it's fine, I guess. I mean I am going to spend the night with him New Years eve then a few days after. So either way I'll get to see him." he really hopes he's wrong, he hopes to god Justin shows up in the next hour or so. He really misses him and with everything going on, it would just be nice. 

"Everything okay going on between you two? I don't mean to pry, just worried about you kiddo. He's missed a lot of things." oh yeah, he knows, everyone fucking knows about how Justin always misses events or is so damn late. So he expects their doubts as usual. At least his mum doesn’t seem to make comments about too much which is a relief to be honest. 

"He's had reasons in the past and yes, everything is okay." he says, putting his folded garments into his old dresser, and slipping off his shoes to toss into his closet. "Was there a reason for missing your birthday last year because his friend was having a holiday party?" Louis just rolls his eyes, he really just wasn't up for this. 

"Just leave me alone." he mumbles as he heads into his closet, finding one of his old throw blankets he kept here for future holiday homecomings. 

He hears his bedroom door close as he's in the middle of grabbing the aged blanket and tossing it onto his twin sized bed. He knows Dan is just trying to help do the prying for his mum, and such. It's just though, and he really just doesn't need reminders of what happened in the past. Blow by blow. 

Yes, he knows he got ditched on his birthday three years in a row, his mums wedding he had no date, New Years ever he spent alone, and valentines day? Yeah. he spent that alone too. He doesn’t need to keep hearing about it because it's so exhausting. 

Louis checked his phone every once in a while as it got later into the night, and he was beginning to think maybe it was true. Maybe he got ditched yet again. It’s really not all the surprisingly, sadly. He just sets down his phone as he goes out into the kitchen when he runs into his sister Fizzy nibbling on some of Harry's homemade frosted sugar cookies. 

"Who made these? These are absolutely amazing." she says, gnawing the head off a snowman with snowflake scarf on. "My friend, Harry did. Well, he’s my neighbor too." he says as he goes over and takes a Christmas tree from the container. "Harry? Well tell him he already has a massive fan of his sugar cookies." she says, leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Louis. 

"Will do and maybe I can persuade him to make you up a dozen batch for your birthday, yeah?" he says jokingly with a small smile. "I think I would love him forever to the moon and back." she snickers. "Too bad I can put a name to a face, how old is he?" she asks, licking the icing off her fingers. "Twenty one, why?" he kind of knows where this is heading. She always seems to get crushes on all his bloody friends and god, he knows by just her body language that she's already interested. 

"Oh no... I know what you're thinking Fizzy. He's too old for you, why do you always fancy my friends?' he groans as he nibbles off the stem of the Christmas tree cookie. "Oh, I wasn’t asking for me..." she says, looking down at the ground mischievously. "What are you exactly implying?" he asks, eyeing her for a moment and then it clicks. "No, no, and no. We're just friends, that's it. I have a boyfriend, remember?" he says, crossing his arms. 

"Relax, Louis. I was only going to make a suggestion, no need to be so quick on your toes about me thinking this boy would be great for you." she smirks before leaving the room. “You haven’t even met him yet.“ he says to her before she disappears into her room. 

Louis just shakes his head and right as he's about to head back into his room, he gets a text from Justin and it honestly was a sigh of relief, he was on his way! Okay, so now Louis was quick to his room to do a once over in his mirror, making sure he looked good. He greets Justin with a kiss when he lets him in and smiles up at him. Yeah, he told Justin that his family doesn’t exactly know about their little break.

"Missed you." Louis says quietly to him as he grabs his hand, leading him back to his room, and locking the door behind him. 

Maybe it was a mistake to be snogging Justin at ten thirty at night on Christmas eve knowing he had a family breakfast at six in the morning, yet he can't help himself. He can't help that he been wanting him and god he's so damn horny. They've been apart for too long, well actually just a couple of days, but still. 

He shivers at the chill in the air from his mum turning down the heat, especially when Justin slips off Louis' jumper, and kissing on his neck. Louis can feel his nipples getting hard and Justin's hard cock pressing against his thigh. He knows they're going to at least do something sexual, even if it's a hand job to kill the urges off. The thought of fucking in his old room sort of weirded him out, particularly since his mum’s room was across the hall.

" 'mmm." he whimpered as Justin brought his hands up to fiddle with the buttons of Louis' pants, and leaving a love bite on his neck. "I want to fuck you so bad, so, so bad." he whispered in Louis ear, assaulting his neck with kisses yet again as he started toying with Louis' nipples, neglecting his unzipped pants. Louis shivered and just reached over and ran his hand over Justin's stomach, well, pushing his shirt up and running his nails down the defined muscles that is. Louis whimpered more and more as Justin continued to tease his nipples, and kissing on him. He couldn't take it anymore, so he pulls away and moves so Justin’s on his back, and he's on top straddling him. "Someone's eager for my cock." Justin wiggled his brows suggestively as his hands went to Louis' ass and squeezed before pulling his jeans down over his bum exactly where his thighs met and his boxers taking after as well.

Louis rolls his bum over Justin's lap, smirking a bit. "You should go sit in my desk chair or get on the floor... I kind of want to ride you if we can't have sex in my bed." he pouts down at him. "I haven't done it in forever..." he blushes lightly and Justin nods, giving Louis' bum a light swat as he moves off him to let Justin choose, and grabbing the essentials from his bag he brought. He sits there watching him strip, his hard cock popping out his boxers and Louis really just wants to be absolutely wrecked right now. He swallows thickly as he see's him sit down in his desk chair, lubing up his throbbing cock, and he just sits there in a trance. 

"Well, come on, take your clothes off, and come over here before I come without you." Justin says quietly, with a wink, stroking his dick. Louis did not hesitate to rip off his clothes and hop on Justin's dick. 

He was settling down onto him, and guiding Justin's hands on his hips for extra security. Alright, so here it goes, if all else fails, he can always just give him a hand job. He hoped this worked because he really doesn't want to have sex on the dirty floor, and he's still a bit insecure over the whole blow job thing with him so that wasn‘t happening. 

"You always feel so good around my thick cock, baby." Justin whispered in his ear as Louis trembled at that, trying to adjust to his size before slowly moving up and down, with the help of the man behind him. His movement was slow, but felt so damn good. They couldn't really go fast and rough as normally, however, this works... and Louis kind of likes it a little more. He kind of likes Justin being gentle with him because it's refreshing and a bit romantic, but he knows it’s one in a million that they do something like this, so he enjoys it. 

He's whimpering and his cock is bouncing all over freely, Justin's groaning and whispering filthy things into his ear, and Louis hopes maybe he can finally orgasm with Justin for once since they were trying something new. He just hopes he's not too loud or anything because that would be one weird ass conversation in the morning over breakfast. 

"I just want to pound into you so hard from behind to where your knees gives out from how good my cock feels... how good I can fuck your pretty ass, and how hard I make your nipples. I want to overwhelm you to the point you can it take it anymore and moan my name as you come." Louis genuinely thought he was going to black out, that was so fucking hot what he whispered into his ear as he rode him gradually.

"Wouldn’t that be nice, baby?" he said, breathing down his neck and Louis let out a moan in response as he decided to pick up the pace just a little more. 

He's so, so thankful that the chair was supporting their weight and not to mention not making creaking noises. This is good as it's going to get until they're actually alone, with no one around. 

Louis shuddered at the kisses against the back of his neck, and the nails digging into his hips. Oh, how he loved this so much better, so, so much better.

Justin's being so gentle with him and man, they’ve never had this kind of sex, it's usually fast and hard, like a quickie almost. Which presumably clarifies why Louis never climaxes with him, so perhaps tonight will actually be a change for once. Maybe Justin will finally see how Louis is when he reaches his climax.

When Justin’s arms went and buckled around his knees, he stopped his movements for a moment to ask what the hell he was doing, that is until he was lifted up and quickly carried across the room. His chest was being pressed against his bedroom wall, his hands were on the wall, feet spread apart on the ground, and Justin was thrusting into him from behind. His hands on Louis' hip for security, and Louis was keeping his whimpers and moans quiet, they really don't need to add more to the already skin smacking noise echoing through the room. "Uh. uh. oh." Louis moaned out as quietly as he could, closing his eyes, and letting Justin dominate him as usual. 

His legs began to shake five minutes later from standing in the same position, he may be strong legged, but when it comes to sex he's quite weak. He could feel the burn through his calves and his palms getting sweaty. His neck was feeling a bit sore right about now so he adjusted himself so his forehead was pressing into the hard surface as he let out breathy moans and whimpers, it was really starting to feel so fucking good. His fingers curled against the wall, trying to grab onto the little granules for support, he pressed his bum more into his thrust, and his eyes were closed tightly shut. 

"You're so fucking hot, so glad you're my baby.” Justin groaned out and that caught Louis ear, so does this mean they were back together or was it that just spur of the moment talk? 

He's definitely brining it up post sex cuddle session, hopefully Justin doesn’t just go to bed right after because he would love to talk to him, and besides maybe this is the night that they're dating again, and all is well. Who knows though? Justin’s words should never be taken literally most of the time anyways. 

"Oh. Oh my god." Louis gasped out when he felt a huge wave of pleasure wash over him, especially when Justin changed angles, thrusting up into him instead of back and forth. Oh yeah, this was definitely making Louis feel so fucking good. It hasn't felt this great in so damn long, perhaps two or three years possibly? he simply didn't want it to stop . "Don't stop." he whimpered put as pressed his bum back against him wanting to better the angle, and his knees really felt like giving it right about now. 

Was he actually going to orgasm this time? 

He hopes this is because damn, this is wonderful. So much better than when he does it solo over phone sex. 

"Gonna come." and those words put a damper on it all, but Louis just keeps enjoying it, the weak in the knees pleasure. He feels Justin stop mid thrust to obviously come and Louis is just moving for him basically. it stops though, because he pulls out, throwing away the condom, and already slipping on his boxers. "Missed your body." Justin says and Louis is just standing there with a leaking hard on, horny as fucking hell, and not to mention he didn't fucking come. He was close, but it obviously wasn’t quick enough for Justin's liking. 

Louis lets out a frustrated sigh as he slips on his boxers, disregarding his erection, and putting on some clean joggers. He felt Justin press a kiss to his cheek as he left the room, probably go use the toilets or something so Louis plops down on the bed and runs his fingers through his messy hair. He's happy, just a bit disappointed. Why doesn't Justin ever want to get him off? Louis thinks it's the hottest thing in the world when Justin comes, so why doesn't he think the same? Why?

Louis sits there for a while after hearing the water running and he supposes a late night shower without telling him was okay? alrighty then. He just gets up to clean up his clothes from the floor before he notices the present Harry got him fell on the floor out of his pocket. 

Oh yeah, he forgot about that!

He opened up the letter and just quirked his brow. 

_May all your wishes come true, because believing in wishes isn't only for children.  
Happy birthday, Lou.  
Harry xx._

When he opened up the small brown box he just stood there. What is this? what the hell is this?

It was a silver pendant anklet... an anklet for crying out loud! 

It’s definitely an out of the box gift that’ fore sure.

Mind you, it’s a new beginnings pendant where you make a wish before you put it on. Now it all makes sense and Louis just smiles to himself before he puts the litter gesture away in his duffle bag for now. He slips on a jumper before crawling into bed, waiting for Justin. 

Louis literally sits there for twenty minutes before he finally decided to join him. "Sorry, needed a shower,." he says crawling in bed with Louis, and Louis could his smell body wash and well he did smell so good. So he can't be too upset with him still.

"You smell good." Louis says tiredly as he scoots a little closer under the blankets, and just helps himself cuddling against him. He could feel fingers ghosting up and down his biceps and that was sincerely so comforting. So maybe this night wasn't all too horrible, he actually showed up this year, he got to have sex with Justin, and now they're cuddling which is major headway... maybe things really are starting to turn around?

"You’re going to be upset with me.... but I can’t stay all day tomorrow." and there it is, he ought to have seen that coming. "Why?" he asks, frowning. "Got shit to do, and it's Christmas eve, Louis. I promise New Years eve till the second I'm all yours. No friends, nothing. Just us." he says, lightly caressing Louis' arm. "What time do you have to leave?" Louis asks and there is a pause of silence and Louis is pulling away and moving to look up at him. "Please tell me your at least staying until the evening..." he asks, resting his head into is pillow beside him. 

"Maybe. Just depends." is all he says as he tries to give Louis a kiss, but he's pulling away a bit and shaking his head. "I thought you said you’re seeing your family on Christmas and you told me weeks ago we would be spending my birthday together this year, you promised." he honestly felt so disappointed right about now. It's not surprising, though considering it's the third fucking year in a god damn row. 

"I know, I know." he says, frustrated. "Just relax, okay? I'm here now, aren’t I? I'm not even your boyfriend for Christ sake." and that pisses Louis off, what the fuck is seriously happening right now? What was that he called Louis during sex? was that just freely talking?

Louis just rolls his eyes and moves to the other side, facing the wall, and ignoring him. He's just so tired of this shit. he's tired of this break, and he just wants things to be okay again. "Come on, baby. Don't pout about it, it's only temporary." he could feel Justin grab his arm and Louis just closes his eyes. "You said it was temporary weeks ago, I'm starting to think you don't know what that word even means." he just felt so frustrated.

They literally just had sex in his bedroom at his mum's and now he's saying this bullshit? 

"You're taking this all wrong, I want you just as much, maybe even more than before, but Louis... I promise we're going to be okay." Louis can feel a tender kiss being placed against his shoulder blade. He knows it's a lie, because if they were going to be okay then why such an extension on a break? what was even the purpose of extending it? 

"What’s keeping you away? we've already talked about the stupid threesome crap and I thought we were passed it." he said finally said.

“It's complicated." is all he says and Louis could feel his heart drop in his chest. It's complicated? what does that even mean?

He's too afraid to ask, so he shuts up and closes his eyes. He doesn't say anything after that and doesn't say anything when Justin spoons him from behind.

Louis wonders if maybe it was an absolute mistake to think Justin would be spending a lot of time with him. He's maybe spent a minimal for five hours with him? Yeah, what a let down. 

He basically spent his birthday without Justin because he left right after breakfast. How sad is that? 

So when New Years eve rolls around Justin's picking him up from his mum‘s early in the morning. He's is honestly looking forward to spending new years with him alone like he promised because maybe this is what they need... especially if things are supposedly complicated. 

When they're at Justin's place, Louis is in his bedroom, picking out a nice outfit to wear tonight, especially for Justin because why not impress him? 

He's busy bending over and grabbing a pair of skinny pants that fell off the bed when he feels a tap on his bum and he moves to look up and see Justin with a small smile... with his shirt off. "Eyes up here, not my stomach, babe." he says to him. Louis just smirks a bit before moving to stand a bit closer to him and leaning up to kiss his lips. "It's quite hard to not stare since you’re displaying so much obscene nudity so early in the morning. Not my fault I like to look at this work of art." he says hot against his lips, before he feels Justin kissing him back. Louis could feel Justin’s hand go over his bum, squeezing hard, and pulling him close. Louis pulled his head back a bit, smiling up at him, and grabbing onto his shoulders. "You're so hot." Louis murmurs as presses a light kiss to Justin's chest. "And you’re so sexy. Good thing we have all night together because honestly, I'm thinking no clothes are needed for the evening." he says tugging on Louis waist band of his jeans above his ass. "I think these are unnecessary..." Louis raises his brows at those words when he felt his jeans being pushed down.

"Oh?" he says quietly as he kicks his pants off, leaving him in his black briefs. "Mhm." he says, removing his tops too, leaving Louis in just his underwear. He better not have any visitors because it's one thing to walk around half ass naked with someone you love, but when creeps start coming around he's going to cover up. He sure as hell wouldn’t like it if Justin walked around in boxers while he had friends over. 

"Better?" Louis says, gnawing on his lip when he gets a nod in return. "I love these briefs on you, so much better than those boxers you usually wear." Justin comments and well he is right, they're much more comfortable when he's wearing skinny jeans or even at night when he goes to bed. 

Louis is actually in a good mood today with him, they're actually having time together that is so overdue, and honestly he has a good feeling about this. Sure, he is almost naked, but that doesn’t last long because the briefs come off not even a few hours in. It doesn’t help with Justin was teasing him with making himself purposely hard, walking around with his erection out around Louis, and touching himself from a far. They pretty much had sex maybe four or five times already? and Louis' bum is starting to feel the wrath of it. 

When he's finally getting changed into a cute outfit later in the night, a couple hours before New Years, in comes Justin closing the door behind him looking a bit weird. What was going on?

"Change of plans last minute..." he says as he sits on the bed watching Louis button up his pants and Louis just raises his brows. "Change of plans? care to explain?" he says, crossing his arms. 

"My friends are coming over... 'm throwing a New Years eve party." and there it was once more. Another shitty thing to include subsequent to having such amazing sex throughout the day, after he's been telling Louis that he has all his attention today and this evening, and making it appear it would simply be both of them. He feel's like a fool right about not because obviously working out whatever it is the hell makes this complicated isn't important enough. 

"Should I just have you take me home, then?" Louis says, frustrated as he plops down on the bed beside him. "You promised it would just be the two of us, Justin." he says disappointedly. "I can't help that I forgot I offered to host a party, we can still have our New Year’s sex so don't worry about that, my bedroom is off limits. Everyone will be out the door before two and then I promise we will have the first hot sex to ring in the New Year." that still doesn’t make Louis happy. What can he do though? he's stuck at Justin's without a car, his family went out to his aunts whom lives too far away, and the buses aren't even running tonight, so he's stuck. 

Louis feels Justin's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him close probably to cheer him up. Too bad he's still quite annoyed with the sudden change of plans, he was honestly looking forward to having a nice dinner with him and just a quiet evening. Of course he enjoys parties and such, yet this would have been their first new years eve together and it's now shitty. 

"Come on, it'll be fun, and I promise if you're not having fun you can have the room to yourself during the party... also I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, okay?" Louis just nods to that, not really up for arguing or anything along those lines because he's honestly so exhausted. This was really making things much more complicated and he just hopes by the time he goes home it'll be sorted out. No more temporary pushes of dates or any of that nonsense.

"Fine, but you better kiss me when it hits midnight." Louis says, a smile following. "Of course, love." he says.

So, at this supposed party that was happening, Louis wasn’t surprised when in come Justin's friends he was left alone to sort out the party food while Justin got high in his living room. Of course... leaving Louis to finish setting up for a party he didn't even want, a party he knows he's going to be basically alone at. He really doesn’t like Justin’s friends. He knows none of his friends from school weren't coming because honestly, he only has one good friend from here that he's kept and he's back in London living it up at Niall's pool tournament/New Years eve party at the bar. Louis kind of wishes he was there instead because he could hang with his mates instead of standing in a kitchen pouring pretzels’ into a purple bowl. 

As expected, when the party started he was alone, Justin was greeting people and having good times with a drink in his time, and there was Louis sitting on the couch watching him from across the room, trying not to look at the disgusting couple snogging on the other end of the couch, and whom spilled a red solo cup filled with beer on to the floor. He's not cleaning that up, that's for damn sure. 

Two hours passed and Louis was sucked into his phone skimming through his social network, bored, not paying much attention to his very busy surroundings, and wishing Justin would come pay some attention to him. He's already gotten up twice to talk to him, but Justin keeps saying to give him a few minutes while he talks to some people. 

So here he sits, alone, and crowded around a sofa of drunk people and luckily the lovey-dovey drunk couple left. “I see you're not smothering him, which is a sigh of relief." Looked up and wanted to get up and walk away, ugh it was James. "Go away." he says, pocketing his phone. "Just saying you don't need to be his personal lap dog to follow him around everywhere." he says and that really ticks Louis off. He's just shaking his head and walking off at this point, heading to the bedroom because he's really not up for talking to James or anyone at this stupid party. At least he can lock himself in the bedroom.

When he reaches the room and right as he walks in to flip on the light, he feels like he was frozen in time. The sight he see's is something he really just never wanted to see again, and it's hard to turn a blind eye to it now... even in the past it didn't seem this hard. 

Justin was sitting on the bed with a girl with his hand on leg, sitting very close, and the girl had her top off... what was this? what the fuck was this?

Louis is just shaking his head, walking past him to go grab his overnight bag, stuffing his garments in it, overlooking Justin’s drunken pleads to listen to him as he slips on his coat. "Let me explain, baby." Justin slurs as Louis just leaves the bedroom without a word, and walking out the front door. He's not sure where he's going, but anywhere than here would do. 

As he strolled down the snow covered sidewalk with his bag he decided to call up Liam and it was pretty much useless because it went straight to voicemail, he tried a few more times but he just gave up. He was able to find an open coffee shop where he got himself a warm cup of coffee to warm himself up and trying not to think to much of what just happened at his ex boyfriends house. 

Yeah, ex boyfriend... Louis is done.

He ignores Justin's call and apology texts, asking him to talk, and begging for Louis to hear him out just like he did in the past , but he ignores them as he sips on his cup of coffee. He doesn’t need to explain himself, Justin should get the message loud and clear by now that whatever is between them in done. 

Louis eventually tries to get a hold of all his mates since Liam is crossed out, and he managed to get a hold of Harry, whom surprisingly picked up on the first ring. 

_Yes, Lou?_ Harry says.

_I know it’s late, but I'm kind of stranded at a coffee shop, do you think you could have Liam come get me._ " he just hoped Liam would actually do this for him... sure midnight is in a couple hours, but he doesn't want to pay for a hotel or go back to his mums where he knows Justin will just show up after his party high and drunk off his arse, begging for Louis back. 

_Oh, that's going to be a bit of a problem... he's a actually drinking a bit much right now with Zayn and Niall, but I can come get you if you want, Lou._ " he offers and Louis just shakes his head. 

_Harry, no you don't have to... you’re at Niall's thing and I feel bad as is for calling to ruin the night just because I left him._ " he sighs and he's already being told not to worry about it, so Louis just gives him direction to the little shop. 

Fortunately the place was open until two in the morning so when Harry comes strolling in around eleven with snow flakes peppered onto his windblown curls, his jacket covered in snow, and Louis is on his feet with his bag. "Hey, Lou. You okay?" he asks as he takes Louis’ bag from him and Louis just shrugs’ his shoulders, he's not too sure how he feels right now. 

He does know one thing for sure, he's hurting. 

"I'm... okay." is all he says as he watches as Harry sets down his bag and pulls him in for a quick hug, the hug is really comforting, and Louis really just doesn’t want this to end. He really need's it tonight, and anything to get his mind off that horrendous scene, he saw just a few hours ago. He doesn’t care if the elderly people in the room are staring because he needs this more than anything right now. 

When Harry did eventually pull away Louis kind of felt like he was going to fall apart on the spot, but he does everything in his will to keep it together. 

"Want to head out? We won't make it back in time for the ball drop or countdown, sadly." Harry says, picking Louis bag back up and Louis nods tot hat, he really needed to get out of Doncaster for a while. Sure, he would miss his family as he usually would, but with his ex boyfriend here he can't be here not right now. Not for a little while.

So when they are down the icy roads Louis kept to himself because honestly all he can think about is Justin and he's trying to hard not to think about him breaking Louis’, he's trying so hard not to picture him with that girl. It's getting harder and harder to hold it in by the minute especially with the music filling the background in Harry’s car.

Louis just ends up losing the battle and now he has warm tears going down his cheeks and glad Harry wasn't paying much attention, and Louis is thankful for it being late at night. He's been holding it in since he left and it's just so hard with everything he's been through with him. He makes the mistake of wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his coat when Harry looks over at him for a moment. 

He's trying so hard to get them to stop because he doesn't want to show that he's crying over some guy that never tried with him, a guy that's hurt him so many damn times. 

When the car came to halting stop Louis was a bit confused...why were they at an empty rest stop car park? they're only almost an hour from home... it's twenty till midnight. 

"Louis... what happened?" Harry asks and Louis just continues squeezing his sleeve against his cheek to touch away the tears. "He was with another girl... I walked in on them.." he says, his voice cracking and he couldn’t see Harry frowning, but he knows when Harry reaches over and rubs his shoulder it's consoling. "I don't think I can go through another brutal year of trust building again... I can't." he said, sniffling. "I feel like an idiot for getting strung along like that... should have known it was a mistake to keep taking him back because I have stupid feelings for him." Louis says, no longer wiping his tear away because his eyes were burning, his skin by the corners of his eyes was feeling a bit raw, and not to mention they were constant tears. Oh the joys of holding it all in.

He heard Harry undoing his seat belt and moving to sit a little closer, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders and pulling him in a comforting side embrace. 

"He's the idiot, not you, Lou." Harry says before pulling away, reaching over and wiping some of Louis' tears away. "He just doesn't realize what he just lost... he doesn't deserve you." Harry says, moving to sit back into his seat. "I'm sorry, Louis." Harry says, consolingly after he lets the quiet assume control for a little bit of time. "Thank you." Louis says, sniffling, he just glad the tears were calming down, just the constant weight in his chest just wasn't going away and that let alone was an awful feeling. "I feel like I'm ruining your holiday... I'm sorry." Louis says and Harry's just shaking his head. 

"You're not ruining anything, the pool tournament was about over, and honestly, I'd much rather hang out with you tonight." that catches Louis off guard. Harry would rather talk to him? why?

"Look at the clock, it‘s almost midnight.." Harry says, changing the subject and yup, it's five till. So looks like he's ringing in the new year in the middle of a car park in the dead of winter with Harry, crying over some guy that's hurt him one too many times.

He's just glad he's starting the new year with a good friend that he knows won't fuck with his heart, because Harry actually seems to be a decent human being despite some of his traits. He's a good guy.

When the clock hit exactly midnight he can hear everyone cheering on the radio and honestly, he's not sure if he's all that excited or not. He's had a rough time last year and he's just hoping this year is better for him. 

"Happy new year, Harry." he says, attempting to give a small smile, and Harry nods to that, leaning over, moving the hair eyes, and pressing a gentle kiss to Louis forehead. "Likewise".

Oh. Wow.

That caught Louis totally off guard because he's just sitting there looking at him for a moment as Harry's back driving on the motorway, but Louis eventually shakes it off and looks out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, sorry loves xx.


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been a year since I've updated and I feel so bad... but I decided I'm going to finish this fic because I had fun writing it.. and I also found this chapter sitting in my notes the other day. I was cleaning out my notes and read it and it gave me motivation all over again to finish this bad lad. 
> 
> so yeah.. better late than never!!
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to edit my chapters soon to make sure theirs no errors and such.

  
**LP**

Liam’s sitting at his kitchen table with Louis on a Friday night bored out of their damn minds. Louis had the night off and ever since Mystic’s been on a break, the free Friday nights have been home bound. Talk about sowing their oats by binge watching films!

“We should go on a late night excursion because why are we wasting our time doing absolutely nothing?” Louis says, nibbling on his half-eaten pizza crust. “We’re in our early twenties, and I think we ought to go out.” Liam just sighs a bit. Not really up for heading out tonight.

Ever since Louis and Justin broken up, Louis has been a bit addicted to going out and about, like he goes out every single day. No matter if it’s a trip to the market or going to see one of their friends at their places. He even loves heading into work more so than before which is peculiarly odd for him. Liam's happy that Louis seems okay, but he knows Louis is probably putting on some façade, so he doesn’t try to think about Justin. Liam hopes it’s working well enough for him.

Liam hasn’t told Louis that Justin has called Liam’s phone wanting to get a hold of him because Louis apparently blocked his number and online from any contact, but Liam tells Justin to stop contacting him. Louis told him what happened and of course, Liam was there to console him and was glad it ended because it was just toxic, to begin with. Louis deserved so much better than that, and Liam hopes that he doesn’t go crawling back into Justin’s arms six months down the road.

“Any idea’s where you want to go? I mean we could invite one of the boys along unless you want it to be just us for old time sake?” Liam questioned, pushing his half empty plate away. He watched as Louis runs his fingers through his soft fringe.

“Well, since it’s blistering cold, how about we see who’s in concert tonight? I mean when’s the last time we went to a concert, Li?” and that raises Liam’s brows. Doesn’t Louis know most good artists they like aren’t on tour right now? And hello? It’s too bloody expensive to go to one, the last thing they need to do is piss away more money.

“I don’t know, I don’t think anyone good is on tour right now, and besides do we have the expenses right now?” Liam shook his head, and Louis just sighs at that.

“Sure, shoot down my idea,” he complains. “We deserve to treat ourselves, Li. You know when Adam Levine comes to the UK this summer I don’t care what the fuck you say, we’re going to see my future husband on stage,” he says, getting up to take care of his plate.

“Your future husband?” Liam asked, surprised. “What happened to calling singers our spouses, childish?”

“I don’t recall saying that,” Louis replied before leaving the room, and Liam just sighed to himself.

What’s gotten into him?

Louis never used to be the fanboy type, the only guy he’s ever got heart eyes for was Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy amid his adolescent years. So this was somewhat of an astonishment, to be completely honest. Perhaps, maybe this separation was something to be thankful for after all. It seemed to have broke Louis out of his shell, and Liam supposes it’s better than seeing Louis moping around the flat looking lost.

Liam was about to go to his room to see about something nice to wear if they’re going to go out tonight and right as he gets up he gets texts from Zayn. So yeah… they’ve been texting more lately which he can’t complain, but he supposes it’s just the advice Zayn likes or just wants to tell Liam about his fantasy’ dates with this mystery fellow. Sure it’s not the ideal conversation, but it works for him.

_Are you free?_

Time to cancel whatever the hell Louis had planned because this is an emergency… Zayn just asked him if he was free. He had to be fucking dreaming.

Liam sends him a quick yes before pocketing his phone and slipping off his top and throwing it onto his bed and sighing at himself in the reflection, looking over his muscle definition. He’s getting there and to be honest; he still doesn’t feel all too ready to flaunt in front of the camera just yet. He supposes he needs to either change his diet or seek the helping hand of Harry for more advanced stuff. The Pilates has helped a lot, but the clean eating thing hasn’t been his strong suite. Harry says it’s key to the whole workout, but with his busy schedule and Louis living with him, it’s merely impossible.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he got a text asking if he wanted to go for a jog tonight on the gym‘s track. Liam did not hesitate to send back that he would love to. All plans with Louis are officially canceled this evening. Unless you know, Louis would like to come or something… or perhaps somebody, in particular, could snatch Louis' attention so it would be an excuse for them to be alone.

Liam is a brave, brave soul when he texts Harry asking him to take Louis for the night to get him out of the house because he apparently he needs something to cheer Louis up. Liam had left out the Zayn and him hanging out bits. Liam’s thankful Harry was quick to answer back and said of course; as always. That lad never actually passes up a chance to hang out with Louis, so he was the best option, Liam’s just glad someone was available

When Liam found a clean tank top and slipped that on along with some old joggers before he left his room to see Louis smiling down at his phone. He takes it Harry must have gotten a hold of him because that smile isn’t just there because he’s happy to see him walking out in a coat.

“What’re you smiling about?” Liam asks inquisitively with a small smile as he watches Louis jump a bit and pockets his phone.

“Nothing, just read something funny is all. Why?”

“Nothing just heard from an anonymous source that a certain someone might be taking you out tonight instead of me....” he trails off, strolling past him.

“As friends.” Louis cuts in, taking a seat at the kitchen table. “And don’t you dare think more, I’m tired of everyone over analyzing our friendship,” he stresses “What are you going to do tonight then, Li? I know this” he asks and Liam just shrugs at that, not feeling up to explaining himself.

“You should ask Zayn out,” Louis says bluntly, and Liam furrows his brows.

“And why’s that?” he says, crossing his arms, feeling just a bit apprehensive at the mention of his name.

“Come on Liam; it’s so obvious you like him,” Louis says with a small grin, “I see the way you look at Zayn like he’s the only hot guy in the room and hello? you both would make a gorgeous couple.” Liam feels like he’s about to have a massive fucking heart attack. Damn Louis and his imbecilic ways of knowing when Liam fancies someone. It’s always hard to get Louis to stop the thought; however being friends with him for such a long time it’s hard to hide it from him.

“You’re making assumptions, Louis. Unnecessary assumptions’ and I would love it if you would quit,” he snapped at him, shaking his head. “Yeah he’s fit, but we just get on as friends, that’s it.” oh. So he just admitted he finds Zayn attractive, and he knows the playful jabs are going to come out.

“Hmm so you find him attractive then, knew it all along,” he grins, tilting his head to the side. “Tell me do you workout shirtless around him or show your arms more to seduce him?” Louis asks, staring right at him, smirking.

Liam just ignored the question, going back to his room. Of course, he shows off his arms; he wants to show Zayn that he can lift more than just weights.

So when he hears a knock at the door a little while later and that familiar deep voice in the living room he stays back, letting two do their thing. He would normally go out there and catch up with Harry, but more importantly, he had to make sure he looked halfway decent tonight for Zayn.

He looked in his full-length mirror and sighed to himself, this is a catastrophe. He looks like a slob in these clothes, all his others he usually wears in the hamper, and this was all he could find. Bleach stained joggers with little holes peeking through the legs and a tank top to loose it's almost unflattering. The only good thing about the whole thing is that it shows off his chest and arms more.

He just hopes Zayn isn’t paying too much attention to his attire tonight, more so on other things.

Liam wasn’t paying enough attention to know that Harry had stepped out to make a call when Louis decided to be a little shit, “Have fun with Zayn at the gym, can’t wait to get the juicy details.” Louis says playfully through the door, and Liam just rolls his eyes. Of course, of fucking course. Does Harry now know he likes Zayn too? Did Zayn tell Harry that they were going for a jog and gossiped to Louis about it?

Good God, why is it so hard to be friends with a boy that makes your head spin?

Liam did not reply to that, he just disregarded it like it never happened and was so glad when he heard the door shut.

Great.. Now Zayn probably knows he likes him since somehow everyone knows they have a gym date tonight. All because Liam just had to tell Harry to take Louis out because he sad, but he and Louis had plans to go out originally. Jesus Christ he’s going to expose his self by midnight tonight. He, of course, being the smarty pants he is thinks of something to make it foolproof and his little crush doesn’t get known. The last thing he needs is to scare him off and ruin his chances of dating him. Okay, so maybe he should just ask Zayn out for a bite to eat, but he wants to be friends with him a bit better. Like if he rejects Liam then they can laugh about it, and he will play it off like he didn’t mean it, but if he agrees then hell yeah. So either way, it works.

When Liam is perched on the bench in the gym, he feels a bit nervous, probably because the place is usually a bit dead around these hours until morning. Twenty-four-hour gym, you can’t beat that, though.

He stayed there for some time and began to believe that maybe Zayn found out and got freaked out. Ran off or maybe he got stood up? No, Zayn wouldn’t do that. Would he?

So maybe Liam is over thinking it all and in sheer panic mode in his head for a little until Zayn's right next to him, cheeks red from the cold, and snow covering his jacket.

“Sorry, I’m late, had to walk,” Zayn says removing his wet boots after opening up his duffel pack to snatch his key and dry shoes.

“I could have picked you up you know,” Liam told him, watching Zayn put his things away, pulling down his trousers. Liam was surely about to have a massive stroke.

Zayn was in shorts that were black, a little too short about mid thigh, and just a bit tight around his cute little bum. Liam wishes he would have just kept them on. Liam quickly looked away when Zayn turned around, slipping on his hoodie over his top, giving Liam a small smile.

“I’m big enough to walk in the dark, Li. So no worries and besides didn’t want to pester you even more than I already do,” he smiles. Ugh, Zayn’s smile is the worst, the absolute worst because it makes Liam feel so weak.

“So... Um, how we go out to the track upstairs?” Liam says with a small smile, getting to his feet, and following Zayn around once they had their waters. Yeah, the gym here was a bit weird, the track was on the top tier. The track was decently sized, and you could look down to see the equipment and even some of classrooms for yoga to pilates.

They were the only ones up here, and Liam is so thankful for that!

Once they started up slowly jogging after they stretched, they were kind of in sync almost, not that Liam minded. It’s just a bit odd jogging with someone, but he likes it.

“Are we doing one or two miles?” Zayn asks as they pad along the path.

“Let's just see how long you can keep up before I have to carry you out.” Liam playfully teased, and he could just see that smirk on his face.

“Are you implying I‘m out of shape, Payne?” he shoots back at him, looking over at him.

“Maybe, maybe not,” he says teasingly.

The silence between them is nice once they do a couple of laps and he could tell by the fifth lap Zayn was looking a little winded, so they stopped a moment for a water break. “I promise I can do it, just a bit parched is all,” he defends himself.

Liam just smirks, “Mhm,” he’s biting back a smile.

“I feel like you don’t believe me.” he says taking a few swigs of his water before taking a deep breath.

“Of course I believe you, just I don’t know, you seem a bit winded is all,” he says. “Not that it’s a bad thing,” he adds in to keep the energy light and playful.

“Well I believe you’re wrong and if anyone tired, it’s you, and you need to be hydrated,” he says teasingly before throwing most of his water onto Liam’s white tank top, making a big wet stain. Making his top mostly transparent. Liam just stands there looking at Zayn who looked satisfied before taking off again. Liam just shakes his head a moment later and catches up with him.

“That was so uncalled for, now my tops wet thanks to you.” he says, and Zayn’s just smiling, not saying much.

“Come again? You’re thanking me for quenching your thirst, you‘re welcome.” he teased, and Liam almost trips over his feet at that. Zayn really should watch what he says because Liam only can take so much in a day from him.

Liam did not comment after that, just kept to himself as they kept jogging, he was enjoying this, them working out together. Not only was Zayn helping him stay in shape, but also, they’re alone. Alone upstairs sweating their bums off. So maybe he can finally either make a damn move that he’s been plotting these past couple of months or do something that will make them even closer. Liam ended getting lost in his thoughts about the day he finally asks Zayn out to dinner and just on from there; he would just love to spoil him. Liam knows if they ended up dating he would take him out every week, make love to him, spoil him, and all the beautiful things he likes to do in relationships. His last relationship was the worst, of course, he thought it was perfect back then. His ex, Aiden loved to be spoiled and such, apparently, it wasn’t enough, and he supposes either the sex got bad or Aiden just lost interest in him.

He didn’t realize he was deep in thought when he tripped over his feet and fell onto the floor, groaning, rubbing his elbow and knees.

“You okay, Li?” Zayn asks loaning him his hand and Liam becomes flushed, taking his hand before getting up, and tapping himself off.

“ Got a bit sidetracked in my thoughts, but I'm all right.” he gives him a small smile. Liam contemplates something for a moment, but hell he just fucking embarrassed himself in front of his dream guy. He‘s just going to go for the kill because he doesn’t want this night to end so soon. ”I’m starting to feel a bit fatigued, and we have half a lap left, so how about we skip it and go grab a bite to eat, I mean unless you have other plans or~” he was cut off with Zayn nodding, and pressing his index finger against his lips.

“Love too, any ideas?” he says as they head back down to the lockers, and Liam can still feel the pressure of his finger against his lips. God that’s the most action he’s had in such a long time. Oh, how pathetic he is.

“Well, want to… um, just go to my flat and order a pizza? Then after I can drive you home since it’s an absolute nightmare outside.” Oh God, he feels so giddy! He can’t believe he finally asked him to extend their normal outing and damn it feels good.

He just hopes maybe Zayn will eventually fall for him, and then hanging out turns into intimate dates.

Liam wanted to know if Zayn was considering this a date, but he’s a bit scared to ask. Why can’t he just ask the man of his dreams if he thinks this is a damn date or just them hanging gout? Why is he such a damn coward around him? Why?

“I think you have me for the evening then, Liam,” Zayn said with a small smile as they made their way to their lockers. Liam was trying his damn hardest to hold back his smile right now. He was so happy! They were going to have dinner at his flat and maybe this is a sign to make a move finally! Then again what if Zayn already mustered up his courage and is talking to that bloke he fancies? Or what if Liam scares him off because it‘s not mutual? He’s honestly is between a rock and a hard place.

Liam tried to keep his eyes to himself as they got a bit cleaned up before heading out to the car park. He was soon feeling a tad bit embarrassed because his car wasn’t the best looking. The beauty deserves to ride in a limo for fuck sakes, and this is what he has to put his lovely bum in for now, and Liam feels like Zayn is passing judgment on it. He can just tell by the expression all over, simply emotionless.

What if this lessens his chances? What if Zayn thinks he has poor taste? God, he can just feel the anxiety rushing through him when no words were spoken as he gets in his car and turning it on.

“Sweet ride.” Zayn finally says, buckling up. Okay that was a bit of relief, well, at least, he wasn’t sitting there giving him another strike because the car is shit. At least, he doesn’t mind being seen in this hunk of junk, yet Liam still supposes he should be driven around in extravagance. Not a passing trap of a vehicle.

The ride wasn’t long, but it felt like hours because of the pure silence. Maybe he should have turned up his radio, but what would be the point in that? It was nearly a five-minute ride, but with his nerves on edge, and trying not to get them in accident seemed like time was moving so slow. When he finally pulled into the car park and found his spot, they headed up into the flat.

Louis and Harry obviously weren’t back yet, good. He hoped they would stay out for hours until Zayn leaves.

Liam kicked off his shoes, tossing his coat onto the chair next to the couch as he turned on the lamp near the sofa, watching Zayn take a seat.

“You and Louis have a nice place, ‘s cozy,” he says with a small smile, looking around. Liam is so glad they cleaned the flat this morning because seriously he would feel so embarrassed if Zayn walked into a mess. The last thing he needs to do is come off as a slob; that just wouldn’t work.

“Also, a bonus that Harry’s across the hall,” he smirks.

“He’s a pain sometimes with his comments.” Liam comments and Zayn just nods to that.

“Takes time to get used to, I understand the pain all too well, my friend.” Zayn jokes a bit, and he snickers.

He finally decided to sit next to Zayn on the couch, not to close, though. Just a normal distance that was enough to say he was somewhat interested in him, but not giving it totally away.

“I’m sure I’m going to be sore tomorrow. I’ve never worked my legs that much a day in my life. “ Zayn sort of cries, dropping once again into his spot. “You murdered me, I think you completely slaughtered me, Liam," he says with a little grin. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Lots of training and well a good physique isn’t going to happen overnight, and besides fitness modeling, it’s quite the essential to be fit.”

Yeah, so lately he was thinking of getting into strictly fitness modeling. It couldn’t be hard, could it? It would it keep him in tip top shape and hell maybe his confidence will finally skyrocket once this takes off?

“True, but you look fine already,” he says, a slight blush coming to the male's cheek and Liam just sits there a bit silent. He honestly had no words to say right now, Zayn just said he looks fine, and that makes him shut down a bit, oh no.

This is bad, real bad.

Now he’s going to feel even more nervous around him and ugh, why did he have to say that right now? His plans for making any move first was out the window because that comment paralyzed him.

“Liam?” Zayn says and waves his hand in front of his face before he finally snaps out of it.

“Huh? Oh, um, sorry,” he says rubbing his eye.

“You spaced out on me, just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he says. Liam just nods, and ugh, he feels like melting into his seat. Zayn wanted to make sure he was okay, and that just adds to the long list of why he fancies him so damn much.

“Pizza? How about I order the pizza?” Liam quickly changes the subject as he takes out his phone and not caring if he‘s having pizza again on the same night, ignoring Zayn's questioning look. “What do you like on it?” Liam asks as types the number into his phone.

“Just double cheese and light sauce.” Liam nods to that and calls the place up, ordering two medium pizzas.

When he had hung up, Zayn was already out of his seat and pacing around.

What was he even doing?

“So what’s it like to live with a flatmate, just curious?” Zayn asks as he stops in his tracks, smiling down at him.

Liam thinks about it for a moment; he knows it’s tested his and Louis’ friendship and thankfully there aren't any rifts between then. ” It’s okay I guess, I mean I guess you could say Louis and me are fine, I’ve been friends with him for ages, so this isn’t all too awful. Just hated when his ex-was around because the sight of that dickhead makes my skin crawl, but other that it's nice to have someone here. Especially if I’m upset or needing company.” he says, and Zayn just gestures along, sitting down close to him.

“You know, I’ve thought about moving in with Harry as flatmates since he’s brought it up to me, but eh I’m worried that it’ll make us into enemies months later.” he chuckled. Liam thinks about it for a second… if Zayn moved in across the hall with Harry, Liam knows for sure he would make sure he would be dressed to the nines all the time. He’s not sure if that would be good or a bad thing.

“But it’s a horrible thought, though, to be honest; I don’t think I can deal with his early morning candle-making sessions to him bring home dates to shag five nights of the week.” Liam quirks his brows; he’s not once seen Harry bring home anyone from what he’s noticed at least. “Well scratch that because I haven’t seen him with anyone in a long time,” he says with a shrug and Liam just nods to that, not commenting on that.

“What about you? Made any headway with that bloke?’ Curse him for the subject of the dreaded topic, but he just needed to fill the silence in the room. Zayn suddenly looks a tad nervous and Liam just watches him for a moment, and he just shrugs his shoulders.

“Not sure to be honest, I’ve been a bit more coquettish with him, but I still can’t muster up the courage to tell him how I feel or um, hint to him.” Zayn kind of blushes and Liam can feel warmness in the pit of his stomach.

No.

Zayn isn’t talking about him for one and secondly he wouldn’t be sitting here admitting to Liam he wants to be taken out. He’s not trying to send out little signals to him to fucking decode. He’s asking for advice.

“I think maybe you should have Harry talk to him, maybe that’s the route you should go.” it’s all that Liam could come up with for right now. He didn’t want to feed him much more advice because it just bothered him.

“ No, that won’t work at all.” he blurts out, and Liam quirks his brows at his sudden outburst.

“ Why not?” he asks, and Zayn just sighs a bit.

“Because I’ve thought about it and 's not a good idea. I didn’t mention this before, but he’s close with the bloke's friend, and I don’t want him to blabber to him then that friend of him goes off and does it for him.” he sighs, and Liam was just sitting here a bit confused.

“You lost me the minute you brought up this guy’s friend. Want me to just talk to him then?” Liam asks, he might as finally find out who this guy is.” Zayn shakes his head quickly at that.

“No, no it might come off as creepy if I have a someone he doesn’t know say it for me, and besides it’s no use. If he wants me then he would ask me or, at least, kiss me already.” Zayn says, and Liam just nods to that.

 

“What about you, though? I haven’t seen you with anyone... And Louis’ told me your last real relationship was a few years ago.” Zayn asks and Liam wished he didn’t bring that up at all. The last thing he needs to think about his ex-boyfriend because damn it still hurts like hell. It still hurt to think about his ex-fathering a child and sleeping with someone behind his back.

“Yeah, the last boyfriend was awful. Just been playing the field I guess,” he says, sounding a little down. Zayn just nods to that, not bothering to pry much more info from him, probably seeing that it was a sore subject still.

“Well I’m you’ll find someone amazing, you’re a great guy, Liam.” Liam could feel a blush coming on and oh how embarrassing!

“Thanks, so are you,” he says, oh how he felt so damn nervous now. “That guy would be insane to say no to you, you have a good head on your shoulders, your talented, and you're obviously good looking,” he said bravely. Liam felt relieved when Zayn just smiled widely, good he didn’t get freaked out at that last bit.

“You’re~” Zayn was cut off with the knock at the door, and Liam sighed a bit, of course, the pizza guy ruins the moment. He was so sure Zayn was going to admit he finds him fit or something, but then again that’s wishful thinking. Liam quickly pays the delivery man and sets the boxes on the counter, grabbing some plates from the cabinet, and some napkins.

“Smells so good, god I’m so hungry, it’s like I haven‘t eaten in months,” Zayn says as he helps himself, Liam just smirks before sitting down at the table with him in comfortable silence. “So, um, you bringing anyone to Niall’s wedding?” Zayn asks out of nowhere, and Liam almost chokes on his slice of pizza. He hadn’t expected that question, well eh knew someone was bound to ask, but not Zayn. More so Louis or Niall bring it up to his when it gets closer to the date.

He coughs a bit before clearing his throat and taking a drink of his water. “You okay?” Zayn questions and Liam just nods.

“Just went down the wrong tube, sorry,” he apologizes. “Also, um, no… might go with Louis,” he shook his head. “Especially since you know, we’re both single and all.” he shrugs, and Liam looks at Zayn's reaction. He seemed a little disappointed, but then again he was in the middle of eating, so he wasn’t sure if that was what he is really feeling.

Maybe Zayn was just trying to see if he needed a date to help out a friend or something? He obviously wouldn’t want to come with him anyway, especially since Mr. Perfect is in the way.

Ugh, he didn’t even want to think of that guy.

It was a bit silent in the room for the moment, and Liam wasn’t about to let it get awkward, “Are you planning on asking that guy to the wedding?” oh how he wanted to shoot himself in the foot.

“ I don’t know, we’ll see what happens I guess,” he says with a little frown and Liam wants to reach over and give him a reassurance, but he’s not sure. Not sure if he’s ready to break down that boundary between them because it’s fucking scary to think about.

With it falling silent between them again Liam was kind of freaking out now as he nibbled on his piece of pizza. Maybe he came off not caring enough about the crush thing to him, and that turned Zayn off. Oh god, he feels bad and is over analyzing everything he said to him, well that is until Zayn started talking again. Liam needs to chill out and realize it’s not healthy to over analyze everything you say to the man of your dreams.

“So I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned this before, but every summer like the last two weeks Harry, Niall, and me go on an excursion. It’s usually loads of fun, we usually start planning around April, and start saving. You and Louis should come… I mean more the merrier.” he says with a small smile as he pushes his plate away.

Liam is already nodding to the idea. Two weeks with Zayn, two weeks with seeing that lovely face each day, and fourteen days not worrying about anything aside from humiliating himself around Zayn. Louis can't say no this either, this would be beneficial for them both, and besides it’s another potential awesome memory to obtain.

Speaking of the devil in came Louis and Harry seemingly to be in really good moods. “Oh my god, I literally can’t. I can’t believe that guy ripped one in the library.” Louis chuckled as he tossed his shoes off and when his eyes met the couple sitting at the table he raised his brows. “I know, classic.” Harry snickered before he followed Louis over and plopped down in the empty seats.

“Have a fun night out?” Zayn asks curiously eyeing both of them and both nod in tandem and Liam wonders what they had been up to that has them in a fit of giggles other than what he just heard.

“Care to explain what this library thing is?” Liam chimes in as he gets up to take care of their plate. Harry can't even keep a straight face and covered his mouth doing whatever it takes not to laugh hysterically, but rather Louis, of course, is looking down at the table muting his chuckle. Zayn and Liam take a gander at one another somewhat befuddled, was this some inside joke or something?

“Sorry... It’s just a video Harry showed me.” Louis grinned, finally looking back up at them. “It’s fucking hilarious, I just can’t stop thinking about it.” he giggled, and Liam just shakes his head. “Oh come on Liam, it’s funny as fuck. You two would be laughing your asses off.” Harry says wiping his eyes. “You’ll have to find it online.” is all Harry says with a nod.

“So, what have you two been up to? See you just got done eating.” Harry says as leans back in his spot. “We went for a jog at the gym and had some pizza, lovely evening,” Zayn says, looking over at Liam and smiling. Louis exercises his brows at Liam and Liam shoots him a glare once Zayn talks to Harry about the trip they plan each year.

Liam knows once these two leave the comments are going to come out and Louis being a little shit is going to happen. He just knows his fate now thanks to Zayn.

“Oh, so you want to come with us, Liam?” Harry asks and Liam wasn’t paying attention more so giving Louis a dirty look. “Huh?” he asks looking back at Harry with his pale rosy cheeks and slightly damp hair from the melted snowflakes that were peppered onto his curly strands when he came in earlier.

“The trip, the two weeks of awesomeness with us boys. You know where we go to the states and see shit.” Harry says with a big grin. Oh, so that what’s he was going on about. “Um, yeah. I’ll just see if I can get that time off, but I’m sure I can.” he says, and Louis looks lost, “What? Am I the last to know about this mystery trip or something? Or is it don’t tell Louis about our awesome adventures?” he pouts and crosses his arms. “Oh calm down, Lou. Of course, you’re invited. It wouldn’t be a lads trip without you there .” he says with a small smile, staring Louis in the eyes. “I was going to ask you after I talked to Zayn about you coming…. And Liam too.” he eventually adds in ten years later, still staring at him. Liam cannot believe this right now. It’s so blatantly obvious what’s going on, but how can no one else see it?

Is he seriously the only one who’s positive Harry fancies the pants off Louis?

God save them now, they’re all just doomed because he likes Zayn and Zayn likes someone else, he’s sure Harry likes Louis, but Louis just got out of a relationship and said he sees Harry in a platonic way. Like what the hell. At least Niall is the lucky one who doesn’t have to worry about this nonsense. He’s going to be the married one of the bunch when they go on this trip. One this is for sure is that this two-week trip will be telling.

“So anyways, we’ll start planning this trip around April,” Harry says once he breaks his gaze away and smiles at the two other boys. “Sound good?” the all just nod to that. Honestly, Liam couldn’t wait because not only is this chance to win Zayn over, but he’ll be around his friends.

It wasn’t long before Zayn was getting to his feet and stretching himself a bit, “Well I suppose I should go home and get to bed since I have to be up early.” he rolled his eyes. Liam wanted Zayn to stay, he wanted him not to leave yet, but he supposes he can let him leave considering they weren’t technically alone anymore and they’ll see each other soon enough. “Need a ride home?” Harry asks and damn it. He was supposed to be the one giving Zayn a ride home, not him!

“Uh, sure,” Zayn says with a small smile as he gives Liam an apologetic look like if he was sorry for not taking his offer, he suggested earlier. Like he felt guilty in a way, but Liam just nods with a small smile. He watches Zayn pull on his coat and waves to him before stepping out the door and Harry soon following after once he was done giving Louis a pat on top of the head when he got up from his spot.

“So… tell me all the juicy bits,” Louis says as he pushed up his sleeves with the biggest smirk on his face. Of course, he would pry and pester him about the details. Louis obviously knows he has a thing for him; just he’s not about to be vocal about his infatuation with him. “It was nice, went for a jog, came back, and ate pizza. That’s it until you two showed up.” Louis made a face at that, “Cut the shit, Li. Did any flirting happen?” he asks, raising his brows. Liam could feel his cheeks heating up, and he gets up and tends to the dirty dishes in the sink. God, seriously Louis? Why this topic? Why?

“I take it by your silence something did happen. You know you can’t hold out on me Payne. I know you fancy him, I mean come on I even knew back in our younger days when you were absolutely in love with your ex that played on the footie team… Cole.” he wiggled his brows.

Seriously, Louis? Seriously?

“I remember you fussing over him and making sure you dragged met to every single game of his. I clearly remembering you making sure you looked liked a million bucks when he was around, and not to mention how you claimed you knew so much about football when you actually didn’t before you started dating him. Same thing that happened with your last boyfriend. You’re an easy read when it comes to you being interested in someone, just, this time, you’re trying to act like it’s not like that at all, but I know the truth.” he says with a smirk. Why did Louis even have to bring up his Aiden too? Was that necessary?

“And you? What about you, Louis?” Liam finally decided he had enough and turned it around on him this time. See how he likes it. “You just got out of a shit three-year relationship, but you don’t see me going on about you crushing on Harry because you two hang out a lot.” he furrowed his brows and Louis just rolled his eyes. “It’s different; I don’t fancy him. He’s my friend, Liam. That it… I don’t know how many bloody times I have to say this.” Louis stressed, and Liam just shrugs and goes back to the dishes as Louis walks off into his room without another word.

Maybe he felt like a little bit of a jerk for saying that, but he brought it up. He brought up Aiden.

Liam soon finished up the dishes, and he called it a night because he was seriously done for the day. In the wake of having a great night with Zayn to his and Louis little tiff, he was depleted. So when he crawls’ into bed, he smiles at the text Zayn had sent him telling him goodnight, and he wonders if maybe this was a gateway to them getting closer.

 

**LT**

It’s a Wednesday night, and Louis is working his normal shift, Niall the lucky bastard got the night off tonight because he was in Ireland to see some family. Only until Friday Thankfully, though, these past two days have been torture because he’s been stuck with Lucas and himself running the bar which wasn’t very entertaining. Well other than Harry coming in for a few hours to lighten the mood, especially when Louis got a bit stressed over the abundance of people last night. He even nearly begged Liam to save him too, but the lad refused and said he doesn’t have time to stay out late. Yeah, a big load of bull shit if you ask Louis. Zayn also said no, so he just relies on Harry pretty much, because him showing up is just expected.

Speaking of the lad he’s downing his second Cosmo already, and it’s a bit slow, so Louis is already cooking up a third, “I’m surprised you haven’t burnt out on these things, you have one almost every night, Isn’t that like bad for your job? You know since you’re London’s renowned Pilates instructor?” he asked smugly as he finished up the drink and set it aside. “Ha, ha so funny, I forgot to laugh.” Harry deadpanned as he sipped on his drink. “If only I were that famous, but sadly no one has found out about my eminent classes.” he sighed. “Down on your luck there, Harold?” he asks as he leans against the bar top considering there was no one else here, it was a slow night. Thankfully, though, Louis wasn’t really up for dealing with shit faced drunks to people persuading him into a free drink.

Harry just shook his head with a small smile, “No, just business is a bit slow since the new year new me crowd is flaking out already, I always hate this time of year. My contradictive paycheck and how it screws me over until spring.” he says unenthusiastically. Louis honestly has no idea what the hell what it’s like to run a fitness class or anything, but he pretty much has an idea what he’s talking about. Louis himself would sign up… but him and fitness don't mix, and besides he doesn’t want to embarrass himself and mind you, Harry charges a crazy fee.

“Well It’s better than no money, I mean you also have your band gig thing, you can always start playing for gigs and shit. Like, have them pay you and hello? You guys won the battle of the bands it has to mean something doesn’t it? You beat Enchanted Oath, the band you pissed and moaned about to me on the phone for a week straight.” Louis said before serving the customer up to a bloody mary. "I think it was a weird spell of luck because they usually smoke our asses out of the water. I'm honestly still surprised we got the winning prize," he says with a small smile sipping on his Cosmo. "Look at you, can't even hide that you feel no sympathy whatsoever for their ruining of their winning spree. Now that's what I like to see," he says teasingly, and Harry just rolls his eyes and waved him off, a smirk across his face.

When Harry had gotten to his third drink, Louis noticed he was kind of taking a little longer than usual with this one, and it perks his interest. "What's on your mind?" he asks before he serves up sex on the beach to some young redheaded girl that was trying to make eyes at Louis and pushing her chest forward, yeah sorry girly Louis is strictly dickly.

Of course, the girl gave up with a pout and stomped off with her drink, but Louis just pays no mind to her and listens to Harry instead. "How I am aging so rapidly, and why is it a thing," he says in a downhearted tone. "I mean why can't I be the young age of twenty-one and why do I have to be twenty-two? I mean yeah I'm going to be one year older, one year older to wrinkling up and looking like a prune," he says pushing away his half gone drink. "I see you have a good old case of denial, young Harold. I promise once you hit that magic number you'll be okay. Trust me I was twenty-two once, and I promise you I felt the same way; old. Old as rocks, but let me tell you a secret… stop worrying. You're still a hell of a lot younger than me and not to mention you have a baby face for crying out loud. You have nothing to worry about, I promise." he says with a small smile.

"How can I not worry when I'm single, and I'm reaching my mid-twenties? My sister has more game than me… Zayn has more game than me! I'm just going to be old and alone; I'm accepting it now. Lou, I just know my future consists of me being one of those old men in a home because I didn't fall in love and not to mention how I haven't had a proper relationship in years. I have had one night stands, but nothing more than that." he says, and Louis just nods, listening along. Yeah, he knows those concerns, but he doesn't at the same time because he just got out a relationship not too long ago. The only thing is, is that Louis doesn't believe Harry will end up alone or never fall in love because he will, Louis knows he will. Harry's a likable guy, and anyone would be lucky to be with someone like him. They would be proud of him because he's a go-getter and has real ambition, he's a gentleman at times, and not to mention he's ridiculously good looking. That's beside the point. He's just in denial, and soon enough he'll realize it's all in his head.

"That's fine though, Harry… you'll fall in love; I promise you that. May it be someone you meet or an animal. I know for a fact you won't be alone because you're such amazing person and well, you deserve a happy ending just as everyone else. So just please look at the bigger picture and be excited about your upcoming birthday bonanza." he says with pizazz and Harry just shakes his head with a smile. "What would I do without the best mate like you? I swear Louis, I'm so glad I met you," he says with an eyebrow raise before running his fingers through his long curly locks. "Awe, I'm flattered," Louis said teasingly, pressing his hand to his chest.

The one thing that got him was is when Harry called him his best mate… wow, that is like an honor in friend circles. Liam has only ever been his best friend, but apparently, he could consider Harry one too. They've known each other for about four months now, and they're always hanging out, and well he's glad Harry showed up at his door apologizing for the incident on the stairwell. He would have never given him the time of day if it never happened because he had a not so pleasant attitude towards the building when they moved in. He seriously thought the place wouldn't suit his fancy until he saw the flat and met Harry that is. The major downfall was Justin lived too far away, but that's not the case anymore. He's irrelevant.

"Just don't let it get to your head, don't need a massive ego going on," Harry says with a wink.

"As if I'm the one with an ego problem," Louis says in defense as he tends to another customer.

"Louis Tomlinson, are you implying I am a victim of narcissism? Hmm?" he asks tilting his head, and Louis just exercises his brows with a smug look on his face as he turns his back to him and Harry's mouth is gaping. "I am so offended, you cannot believe," he says jokingly. "I see how it is, though. Accusing me of being self-righteous, but not realizing that I can be selfless too, I mean come on I made you candles from scratch, frosted sugar cookies for your birthday slash Christmas, for your family to mind you. I mean I'm not always an asshole, I have sweet moments too you know." he says, and Louis is just shaking his head smiling, and conjuring up a drink some guy yelled at him for. "You just forget I have a decent side to me is all," he says once more before getting to his feet, fixing his top.

After Louis had served up the impatient arsehole he looked at Harry and gave him a small smile, "I know, stop trying to defend yourself, I believe you, dork." he says smugly with a gesture nod and Harry just shakes his head at that.

"Well, I should head home before I decided to do number four for the night, but I guess with the weight of my age it's whipped me good," Harry said as he pulled on his coat and beanie over his head. "I'll see you around, Lou. Have fun," he says with a small wave before walking off, looking over his shoulder one last time before leaving the bar. Louis just sighs to himself and goes back to work thinking a little too much then he should about Harry. Wishing he would get his bum back here and keep him entertained, but he'll see him tomorrow.

He see's him all the time, talks to him most nights on the phone, and he shouldn't already miss his presence.

**~~~~**

Louis is sitting on a cramped love seat in the middle of Harry flat with Liam who is had all of his attention on his stupid phone. Not once has he looked up and spared a semi-interesting conversation with him. Not once and that's honestly quite irritating because Harry is too busy finishing up his beauty ritual and last but not least Zayn hasn't even shown up yet. Niall and Anastasia said they would drive themselves and so, now they're just waiting for the two boys. Not that Louis minded it just being the four of them on the road for a while, but all Louis knows is he wants to leave before the roads get even shittier. So Louis taps his fingers' against his thighs and looks around the room, eyeing Harry's abundance of candles and soaps on his kitchen table and Louis just doesn't even try to think of a reason why there are so many products. He just looks away and is now looking towards his bedroom door wondering what he's doing there… why it was taking him forty-five minutes to slap on some clothes and call it good. Oh, how he hoped to god he wasn't ransacking through his closet and trying everything on and just having a minor freak out. That would probably explain the delay, but thankfully not even a minute later out comes the lad in in ripped jeans and flannel that complimented his green eyes. Louis quickly looked down to his lap and sighed a bit, no, not tonight. He's not about to think how lovely Harry's eyes are with that top or how good he looks when he wears his grungy clothes, nope. They're pals, platonic friends, nothing more so these thoughts need to abort ASAP.

"Sorry, it took so long, got a bit sidetracked with Zayn calling me. He's having a little emergency," he says with an air quote. Liam's head shot up at a relatively alarming rate and Louis' just side-eyeing him. Talk about being obvious.

The stubborn bastard he is wont tell Louis when he likes someone. _One day, one day I will get you to tell me you fancy him. I just know that's the reason you responded so quickly._ Louis thought himself. Well, it's true, Liam comes off that he doesn’t like someone, but it's the opposite and usually is a dead giveaway.

Poor Liam, can't act for shit.

"Why, what's wrong?" Liam asked, slightly panicked.

"He couldn’t get a ride here, so looks like we'll be picking him up on our way. Fair warning to you both now, prepare for a Nirvana marathon… I swear it's all we're going to listen to. He's also in one of his moods tonight." he says with a bit of annoyance in his tone. "So I'm warning you now if he comes off a little bitchy, disregard it. He's just mad at his parents over uni shit, but once he gets a few drinks in him he should be all chill and relaxed," he says, and both boys just nod to that. Well, thankfully Louis has yet to experience this Zayn, but he's sure he can handle him, he's handled plenty of Liam's nasty attitude when he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. This should be a piece of cake.

Well actually he wrong, very much so wrong thinking he can deal with Zayn's high horse attitude tonight. It's only been ten minutes into the trip, and Zayn is being bitchy and just going on and on about how much he hates his studies. Louis just keeps his mouth shut though as the lad vents to Liam in the backseat and he's just glad he got shotgun. He doesn't know how Liam is putting up with it, though.

"Ugh, why did I pick this? Why did I screw myself into medicine?" that is what Louis means. Liam is the lucky soul who gets to endure this for the next hour and a half. Louis gets to sit up front with Harry who is messing with the knob of the radio while sitting at a red light.

"Shit music is on… want to plug in my phone for me, Lou?" Harry finally asked, handing Louis his phone.

"Uh, sure… what's your passcode?"

"211994." he says, and of fucking course he would use his birthday as password, like that's probably the worst of the worst and well, now he knows maybe Harry is shit at remembering these types of things.

"Birthday password, how clever." he says sarcastically as he scrolled through his phone to find his music.

"Hey, it works. Also, don't be reading my messages. I got top secret info on that, and I really don't need to be exposed. Just pick shuffle on the _ZM_ playlist and just let the music consume you, Lou. Also, you can look at my photos if you want to keep you entertained for a while." he offered with a small smile.

Louis just does that and eventually finds himself in Harry's pictures.

"Should I prepare myself for dirty pictures? I mean I don't know if you’re that kind of guy when it comes to dating in your spare time." he teases and Harry's just smirking.

"Well, at least I delete them." well then… that certainly changed things, didn't it? Harry sent out dirty pictures and he just openly admitted that to a car full? Is he serious, though, is the question?

Louis just shakes his head and curiously looks through his photos, you know since he was given permission. Most of them were selfies of Harry in the mirror trying to look good, pictures of Harry's guitar, band practice, and then some odd ones like Niall passed out drunk over a toilet to Louis working the bar and good God, of course, he looks like a train wreck. Harry must have snapped this picture while he wasn't looking and he just wants to delete it, but he doesn't. Harry has embarrassing photos of Zayn, Niall, his bandmates, so he supposes this one and only photo is okay. Louis kind of feels like just taking a selfie for him if he wanted a picture so badly of his arse, but he doesn't. That would be a bit weird and besides it's not like he has full blown pictures of any them posing for a selfie. He just continues and see's pictures of his sister is who he was guessing because they look similar and he said something about having and older sister.

What's her name again? Gina? Jenna?

Louis can’t recall, and he feels quite bad, but hopefully sometime during the night, the name will come to him.

Oh god, she's probably going to be there because Harry says it's his mum and sister who throws it for him and he's already forgotten her name. He doesn't even know his mum's name, though, but still, he feels like he should be aware her name. Louis just shuts off the phone and sets in Harry's cup holder and looks out the window the rest of the ride. He's kind of listening to Liam and Zayn's conversation about working out, and he nearly laughed when Liam said he's going to do the London marathon next year after all this training that they're doing. Seriously Liam? Can it be more obvious how much he's trying to impress the boy. Louis will laugh his ass off if Liam does, in fact, do it next year because then it proves his theory right that Liam wants a piece of that in the back seat. He doesn't see anything wrong with it either, to be honest; they're both fairly good looking and would make a very good looking couple.

It's about time Liam finds someone that makes him feel the need to show off. Liam got his heartbroken in the past, and it would just be nice to see him smile over some guy. Happy to see him go on dates, being in love, and just enjoying life more than he is now. Louis hopes that Liam and himself both have good luck in the coming months to the next couple of years. Louis knows he's obviously going to be single for a while because he's kind of not ready to hop on in on the dick train and besides he doesn't like anyone at the moment. Not that he thinks. Well, sure he thinks some blokes are hot as hell, like Harry, but right now he's riding solo. At least for a little while.

Louis sometimes does wonder about his ex-boyfriend and what he's up to like they haven't talked in such a long time. Like when they broke up they still talked at least once every few days and hooked up, but now since he's blocked his number and shit he hasn't had any attempts of Justin trying to reconcile. Not even showing up to try and win him back like he used to and that's just sad, it hurts Louis that he obviously doesn't care enough to come for him even though Louis would have told him no anyways. Still, though it's painful to think about because he's still hurting. A lot.

When they finally arrived, Louis had noticed how many vehicles were here and wow… that's a lot of people that showed up for Harry’s birthday party. Louis kind of feels a little intimidated because he suspects it's his family and friends he hasn't met yet. He's glad he'll have some familiar faces, but this was a whole new ball game. They weren't in London anymore.

"Come on boys, Niall and Anastasia are already inside probably chatting my mum’s ear off about the wedding. I don’t need her getting ideas about my future" Harry announced and Louis follows them inside, following behind Harry as they went into the decently sized home that looked pretty nice on the outside with the blinking Christmas lights still up along the roof. Louis scuffed his shoes on the floor mat as they went inside and Harry rolled his eyes when Zayn pulled Liam into the kitchen.

"I swear, it's year eleven all over again." Harry groaned, and Louis quirks his brow at that. Louis wondered what Harry had meant that is was year eleven all over again? He’ll ask later. "Come on, Lou. I'll show you where you can put your coat," he says as he nods for him to follow.

Louis noticed his surrounding when they went upstairs and down the quiet hall to the last room. There was so many people here and not to mention that Harry's mum still hadn't taken down her Christmas décor yet. The house seemed pretty cozy though and honestly it reminds him of his mum's, the only difference is, is that he has younger siblings and this house is slightly bigger.

"You can set your coat on the guest bed. I don't trust the coat closet come this time of year because someone thinks it's hilarious to steal coats. I have yet to find out who the snatcher is." he said crossing his arms. Louis tosses his coat onto the bed and messes with his fringe a bit.

"I like you with long hair, by the way, suits you," Harry commented with a small smile.

"Thanks, Harold." he says and then it fell a bit silent until Harry made a coughing noise.

“Uh so yeah, want to go back downstairs?" he asks and soon enough they joined the masses.

The first half of the party was good, Harry’s family were quite nice, and Louis finally learned of Harry’s sister's name; Gemma. Thanks to Harry at some point asking someone if he saw her. He also met Anne, Harry’s mum and she was sweet, and quite the talker to be honest. She asked Louis questions about his personal life and even talked about Harry when he was younger to Louis. As if he were some casual friend of hers, and Louis liked that. He felt comfortable around her, especially when Harry had wandered off and left Louis alone with Anne, Very nice lady and Louis could see both of their mums becoming best friends. That’s if they ever meet of course.

All in the mix of that, though, there was one thing that caught Louis’ attention and it was when he looked over to the kitchen and saw that warm smile, smiling back at him. Louis had to look back to Anne too and bite back his smile, try his best to ignore the warmness spreading in his chest, and just continue listening to Anne tell Louis about Harry’s candle making business.

Things were going good, despite Harry ditching him there, but that’s okay. They’ll meet again at some point tonight and besides he didn’t need to be around Harry the whole time. The lad probably wants to see his other friends and family than spend time with Louis. Just theirs one thing that makes curious, and that’s why does he always seem to catch Harry staring at him?

Every time he looks around the room Louis’ eyes land on Harry, who was already looking at him and smiles. It makes Louis feel things, but he pushes them away and carries on. That is until he excused himself to get something to drink and found himself in the kitchen where he found Niall. Who was filling two plates with a piece of cake, probably one plate for his fiancee Louis’ guessing?

Louis just watched as Niall walked off, carefully balancing the plates on his hands and Louis shook his head. Not even bothering to go after him to ask him why he blatantly ignored Louis right then and there. Louis just finds himself getting a drink and looking around the decently sized kitchen.

It was quite crowded, but Louis could deal with it.

Zayn and Liam were off into the corner by the wall talking, and Louis smirks when he sees Liam’s arm bracing the wall. Probably trying to look sexy or something and Louis likes the effort, but he’s internally laughing that’s for sure. He’s definitely going to tease Liam later about this.

 

“Why are you all alone over here?” a deep voice asked, and Harry’s suddenly beside him, eating cake.

Louis licked his lips and looked at Harry who had blue frosting at the corner of his lips, and Louis wanted to say something about it, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t need to let Harry know he’s staring at his mouth, thank you very much.

“Just needed a moment to myself, I guess. Your mums nice by the way, very chatty gal.” Harry nodded along to that.

“Trust me, if you think she is chatty, just wait until Gemma gets a hold of you. She’ll literally talk your ear off, especially when it comes to gossip and men.” Harry waved his fork in the air before stabbing it into his cake. “Thankfully she hasn’t found you yet; she’s upstairs doing whatever. Not even coming to wish her younger brother happy birthday, how rude is she.” Harry scoffed, taking a bite of his cake.

Louis just smiled a little and didn’t comment on it; his eyes landed back to Liam still trying to look cool and Zayn standing fairly close. Then his eyes wandered over to Niall and Anastasia who were sitting on the loveseat eating cake together and seem to be having a chat together; that looked quite serious. Hopefully, they don't end up fighting because of Louis’ not sure if he can handle that tonight.

Louis felt a buzz in a pocket and felt hopeful that it could be who he thinks it is trying to apologize and then he was disappointed. It was only a notification and Louis wishes he didn't get so hopeful with Justin. He wishes he didn't have feelings for him.

There soon was a nudge on his side that brought him out of his thoughts and pocketed his phone. Harry nodded towards the stairs; Louis wasn’t sure why Harry wanted to go back upstairs, but he followed.

They found themselves back at the guest room, and Harry closed the door behind them. Louis turned around and looked at Harry, wondering what he wanted.

Harry smiled and walked a little closer towards Louis, before stopping when he was only a few inches from him. Louis feels a little suffocated by the distance and Harry's cologne, but he holds his composure. Well, hopefully, it's coming off that way.

“Are you okay?”

Louis furrowed his brows, unsure what Harry's on about. Of course, he's okay; he's happy.

“Yeah, I'm all right.”

Harry stared at Louis, “It's okay to miss him, Lou. I know you do.”

Damn Harry. Louis wishes he wasn't such a know it all right now.

“I thought at least he'd try to win me back, but I guess I'm wrong. I know I blocked his number and stuff, but he could have found a way to get a hold of me. Maybe apologize for everything he's done, but I guess not.” Louis admitted, crossing his arms. Frowning at the thought of Justin not giving two shits about him even after they've broken up. It's sad.

Harry rested his hand on Louis’ shoulder, and the corners of his mouth quirked up. “I think you did the right thing by breaking up with him, Lou. I mean if he loves you as much as he said, then he would have come to you by now. I mean see you in person. I know it hurts right now and that's okay. You're allowed to harbor feelings for him still; you're allowed to cry, scream, and do whatever to cope. It's okay. I promise you that there's someone out there for you.”

Harry's right. There could be someone else for him that's worth his time. Hopefully, it doesn't take forever to find his prince charming.

“It's just hard.” Louis felt a wave of sadness hit him, thinking about Justin. Harry must have sensed it because now Louis was being embraced and leaning into Harry's touch. He’s trying to will away the thoughts of what ifs and past experiences (happier times).

Harry's hugs were always the best; they're warm and comforting. Louis can't remember a time when Justin hugged him like this or felt like this when they embraced. With Justin it was nice, but it wasn't the same. Everything's different with Harry and sometimes Louis wished Justin would make him feel the same way. When they hug, talk, and be around one another. Harry's a good time and just someone that Louis could depend on. He brings Louis coffee’s when things are, though, comes and see’s Louis at work, and always try to find a way to make Louis’ day brighter. Harry's always there for Louis when Justin isn't. 

Still, Harry's only his mate, not his boyfriend. Justin should have been the one to do all those things. Treated Louis better than he had been and made an effort to try and be around. It sucks because Louis hadn't realized till now how much time he wasted in that relationship thinking Justin would eventually come around. Louis feels so stupid, and he hadn't realized he started crying again until he pulled away. Harry swiped his thumb across his cheek. Rubbing away his warm tears and giving Louis a smile.

“I promise you that you'll be happier come summertime. It won't be easy, but I’ll try everything in my power to make you feel better. Show you that you're so much more than what he had to offer you.” Harry spoke a bit softer as kept rubbing away Louis’ tears.

Louis’ skin under his eyes were starting to feel raw, and the tears did slow down. He felt comforted by everything Harry was doing and saying right now. Louis believes every word he said, and even though they haven't known each other as long as he knew Justin. Harry's actions spoke louder than words and as well as Justin's. He trusts Harry more, and that's just sad.

“I hope so,” Louis whispered out and looked down to feet. Feeling slightly embarrassed for crying again in front of Harry, but he's happy in a way he did.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and from what Louis could guess looked like Harry's sister. The girl he saw in those pictures a while back and not to mention the similar features they have.

“Oo you have a boy in your room.” Gemma teased with a wink. “This must be the boy you always talk about; Louis is it?”

Louis felt like his cheeks were on fire right about now and talk about suddenness!

“Uh, yeah.”

“Gemma!” Harry snapped. Louis noticed Harry now had crossed his arms and a scowl on his face.

Gemma smirked, looking satisfied with herself. “You're right by the way; he's definitely cute.”

“Leave,” Harry ordered, his tone not so nice.

Louis was just so taken back by this new information. Has Harry talked about him? Always talks about him, and Louis doesn't know what to think right now. All he can do is stand there and listen.

“But I haven't even met your friend yet. Don't be such a negative Nancy, Harry,” Gemma commented as she walked over towards them, “So, Louis my brother told me you're quite handy with drinks. Do you like bartending?”

How much stuff has Harry told Gemma?

Not that Louis cares if she knows what his job, but he's like to know what all has been said, and maybe he'd ask later about it.

“Eh, it's got it perks and downfalls. I like where I work, though.” Louis answered honestly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Gemma gave the nod to that, “Probably fun working with Niall and seeing this goofball every night.” She nudged Harry with a smirk. “On rare occasions Zayn too.”

Harry sighed and shook his head, still looked to be annoyed.

“Yeah, they always make it better. Especially I have shit customers.”

Gemma smiled, “Good, at least something to brighten your day. Anyway, I should get back to the party because you know, got to keep up with appearances and such. It was nice to finally see who my brother has been blabbering on about for ages.”

“Gemma leave, now!” Harry snapped once again, and Gemma just grinned mischievously before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Louis glanced at Harry and wondered what that was all about. Wanting to ask so many questions, but he doesn't. He just keeps to himself and watched as Harry run his hand through his hair.

“Sorry about that, don't believe anything she told you.”

Louis quirked his brow, “Oh so I'm not cute then?”

“Don't even start with this nonsense, Lou. Of course, you're cute.” Harry's cheeks were a shade of pink and Louis bit back a smile. “Any who are you feeling a little bit better now that you escaped the masses and talked about it?”

Louis nodded even though it was sort of a lie. He still felt quite sad, but better than before obviously. He's not on the brink of tears of checking his phone. He's okay right now. Everything Is seemingly good for now.

“How about you show me your room now? Let me see your embarrassing stash of Nick Carter collateral and shit.” Louis decided to change the subject on a lighter note. He was eager to know just how much of a fanboy Harry was back in the day, especially since he hasn’t let Zayn in that room in forever. It’s bound to be good.

Harry chewed on his lip and Louis may have been paying way too much attention to the way Harry messed with his lips to notice Harry was standing a little closer now. Not leaving too much space between them. Louis felt like he was being smothered all of a sudden, probably by Harry’s intoxicating cologne or the fact he’s just a little too close.

“On one condition,” Harry started, “Promise me that you won’t run for the hills and shout out to the rooftops of how I’m obsessed over Nick Carter,” Harry smirked. “Well used to be.”

Louis jerked his head back, slightly offended that Harry thinks he of all people would do such a thing. Maybe, maybe not. Still, Louis just ends up smirking and gives a little shrug in response.

“Can’t promise you anything, but can do my best.”

“Of course you’d say that.” Harry sighed out before walking towards the bedroom door and leaving, Louis just followed after. Stopping at the second door on the right just before the stairs as Harry turned the handle and walked inside, flipped on the lights.

Louis wanted to laugh; he wanted to burst into a fit of giggles right about now. Harry’s wall was covered in countless posters ranging from Back Street boys and just Nick Carter. Various magazine clippings taped to his wall and stickers stuck on his full-length mirror. An old calendar from 2000 that Louis thinks maybe Harry never got around to replacing that had been left on December. As Louis stepped in more he noticed that Harry had cd’s scattered on top of his desk and as you would guess, boy bands galore. Ranging from Nsync, 98 degrees, and so on. Then Louis’ eyes drifted to Harry’s magazine collection, and well that certainly was a stash of pure gold. Boyband gold. He fumbled through them a bit before he noticed something else. Two boxes were hiding under a couple of magazines, and Louis seriously wanted to ask Harry why. Why does he have board games from Nsync and Backstreet Boys. Why?

This room was certainly impressive, and Louis feels as if he hasn’t seen the rest of it. Harry could be hiding more, maybe, he wouldn’t doubt it.

Louis seriously wanted to crack a joke or make a comment, but he didn't. He just looked back at Harry who was leaning against the door, and his cheeks flushed.

“Your room certainly has character. I mean definitely not what I had anticipated.” Louis said honestly as he crossed his arms.

“Now you know exactly why I stopped letting Zayn come on her ages ago. He’d probably take pictures and post them all over the web to spite me.” that’d be pretty friggin hilarious, but also mean. “I’ve had good times in this room, and I don’t intend to mess with anything until my mum either moves or wants it all gone.”

Louis gave the nod to that because he knows it’s the same exact thing at his own mum’s house.

“I’m just glad she hasn’t thrown everything out because it all has to meaning to me. A vital time in my life and you know what? I don’t share it with many people,” Harry explained, crossing his arms. “Niall’s never even seen the daylights of this room.”

“Why me?” Louis questioned, wondering why of all Harry’s friends Louis would be the candidate. Harry’s been mates with Niall for much longer so he’s rather surprised to find out that he hadn’t.

The corners of Harry's lips turned upwards, and he just stared at Louis with this warm look. “Because you’re different than the rest, Lou. Much different.” what’s that suppose to mean?

Louis quirked his brow and was about to open his mouth before Harry started talking again. “Maybe someday we could come back here, hang out, and I could kick your arse at my board games. I mean if you want to that is.”

Already nodding to that idea. Honestly, that sounded pretty fun to Louis. Anytime he spends with Harry is usually a good time, so why not?

“I think you just won my heart “ Louis joked lightheartedly

Harry just gave Louis a happy look before they both decided to go back and join the party again. Met up with Zayn and Liam who were in the kitchen eating some cake. Hearing them chat about going off to the gym when they head back home tomorrow, and Louis just doesn't even say a word. Harry commented here and there about how they both should seriously sign up for his pilates classes, even suggested it to Louis too.

Of course, Louis just disregards it tell him that there’s just not enough time in his day to work out, Harry disagrees but doesn’t fight Louis on it.

Niall and Anastasia eventually join them, both a tad tipsy, but seemingly in a decent mood. Niall mentioning that they’ll soon need to know who their plus ones are in the next month or so. Louis already knows his will be left blank and he’s not even going to try to find someone to take. It’d be stupid and pointless and besides he’d rather hang with his mates.

Wedding’s don’t always have to involve romance. Right?

As the night had progressed on and the party died down, Louis started to feel a bit sluggish when Harry's mum’s started emptying out. Harry hugged his family members and friends goodbye and told his mum and Gemma not to worry about the mess as he would tend to it bright and early in the morning. God, Louis hopes they're all not helping out because it would take them all morning. Sink filled with its capacity of dirty dishes; cups littered throughout the kitchen, frosting smeared on the countertops, and just messy.

Louis was thankful Harry didn’t have the motivation to clean up now and told them all that they would leave by noon tomorrow. He even told them there were two guests rooms and someone could share with him. Apparently, Niall and Anastasia had ended up staying as Anne took their keys some time ago and they took one of the guest rooms. Zayn offered to share with Harry, so that left Liam and Louis to share. Which was okay, not that it mattered he didn't share a room with Harry or anything.

Once they were all situated in their room and Louis was sitting on the bed with the bedside lamp illuminating the room. It was relatively quiet as Liam came into the room and crawled into the bed, turning off the light not long after, and telling Louis goodnight.

Except Louis wasn’t ready for bed yet, but he laid down and pulled out his phone. Turning it on silent and moving to his side. Remembering something he had forgotten to do today, that was the most important of all.

**Happy birthday : ) -L**

Louis just pocketed his phone and closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t get a text back, because why would Harry do that? They already said their goodnights and besides it didn’t leave much up in the air to have a conversation. Also, he was quite exhausted, and he’s just glad Liam’s not a loud sleeper either or else he would have a rough night.

As much as he wanted to check his phone, he doesn’t. He doesn't need to see if Harry messaged him back or to check and see if Justin attempted to get a hold of him. It’s not that important besides his phone will be there when he wakes up tomorrow morning and so will Harry.

So Louis nods off and gets the well-needed rest that been long over do.


End file.
